FNAF: The Golden Years FNAF: spring the trap
by Crazyloconutcase
Summary: Story cancelled. SU SURRY GUYS !
1. gold streaks?

**WHHHAAAATTT ISSSS UUUPPPPP?! Hello my awesome peeps! Thank you so much to those who are reading this and read my last one! Anyway, different story! More characters! And a new villain… YES! There will hopefully be more chapters, maybe less, I don't know! Yeah, I do hope this goes well, as I make it up as I go!... meh… oh and I will be adding in a pizzeria!**

 **All the characters are the same as last time, only slightly taller and their ages,**

 **Toy freddy: 19, freddy: 17, foxy: 16, mangle: 17, bonnie: 16, bonbon: 16, chica: 16, chi: 18, mike: 18, BB: 12, Goldie: 20, springtrap: 17,**

 **VILIANS: dram: 22, Vincent: ? Marionette:?**

 **Anyway, guys, I hope you like how I have done them biologic as well, you know, it's different to them being animatronics. However if you want me to do them as animatronics, I can. Just let me know in the comments. - This one of the weirdest questions I've ever asked…**

 **And there may be some pairings in this story that aren't what the usual pairings are.**

 **Now, crapy disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Dram belongs to Dram123.**

 **Oh and Kretic city isn't far from Dalvock. Anyway! All I gotta say now is R &R&E! **

**Oh and this takes place** **1 year later**

 _ **Kretic city, Sunday, 10:30 pm**_

Dram, Vincent and marionette had been waiting for the perfect time to bring out their plan, and now was finally the right time. They figured if they were gonna defeat the new generation of the faz gang, they were gonna need to rid anything that could get in their way, and they only do that together. All 3 villains were staring at a tall building, the one dram had described. It stretched quite high and had quite big windows. It was called the KRA, Kretic rental apartments. That was their target, what they planned to rid was in there…

 _ **Kretic city, KRA building, same day, same time**_

The 2 golden creatures were sitting inside their apartment, laughing.

One was a golden bear and light blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hat and tie and was pretty slim and tall. His fur had the slightest glowing tint to it. He was 20 years old. His name was Goldie (you guys know him as golden freddy). His personality was nice and kind, but could work up quite a temper when angered.

Sat next to him was a golden bunny, with obviously 2 long fluffy ears, bright neon green eyes, light greed bowtie and was tall and very lean. He also had a glowing tint to him. He was 17 years old. His name was springtrap. His personality was again kind and caring and he was pretty selfless, but he could get extremely angry, worse than Goldie.

"God, Goldie, I thought I was bad at telling jokes!" the golden bunny, springtrap, laughed as he gave the golden bear, Goldie, a brotherly punch to the arm.

"I know right!"Goldie cried as he chuckled. The 2 of them were very close, practically brothers, though they were actually only cousins. They had been living together ever since they could remember, but they didn't know how it had happened. They had hardly any memory on their parents, but they didn't really care. They had each other.

Both of them were something called a golden creature. Gold creatures are extremely rare, and there weren't that many in the world. They were animals that were born with gold fur and had special abilities. As they simply called them golden powers. Often the gold creatures rivalled with their opposites.

What was strange was that there was only one type of gold creatures, but 3 of dark creatures. There were usual dark creatures, similar to a gold creature, only evil and slightly less powerful. Then there was a purple creature, more powerful then dark creatures and are born, well, purple. And finally there was another one… **(Sorry guys, can't mention it yet, that will be for story 3)**

Goldie and springtrap had a huge rival with a dark and purple creature, marionette and Vincent. Though one day the 2 villain stopped attacking them, springtrap and Goldie hadn't seen them since. However, they had recently earned a new enemy. Dram.

That guy was very mysterious. He wasn't a dark creature, purple creature or any other, he was a normal wolf. Despite the fact he could somehow teleport. He had metal legs, god knows why. He had incredible speed, however the 2 gold creatures could run just slightly faster, but they usually used power to defeat dram. The wolf was surprisingly, not more powerful, but more skilful then their last enemies, and the 2 gold creatures had been really struggling to take him down.

But they hadn't seen him for a year now, and they were really starting to get suspicious. Where had he gone, as well as Vincent and marionette? But at that moment they were just simply talking and had forgotten all about their enemies. Until…

"Hey bro, have you ever thought off what happened to, you know, Vincent, the puppet and dram?" Goldie asked his younger cousin. Springtrap shook his head and began to think.

It had been ages…

 _ **Same city, outside the KRA building, 11:00 pm**_

"Okay, its dark enough, let's bring out this plan!" dram demanded as the 3 villains teleported away to their separate locations.

Vincent teleported to the mid-way up the KRA on the left side of the building. He then took a deep breath and held his hands in front of himself. Then he used a dark purple laser to cut through the walls of the building.

Marionette teleported to again mid-way up the building only on the right side. He did the same thing as Vincent and used a black laser to cut through the walls. The 2 of them had finally finished what they had to do and immediately teleported out, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

 _ **Back with springtrap and Goldie**_

The 2 golden animals were in their own world of mind scape when springtraps ears perked up. He had something, something loud. Being a golden animal also gave him a lot better hearing then a usual bunny would have. Goldie noticed,

"Whoa springtrap, what is it?" he asked concerned. Springtrap didn't answer, instead he just looked around him to see if the nose was in the rom. It wasn't. The sound was echoing from somewhere in the building and from outside.

Springtrap immediately jumped up and ran to the balcony. When he peered over and started down the building. They were almost at the very top of the apartments on level 32 which meant they got a good clear sight of the rest of the building bellow.

"Oh god…" springtrap muttered. Goldie quickly ran up next to him and also peered over the edge to see something he had never imagined.

The building was collapsing. There was a huge gash in the building, in the middle. Something or someone had blasted the KRA in half. The golden animals could now feel it, the building was tilting.

Springtrap and Goldie ran back inside and began to panic. Unfortunately they had one of the same weaknesses as the dark creatures, they couldn't teleport when showing too much fear. The 2 could hear all the screams coming from down below, and new what they had to do.

"Alright, we need to concentrate on getting everyone else out of here!" springtrap cried and Goldie agreed. However before they could do anything the building made a last move and completely toppled over. Sending Goldie and springtrap to the back wall. The impact of the building would have killed anyone I it, but the 2 gold creatures being who they were, were just knocked unconscious.

However Goldie managed to grab a ledge before hitting the back wall. It dislocated his arm and he screeched in pain, but he managed to hold on. He looked back to see springtrap out cold against the floor, blood coming from behind his head.

"SPRINGTRA-"Goldie tried but was interrupted by an explosion. It was enough to cause almost as much as a nuclear explosion. The building was sent into millions of pieces, some spreading into other cities. And Goldie's vision went black.

 _ **Back with dram, marionette and Vincent, 11:30 pm**_

All three watched from the outer skirts of the city as the explosion went off in the building of KRA. The explosion literally blew up half the city if not more. The villains had a protected dark force field around them, created by the puppet, to stop anything from hitting them.

"You found the 2 yet?" Vincent asked dram as he scanned the sky.

"Yes…" dram pointed towards to sky, where there were 2 visible gold streaks pouring through the sky. They hit the ground and created their own little explosions. All three chuckled evilly before staring back at were the figures had landed. The two had been blasted so far back they had landed on the out skirts of Dalvock.

Dram quickly sped Vincent over to Goldie, where the purple guy bent down in front of the golden bear. He was every severally injured, even him being a golden animal wouldn't have been enough to keep him alive if he didn't get help soon. The other 3 couldn't care less.

Vincent placed 2 fingers on Goldie's fore head and focused his power. Vincent let the purple aura surround him, signalling that he was suing his mind power. His goal was to completely erase Goldie's memory. And it worked. When Vincent was done, dram sped him over to be springtrap was.

He looked even worse. Vincent did the same to the bunny as he had done to the bear. When he was done, the 2 sped back to the marionette.

"Done?" he asked.

"Done… and now we can actually bring out the real plan!" Vincent said as he turned back to dram, who nodded and all tree teleported away. Now that the 2 golden animals were out of the way, they may have a shot at destroying freddy, toy freddy, mangle, foxy, bonnie, bon bon, chica, chi, mike and BB. Vincent wasn't gonna even hesitate to kill his son, mike.

 _ **Dalvock city, Pexul, room 456, 12:00 pm**_

Everyone was in a deep sleep in their beds. Sleeping soundly peacefully. Until…

 _BANG!_

Bonnies ears immediately perked up a he opened his eyes in shock. What was that?

Bonnie quickly sat up in bed and looked to see if the sound had woken anyone else up. No. freddy and foxy were still sound asleep.

 _BANG!_

Another sound, it almost sounded like an explosion. It was a lot louder so this time foxy and freddy also shot up in bed.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" foxy cried.

"I-im not sure…" bonnie muttered.

 _BANG!_

It was clear now, it was coming from outside. All 3 boys rushed over to the window at the same time chica and mike burst into the room.

"Are you guys hearing that?" chica asked as she ran over to look out the window with the boys, mike in tow. All 3 nodded as they stared at the scene in front of them. Chica squeezed in-between and when she saw what they were gasping at, she had to clasp her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The explosion was almost equal to a nuclear. It was like a huge mushroom cloud of terror. Though it was miles away, it was big enough to scare anyone to death. There was no way anyone could survive that. But then she saw something, 2 gold streaks, pouring from the sky.

"Hey guys look at that!" chica directed to what she saw and they all looked to where she was pointing. The 2 gold streaks then landed on the out skirts of Dalvock, however were too small for the gang to see what they were once they had landed. What ever it was, it looked mysterious

"Maybe we should tell the others and go check it out…" Freddy suggested and they turned to the door so they could go and see their siblings. But before freddy turned, he could swear he saw a purple and grey streak, very small, visit the sight were the streaks had landed. But he shrugged it off and followed his friends.

 _ **Same place, room 215, 12: 15 pm**_

Toy freddy, bonbon, mangle, chi and BB were in the living room, discussing what they had just heard. They were at the other inside of the building, so they couldn't see the explosion from their window. However they managed to make out light coming from behind the building. The bang woke up almost everyone in the city, as all their lights were on.

"What the heck was that?" BB asked his friends, and they all shook their heads.

"Not sure, bud. Maybe we should go check on the others, see if they know anything…" toy freddy suggested but before anyone could move, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them!" bonbon said as she ran over to open it up. Stood in the door way were indeed their siblings. In the background they could hear screams from other rooms and kids crying.

"Hey, can we come in?" freddy asked as bonbon gestured for them to enter.

"So, you guys heard that?" mangle asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Who didn't?" bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Were on the other side of the building, we couldn't see the explosion." Bonbon explained

"Yeah, we figured that." Bonnie said again.

"Anyway, we also saw these gold streaks fall from the sky, we have no idea what they are…" freddy trailed off.

"We think we should go check them out, because I've never seen anything like it. And if has something to do with Vincent or marionette…" Chica said

The group decided they would go and investigate. When they went to exit the building, they were stopped by the police guards.

"Sorry, no one may exit the building, the explosion has caused some damaged to this part of the town." The police on the right said. The faz gang didn't listen, instead all 10 tried to push past them. But only more police rushed over from the reception desk.

"Didn't you hear me, I said no one is allowed out, it is for your own safety." He said again.

"Look, sir, there is something we need to check on, we will not take any of the dangerous route to get there." Freddy explained but the guards just shook their heads.

"All the routes to get anywhere are dangerous. You may not leave!"

The group huffed in frustration and turned back and headed towards room 456. When they got there, they all looked out the window again and hadn't realised how much damage to explosion had caused. The real reason why they wanted to check out those gold streaks, was because, for some strange reason, it reminded them of Vincent and marionettes powers, only it was golden. They hadn't seen the 2 villains in so long, they were gonna check out anything that could be related to them. Eventually the group formed a plan to get down to the scene and check it out.

"Okay, so we can't exit through the way we usually do, so I guess we have to go extreme…"bonbon asked the group.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Window…" bonbon said casually. Every one stared at her like she was crazy, but she just shrugged.

"Wasn't this group designed to take down Vincent?" everyone nodded

"Weren't we willing to take risk to save the city?" they all nodded again.

"So…?" this time everyone sighed and gave in, they were going to exit through the window. Bonnie grabbed the longest rope he could find, and tied it to almost everything in the apartment. Once he was done, mangle smashed the window and threw the rope down. No one could see how far down it went, so they just decided to climb down and hope for the best.

Toy freddy and freddy went first, followed by foxy and bonnie, then bonbon and mangle. Then came chica and chi, with last but not least mike and BB.

Mike had only gone down a few meters when he noticed BB wasn't on the rope, but standing at the top, peering over the edge. He looked scared, of course, as he was only 12. Climbing out of a building from a window 20 stories up isn't something the kid does every day, in fact none of them do.

"Come on BB, its okay, you fall and we will catch you, or at least try to." Mike assured him, whispering the last part. BB shyly nodded before leaving his balloons behind and began making his way down the rope.

"Uhh guys, I think we've got a problem!" toy freddy called from the end of the rope.

"What is it?" bonbon called as she stopped climbing at looked down at him, as so did everyone else. The rope was no were near long enough. There were another 7 stories they needed the rope to cover, and they didn't have it.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do now?!" mangle cried.

"I know, let's all stare at who gave us this idea!" bonnie shouted, defining his sister.

"Hey! I-"

"Guys! Let's concentrate on what we do now! You can row later. I say we all climb back up and see if we have a longer rope anywhere!" freddy said as BB tried to climb back up, but the rope made a sound, almost as if was giving way… the sound again… it was. The rope was giving way, it was parting from above BBs hands.

"Ahh! G-guys, its parting!" BB cried in fear and the others began to panic. They couldn't go up nor down. The rope was just about to snap when chica cried,

"Every one, there are hinges on the windows, grab them!" and they all did so, just in time. The rope swayed for a few seconds before falling. Every one sighed in relief but immediately got irritated again when they remembered they had to find a way down the 7 stories.

"Alright guys, there are hinges on every window, we are gonna have to make our way down like that, so be very careful! Its sunset, so though it doesn't give much light, it still gives us enough to know what we are doing!" freddy managed to call over the wind.

Everyone began to slowly make their way down, rarely slipping. The ground seemed so far away, it felt like they would never make it.

"Note to self, never listen to my sister again!" bonnie said.

"Aye, lad. Never!"

"Foxy, that was a note to self!"

"Guys, we are almost there, come on! Don't rush, take your time!"

In a few minutes, toy freddy, freddy, foxy, mangle and bonnie were already on the ground. Chi, chica, bonbon mike and BB were still making their way down. Bonnie was helping bonbon of the hinges when he heard a scream. He looked up and saw chi had slipped and was now free falling. He sped as quickly as possible to catch, and he was luckily in time.

Chi landed in Bonnie's arms and was shocked when she didn't feel the impact of the floor. When she noticed who caught her, she blushed a blood red, shining through her yellow feathers. She quickly looked away, and bonnie laughed, his own cheeks bright red.

Chica and foxy awed as they watched, holding each other in their arms.

Bonbon watched the 2 pairs (bonnie and chi not together yet). She thought they looked really cute together, but she was slightly disappointed. Not because of them, but because she wondered if she would ever meet the right guy. She let the thought slide for now and concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Okay so we made it down, now we just got to pinpoint where those 2 gold streaks fell…" freddy said once everyone was standing on solid ground.

"Ok so does anyone know where they fell?" mangle asked. Awkward silence. Mangle face palms.

"Uhh, ok guys, we need to search the area for them, we will split up into 2 teams. Mangle, Freddy, bonnie, mike and I will go east, toy freddy, foxy, chi, chica and BB will go west, okay?" bonbon organised the teams and it wasn't long before they were all scanning the area.

The outskirts of Dalvock where scattered with building parts, wires, metal, a few dead bodies, and some grass was set on fire, luckily it wasn't spreading. Every time the groups past a dead body, they had an urge to turn around and take care of them first. But doctors and scientist say not to touch the dead body, just give them the location. The faz gang weren't gonna remember the locations.

Bonbons group had been wondering around for ages and had almost covered all of east, in the section of where the streak had landed. They were about give up hope when bonbon spotted something sticking out from behind a chuck of one of the buildings. She ran over and turned to find something horrifying. It was a golden bunny. Its colour looked almost slightly rusted, and it was in the worst shape she had ever seen anyone. Its right ear was half missing, and he had huge gashes, on his chest, 2 on his arms, and another on his left leg. The bunny's body was almost completely stayed in blood. His eyes were closed and there were no signs of life coming from him.

Bonbon immediately bent down to examine the body closer. It was defiantly a golden colour, with long ears, or ear and looked to be a teen. The fact that it was golden meant that it was probably the gold streak her friends had described. Then bonbon noticed something she never thought possible. This bunny was obviously in the explosion, and no one could have survived it… could they? Bonbon swore she saw his chest very slowly moving up and down.

Bonbon immediately put her head to his chest. She heard a heartbeat, a dangerously low shallow heartbeat. Just then bonnie, mangle, freddy and mike turned the corner to see her kneeling over the body. Bonbon looked up and said,

"I think we may have found what made on one those gold streaks…" freddy confirmed as the others nodded. What else could of, what else was gold?

Foxy's group didn't take as long to find what had made the other gold streak. Infact, they had only been looking for a few minutes when chica called out,

"Hey guys! Think I found one of the gold streaks!" every one rushed over to where she was. She was right.

In front of them was a golden bear, injured and battered. He had a lot over cuts and scratches all over his skin, and a few nasty looking gashes and out of position body parts. He was covered in blood and looked lifeless, but wasn't completely... he was breathing, they could hear his slow steady breaths.

"Okay, guys! We need to take him to the hospital, and quick! Let's go and meet with the others and-" before toy freddy could finish, Bonnies voice came from behind him,

"Hey, you guys found the other one?" all 5 spun around to see bonnie and freddy each at the side of a golden bunny, his arms around freddy and bonnie. He was badly injured and out cold. Bonbon and mangle were behind them along with mike.

"y-yeah…" toy freddy stepped aside, revealing the other gold animal.

"Whoa, he and this one must be the gold streaks we saw, as there isn't really anything gold around here…" freddy said.

"Okay, guys, we can talk later! We need to get these two to the hospital, come on!" chica led the way to the NDH (national Dalvock hospital)…

 **Okay guys, there's the first chapter! YEEAAAHHH! Sorry, a little too happy! I really hope you enjoyed, I will post again soon! Plz guys review! This story may not turn out to be what you expect, so if you got any ideas what so ever, Plz suggest them. I would love to know what YOU guys think! And I am hoping to add a cover onto this story, it hard since I draw it on an iPad, and it's quite detailed, for someone my age! Until then, Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	2. Amnesia

**HEELLOOOOO! Okay, well, uhh, hi…. 'Awkward silence'…. Ok whatever. Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter! Anyway, I just wanna say if you wonder why I answer almost EVERY review, it's because I, well, love to! And now:**

 **MarkedJewel**

 **Thnx, I hope it will turn out good!**

 **Freddy's fan5432**

 **Well I guess you will have to wait and see if they survive…**

 **Dram123**

 **This actually a review from my last story, however it does link to this one… now, mike is Vincent's son, so of course he is going inherit** _ **something**_ **from his father, you guys will just have to wait and see… oh and Im glad you like the OC. Im not that experienced on writing about bad asses.**

 **A Shyguy**

 **I haven't even began to get into what dram can do, so be ready…**

 **Thnx guys! Anyway I guess im moving on to the story, I did the disclaimer last time! Plz R &R&E**!

 _ **Dalvock, outside NDH, 5:00 am**_

Good news: The faz gang arrived outside the hospital, finally.

Bad news: a huge section of a building had impaled itself in the center of the hospital, so it was closed. You would have thought that they never closed hospitals.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do now?" bonbon asked. Even though she didn't even know the 2 golden animals, their group was designed to specifically save and protect. They couldn't let these 2 animals die whiles they still had a slight chance to live.

"W-well, am not sure… but we can't leave 'em be in that condition, we should take them back to our apartments, and we can try to patch 'em up as much possible. It should hopefully keep 'em alive long enough until we can get them some real help." Foxy suggested. The others confirmed.

As they made their way to the apartments, they remembered that the police were at the entrance/exit. What would happen if they just went in there and the police spotted them? They were gonna have to find another way into the building, and they couldn't climb back up the building if they head to carry to unconscious bodies.

"Ok, so, is there another way in the building?" freddy asked bonbon, toy freddy, mangle, chi and BB as they had been living in the building longer than the rest of them. All 5 simply shook their heads in disappointment.

"Wait, maybe we can sneak in whiles the police aren't looking, we are pretty good at getting around unnoticed you know!" chi slightly boasted towards no in particular. Everyone considered it for a moment. Yes it was way too dumb and simple, but it was their only hope of getting in. freddy asked,

"Alight, I guess we are doing it that way… who wants to go first?"

After like, 10 minutes of debating on who goes in first they finally came to decision. Freddy and mangle would go first as they were the strongest, so they could simply knock out the guards if they were spotted.

Then bonbon would follow on after would and signal to the others when it was alright to follow. Then foxy and bonnie would speed over with the 2 gold animals. Then the others would follow on behind.

So freddy and mangle began to creep along the floor of the reception. The distance between them and the police was pretty far so if they made a noise the police may not hear… they were dead wrong. The 2 were about half way across the room when freddy accidently kicked over a small metal bin.

It collided with the floor making a _CLASH!_ Sound. The police immediately spun around and saw the 2.

"Hey, we told you and a few of your friends not to exit the building, never mind sneak out!" one of them screeched. Freddy was already angered. He and the others didn't have time for this crap. He honestly hated police, despite the fact he protected the city which meant protecting them.

Freddy began to charge at the police and they pulled out their guns.

"Stay back, sir! I don't want to have to use this!" one of the police called over but freddy just kept coming, mangle right behind him. The police began to sweat, pulling their grip tighter on the trigger. Eventually the leader officer said,

"Im very sorry sir!" and he shot the gun, freddy had no time to react. He didn't need to though, as before the bullet could reach the bear, a purple blue sped by, picking freddy up on the way. The sound of the wind form the blur was so fast that freddy had to shout for it to hear him,

"Thanks bonnie!"

"No probs, Fred!"

"H-hey. What the hell?! They heard the guards screech as they sped back to the group. Meanwhile as the police were distracted, mangle as quickly as possible went up behind them and one by one, knocked them out.

"Alright, we safe to g o n-"she never got to finish as sirens went off. It was obvious they had been caught, but how? The group had no idea…

"I think we better run!" bonbon cried as all the cameras turned to face the gang. Everyone made a dash for the elevators. Luckily, they managed to get inside just in time. When they reached level 23, they rushed to room 456. They obviously didn't have long till the 2 mysterious animals would say goody to this world.

"Hurry, lay them on the beds inside the spare bedroom! I will get the first aid…" mangle ran off. It was gonna have to be her, chica, chi, mike and bonbon to look after the 2 as they boys as the others had absolutely no experience in first aid, except for mike.

"Okay!" bonbon answered. She and the girls ran to lay them on the beds as mike went with mangle. The rest of them just sat in the living room. They thought it would be a little disrespectful to do the usual: play on the Xbox; talk and laugh loudly and all that when their friends were working hard to save some strangers. However that was something they were really gonna struggle with... In the next 30 seconds they were screaming in laughter, messing around with the Xbox, and play wrestling on the carpet.

"Shhh! Im sorry guys but we need to concentrate!" bonbon poked her head around the corner, a frustrated expression spread across her face.

"Sorry, sis, you know how hooked I am on this game!" bonnie called to her, but she simply turned and walked back towards the spare bedroom. She was rarely that concentrated. The boys stopped what they were doing and sat on the couch to talk.

"So, who do you think those 2 gold guys are?" toy freddy asked the gang.

"What do you mean?" BB asked confused

"Guys, it's impossible they could just survive that, and that may not even survive… I think maybe hidden somewhere in this deep plot, Vincent may be behind all this…"

"Maybe, but we haven't seen Vincent in ages, how do we even know he's still out there?"

They all sat a thought for a minute, what if he really was gone? But they all new Vincent and marionette well enough to know that they wouldn't just leave, they would be out for revenge…

 _ **Same place, with the girls, 7:30 am**_

"Okay, mangle, I need the anti-infect stuff, please?" mike called to mangle as he examined the huge gash going across the gold bunnies chest (Springtrap). Mangle rushed over with the bottle and mike quickly got to work. The bunny was in a lot worse condition then the bear was. They were worried that some of his gashes might never heal properly, however the bears properly could heal right, maybe he was further from where the explosion was set off. Another question was how was the explosion set off, and why?

Several hours later…

"Finally! We have patched them up as well as we can, hopefully enough to keep them alive. If the hospital doesn't reopen soon, we may have sneak out of here again and try somewhere else." Mike said.

"I don't think they will be regaining consciousness any time soon. Maybe we-"chica was interrupted by a sudden groan. All 5 turn to see the bear's eyes squinting.

"Whoa! Is that even possible?" chi asked. How could the bear manage to regain consciousness in such a state? They all got to his bed side and waited for him to wake up. But what happened… it wasn't what they expected.

The gold bear's body let of a small light. His body glowed a gold shine. And while it did, all the blood that had stained his fur completely faded out. When the light slowly faded away, it revealed his fur to be a proper golden colour, not the dirty, messy fur colour he wore when the gang had found him.

All of them were astonished. All the blood had simply dried away, vanished, disappeared… and now left in its place was a shimmering gold clean coat of fur? That made no sense…

"Uhh…" the bear groaned as he weakly opened his eyes. He squinted a few times before getting used to the light. When his eyes where fully open, he had a look of confusion on his face.

"What the…"

"Are you okay?" mangle asked immediately.

"I-I think… but-"

"Oh, sorry, mmm… if you're wondering where you are, well this is our apartment. My name is mangle, this is chi, chica, mike and bonbon. Whats your name?"

"I-I … I think m-my name is… Goldie? Yeah, Goldie…" Goldie replied uncertain

"Ok, goldie, whats the last thing you remember?" chica asked, she was a little concerned on how Goldie had almost forgotten his name.

"The last thing I remember… I… im not sure… I can't remember a-anything…" Goldie stuttered. He tried as hard as he could, but he just couldn't remember anything. Suddenly he felt a pain in his head, he was trying too hard to force the memories to his mind.

Goldie grasped his for head and winced. The others swore they saw the slightest purple flicker of light reflect from Goldie's head.

"What the- what was that?!" bonbon cried. He looked a lot like the light that Vincent reflected.

"What…?" Goldie asked whiles looking up, the pain had now subsided. When he did, he caught something from the glimpse of his eye. He turned his head to look right and swore something that would mess with his head again.

"What… I... I think I… I think I know…him…" Goldie muttered. Everyone looked to where he was looking, the gold bunnies direction.

"w-what do you mean…? Mangle asked him.

Goldie clutched his head again and flinched. Suddenly a load of memory's flashed through his minds, they were memories of him and that gold bunny. The backstory to the memories where still fuzzy and unclear. However it was now clear to him who the gold bunny was... All he remembered is that the 2 had known each other for a long time, they were cousins, and who the bunny was. He remembered how much they cared for each other and those emotions returned to him. Nothing else came to his mind.

Mangle put her hand on his shoulder and firmly asked him,

"Goldie, whats going on with you?" but Goldie ignored her. Instead he looked up again at springtrap and realized what a state he was in.

Springtrap hadn't woken up yet, nor had he received the gold glow Goldie had had. Instead, springtrap still had half his right ear missing, huge bandaged up gashes, and blood stained fur…

"S-springtrap…" Goldie muttered whiles staring at him.

"w-what?" mangle asked him confused

"w-what happened to us, where did you find us?"

"We… y-you really don't remember?" mike asked. Goldie simply shook his head.

" We found you in a damaged part of town, you were caught in an explosion… and to be honest… no one should have survived it, we d-don't understand how you survived it…" chi muttered as Goldie's eyes wided. E=he knew why he survived it, but didn't, what was going on? He was so lost…

"O-okay…" he muttered. He lay back down in the bed and closed his eyes.

"Guys, lets head back to the others, let him rest…" mangle muttered as they all headed out.

 _ **Same place, 5: 26 pm**_

The boys had made some sort of routine. They seemed to be one minute playing on the Xbox, grabbing a snack from the kitchen or the usual, they would chat for 10 minutes, then go back to what they were doing etc. when the girls finally came back from doing a bit of shopping, they sat down on the couches to talk with the boys.

"Guys, earlier today, that gold bear woke up…" mangle said

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" freddy asked

"We didn't think it was the right time, we were still thinking it over ourselves, but it was really strange…" chica started.

"First his body glowed this gold sort gold glow, and all the blood on his fur… simply vanished," bonbon explained

"And then when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. He clutched his head a few times, and then when he saw the other one… we really don't know. But one things officially, theses 2 are not normal." Chi finished.

"Well, maybe it some sort of amnesia, hopefully it will only be short termed."

"Can we see them?" bonnie asked for some random reason.

"Umm… is that a good idea?" bonbon asked

"I think its fine, follow me." Mangle offered as everyone got up and went with her.

When they got to the spare bedroom, mangle quietly opened the door, only to find Goldie sitting up in bed, staring of into space. He seemed to have zoned out. When he saw them he was about to open his mouth to talk, but was interrupted when freddy said,

"Hello, uhh…"

"…'goldie'…" mangle whispered to him.

"Hello, goldie?"

"Huh? Oh um hi…" Goldie said as he slipped out of bed. He stood up with ease as if he had never been caught in an explosion. He looked around at everyone in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh, uh sorry! We just…" toy freddy trailed off. They had all been staring at him, eyes wide. That was gonna look pretty freaky.

"So um, sorry we weren't there when you woke up, but I guess that means we can introduce ourselves now. Im freddy, this is,"

"Toy freddy,"

"Bonnie,"

"Foxy,"

"BB,"

Goldie then turned to the gold bunny on the other bed. Goldie went over to him and leaned over.

"Has he woken up yet?" Goldie asked concerned. The girls and mike shook their heads, as the boys had no idea.

"No one understands what is going…"

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, or did you just randomly find me and springtrap?"

"Springtrap?"

Goldie nodded his head at springtrap, defining him and the immediately understood and mangle said,

"Well the truth is, we actually saw these 2 gold streaks coming from the explosion, so we thought we would go and investigate…" everyone took it in turns to explain what had happened. When they were all done, Goldie sat there with a complete poker face. He was trying exceedingly hard to remember but just couldn't manage to do.

Mangle noticed that Goldie looked confused and lost, the expression on his face telling everything. Suddenly he grabbed his head in his hands again. Mangle was the only one who noticed the purple glow again coming from his head. She was really starting to wonder if Vincent was anything to do with this, maybe he was t

"Hey, guys, could I please all with goldie alone for a minute?"

"Umm... Sure, knock your selves out." Freddy offered as they slowly made their way out the room. What mangle had just asked made Goldie even more confused. What could she want to talk to him about? When she looked back in his direction, he got up and walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"So, you really don't remember? Mangle asked him again.

"no, I swear, I don't know why, I mean, when I saw that gold bunny, I remembered him, we've always been really close… I don't why I just remembered that specifically, but I only know who I am and who he is… nothing else."

"I want you to tell me everything you remember, everything… I don't care what it's about, tell me…"

Goldie felt real uncomfortable with telling somewhere he had only known for a few hours everything he knew about his personal life, but when he looked into mangles eyes, he saw something. He saw trust, care and kindness in them, and it was rare he ever saw someone like that. He decided he could trust her,

"i-I know im 20 years old, my species and my personality is something that comes naturally to me. I know springtrap, my cousin, I've known for basically all my life, he's 17 and that's just about it, I remember nothing else, not what happened, not how we got here… however I do know something, but it's not important…"

"Tell me."

"but-"

"Tell me!"

"Well, I know that me and springtrap, we aren't normal, but that's all I know…"

Mangle immediately knew he was holding something back, but what? She decided she would tell him all about what they had been through over the past few years, and maybe he would decide to tell her what else he knew.

However when she was done, Goldie simply nodded before falling into deep thought.

"Listen, before you woke up, your body glowed. When it did, all the blood disappeared from your fur, do you at least know why?" mangle tried again.

But instead of saying anything, he took one of the bandages of his chest and then another followed by another. When he was done, mangle stared in shock,

"w-what?! What the fu***** hell?!"

"Whoa, I have no idea why just took them off…" Goldie cried. The truth is he didn't. He just had an instinct, telling him that he didn't need them. He didn't take the bandages of purposely. But mangle wasn't shocked because off that,

"Your g–gashes… there gone… but how?!" mangle cried. Goldie looked himself over and realized what she meant. The way she had described the explosion, it was obvious that he would have been injured if he was caught in it. He knew he was injured, but there was nothing there now

"i-I don't know…"

"Okay, I mean I saw that glow that radiated off your body, but…"

"Wait, light radiate off my body?" Goldie was now as confused as hell. What was all of this, why could ne remember anything? It's like he knew the answer, but didn't.

"Okay, forget for now, you've woken up now, we can show you around the apartment and talk more then, okay?"

"Yeah…" Goldie took another glance back at springtrap, and then the 2 headed back out.

 _ **Dalvock, drams apartment, 12:00 pm, midnight.**_

"Alright everything is working, the plans going just as it should.. Or at least most of it. The bear doesn't remember anything, which means he doesn't remember his abilities, however there is a small error…"

"Oh, fuck god marionette! What is it?" dram complained

"The bear managed to heal…" marionette confirmed

"WHAT?!"

"But he doesn't remember how he did, he doesn't even know he has special abilities, nor does he know he has them! And the bunny, hopefully everything will go right with him… he hasn't woken up yet-'

"Well that's a start…"

"- so im assuming that his injuries will not heal…"

"They better not, because I swear if you 2 messed up, I will-"

"Don't be such an assho-"Vincent interrupted

In seconds, dram had Vincent by the neck, but the purple guy didn't worry, he just teleported away. He reappeared behind dram and was about to swipe at him, when dram spun around and caught his hand with ease.

"Watch it…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever… marionette, are we ready to bring out phase 2 of the plan?..."

… **What next?... WELL, there you are! I know it took me a while to post, but it may be like that for this story, lots of homework! Yaaayyyyy (so sarcastic) anyway hope you enjoyed, PLZ REVIEW! Thnx so much to those who have and still do, but I would also like to see some new people review! Thanks guys! Will post soon! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	3. confusion?

**Whats up everybody! We doin good… yeah we doin good! Now here is something I haven't done in a while-**

 **Freddy: hello guys!**

 **Chica: yeah hey friends!**

 **Foxy: Aye, lads and lasses!**

 **Bonnie: im screaming words!**

 **Bonbon, toy freddy, chi, mangle and BB: what?**

 **Mike: never mind guys! Let's party!**

 **Me: nonononno! No time for partying now! Now time for… chapters? Yeah chapters! And I will answer reviews at the end! And now all I have to say is R &R&E! **

_**Dalvock, Pexul, room 456, Tuesday 4:00 pm (the last chapter was on Monday!)**_

The faz gang along with Goldie where sitting and talking in the living room. They had had long decisions with Goldie about his amnesia and memories, though he really didn't remember anything. The faz gang decided not to let Goldie go until he got his memory back, they wanted him to be safe.

Another concern was that gold bunny, who Goldie defined as springtrap. He hadn't woken up yet, nor did he show any signs of healing. His breathing was as shallow as ever and they feared that he may not make it. They had had no idea how goldie had just managed to heal himself by his body glowing, but if this bunny could do that, it wasn't gonna happen now. He was a lot worse than Goldie.

"Hey, you worried about springtrap?" freddy asked Goldie and he nodded.

"Yeah… I also can't stop thinking… why can't I remember? I mean, it may well be the explosion that gave me amnesia, and it probably was but…"

"But what?..."

"I just don't believe it's completely true... I don't know why… but I feel their something else behind it…"

"Yeah, that's what we thought when we came to investigate the gold streaks in the sky. We had never seen a light or natural power that bright except from facing Vincent…"

That name suddenly rung in Goldie's head. He knew the name, he just knew he did. There was something about it, something negative…

 _ **Same place, outside the window, 5:30 pm**_

"Dammin god, how can they not see us?" Vincent chuckled as he stared in through the window of room 456 of the Pexul. He, marionette and dram where floating up the 23 floors, stalking the faz gang. The usual.

"Shut up, we need to wait for the right time to attack. Stay in check! If the golden bear really doesn't know he has those powers, it should be a piece of cake, and that gold bunnies still out…" dram played back the plan with the 2. They both knew dram had already formulated the enter plot for destroying the faz gang once and for all, but they didn't realize how deep it went…\

 _ **Inside, same place, 10:45**_

"Okay, guys it's pretty late, I say we all crash. In the morning we can talk some more. Maybe we can try and help springtrap…" bonbon suggested as they all agreed and headed to their rooms. Bonbon toy freddy, mangle, chi and Bb headed back to their room on level 20, room 215. Goldie went into the spare bedroom again and climbed into bed.

Before he closed his eyes, he once again risked another glance at springtrap. Then he noticed something about his body. It was glowing? Just like his friends had described Goldie's body had when the gashes had healed. No, it was trying to glow, but the light wasn't strong enough to heal springtrap. Instead, after a few seconds of glowing, the light faded in failure.

Springtraps body was struggling to heal. Goldie watched his cousin for a few more moments in concern. What if he never woke up again? No… he had to…

Goldie finally let his eyes rest as he fell into a deep sleep…

 _ **Same place, 11:00pm**_

Dram had now teleported all the 3 into the apartment now the animals were asleep. They were ready to bring out phase 2. This was supposed to be easy, the entire plan was supposed to be easy. However they didn't expect what was about happen, and Vincent was about to get a great surprise…

"Alright, marionette, do your thing…" dram gave the first order, and the puppet smirked as he walked down the dark hall way until completely swallowed in inky blackness.

A few seconds later, a bright grey glow appeared from the end of the corridor, so bright it was blinding. However to dram and the purple guy it was like daytime.

 _ **Same place, boys room, 11: 02pm**_

"Huh?" freddy questioned to himself as he sat up in bed. There was a bright glowing coming from outside the room door, in the hall way. So bright the glow was sneaking through the bottom of the bedroom door and filling their room.

Freddy looked across to see foxy and bonnie sitting up in bed groaning.

"What the hell?" bonnie complained.

"Aye, what is that?" foxy said as he began to get out of bed.

The three of them wondered sleepily over to the door. When freddy opened it, the light was worse than ever. They stepped into the open, one by one, covering their eyes. When they finally got used to the brightness, they realized the light was coming from the end of the hall.

"Psst, guys!" the boys turned to see chica and mike standing next to them.

"What do you guys think that light?" mike asked and everyone shrugged.

"Im not sure… but I don't think I like it…" bonnie mumbled as he and the others began making their way towards the blinding light.

"Stop!" everyone turned around, trying to ignore the blinding light. Behind them Goldie stood with a look off terror on his face. For some strange reason, he didn't seem effected by the light.

"g-goldie, whats wrong?" chica asked him. Goldie muttered a few things before saying loud enough so everyone could hear,

"I… kno-know …h-him…"

"uhh, goldie, are you okay lad? You seem to be a little… zoned out…"

Goldie stared at light, he could see right through it, he could see the source of the light. A puppet. A tall, black and white puppet. He had his fist clenched, eyes scrunched tight and a smirk spread on his face. Goldie felt rage fill within him.

He knew that puppet. He just did. It was another one of those memory's that just wouldn't return to his mind. Goldie clenched his head again as several of the memories flooded in. he remembered the marionette with a purple guy. Vincent. Goldie knew he had rivaled with the 2, but didn't know why.

Everyone watched as Goldie head gave another purple glow. It defiantly looked like Vincent's power. But they couldn't be sure.

Then Goldie froze, his expression went from pain to anger and determination. He stared at the puppet. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to attack the thing, and his instincts took over again. He charged. Having no idea on what he was about to do, he delivered a punch to the puppet. Marionette hadn't even seen it coming. Goldie's fist collide with the space between his eyes. When Goldie punch made contact with the puppet, a gold shock erupted from Goldie's fist. It pushed the marionette back against the wall, hard.

Everyone stood shocked from the amount of power Goldie just revealed. It was definite, he was NOT normal. But then, what was he? Goldie then held out his palm at the puppet and sent another gold shock wave, rippling towards the marionette. It hit him with such force that it blasted him back and cracked the wall. Everyone broke out their trance and decided to help.

Bonnie ran back to his room to get his phone and call the toys **(you know what I mean).**

 _ **Vincent and dram, 11:30pm**_

"W-w-what?...how? Oh holy SHIT! This isn't supposed to happen, he isn't supposed to know how to use his powers! Unless he remembers… didn't I tell you to erase his memories?!" dram screeched, losing his patients and anger control again.

"I did, he must have the memories slowly coming back to him!" Vincent argued back.

"Well then we have to do something! We will never be able to get rid of that pathetic 8 if that bear is still in the way! Luckily the bunny isn't up, otherwise with both of them at us, phft, we wouldn't stand a chance…"

The 2 were right next to the marionette when Goldie had attacked him. The purple guy had made the 2 invisible so they could bring out and unexpected attack. And now was the time to bring the rest of the plan, phase 2 into action.

 _ **Same place, Spare bedroom, same time**_

He tried. As hard as he could. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring his eyes to open. He had been trying for days now and he was tired of attempting and failing. He knew that if he didn't wake up soon, he probably would never wake up. Springtrap couldn't handle it any longer. With the last of his mental strength, he forced his eyes a crack open.

The room he was in was very dark, except for a small grey glow coming from under the door. It was enough for his eyes to adjust to quickly.

Unlike Goldie, springtrap hadn't lost his memory, he remembered everything. In fact, he remembered Vincent trying to erase his memory, he remembered the pain of the explosion, even when he wasn't conscious. The only reason his memory hadn't been erased was because Vincent wasn't in time to erase it. When he erased Goldie's memory, Goldie's mind had been fragile enough for the purple guy to play around with.

Springtrap slowly got up from the bed, however immediately regret it. He stumbled and had to rest his hands on the wall to prevent himself from falling down again. Only then did springtrap realize what a state he was in. bandages covered his body.

He quickly sat back down on the bed and unraveled them. When he was down, he had a look of shock and horror on his face. Not only did the gashes go exceedingly deep and were dangerously big, they were still bleeding. How? He had been out for days, they should have at least began to heal.

However then he noticed the injury that horrified him the most, his ear. His right ear, half of it was missing. He felt like screaming, to him it was like randomly missing half an arm.

"Oh god! W-why didn't I heal?!" he asked himself in frustration. Golden creatures were able to do that, when their body glowing a gold colour and the gashes and blood heals up. That's what had happened to Goldie, though the bear didn't know it.

Springtrap knew exactly who was responsible for the explosion and ambushing him and Goldie. Vincent, the puppet and… dram? Oh no… it wasn't good those 3 met up.

Springtrap and Goldie had rivaled all three of them, and now it looked like they had teamed up. If it was to destroy the 2 gold creatures themselves, or something else, springtrap really didn't know.

Suddenly, a scream came from the corridor and the sounds of crashing and bashing. A fight. It was coming from the corridor. Springtrap got up from the bed, managing to keep his balance this time, and headed for the door.

He opened it and stepped out into the chaos filled haul way. He turned to the end of the corridor to see something he had expected. All three of them, Vincent, dram and marionette, long time enemies. There were a few others they were fighting against, but springtrap didn't know who they were.

However there was one thing he did recognize, a gold glow… his cousin, Goldie…

 _ **With bonnie, 11:47 pm**_

Bonnie charged into the bedroom at full speed, ran over to his bed side table and grabbed his phone. When he got onto whatsap, bonbon, he called her immediately.

"Hello, bonnie? You do realize it's almost midnight, right?" bonbon asked tiredly and annoyed at her brother for waking her up.

"B-bonbon?! W-we need help. Get the gang and come over to o-our apartment. We are… being… attacked… the puppet… help! We-"the phone went dead and bonbon looked up from her phone worried.

She immediately got everyone one up and told them what bonnie had said to her. As quickly as possible, they got to room 456 and instead of knocking, mangle karate kicked the door down. Her, bonbon, chi, toy freddy and BB burst through the door and ran to the bedrooms only to find the fight scene.

Their siblings, along with mike and Goldie, were fighting against the puppet. Goldie surprised them. He was glowing again, moving a lot faster than usual and he was sending gold shock waves every now and then. All of them stood dumbstruck as he began beating the puppet.

"h-hey!" bonnie called as he came up behind them, out of breath. "H-he's back…"

"We noticed bro…" bonnie muttered as they of them charged into battle.

The others saw the toys and grew more confident. Besides it was only the puppet, right?

Almost as if on cue, the marionette backed up to were invisible dram and Vincent were. And as he did so, they began to fade into reality. Everyone gasped, they hadn't realized that Vincent was there all along. But then their thoughts went to something else.

There was another one there, a wolf, they hadn't met him before. Goldie glared at him, and he got the same pounding in his head. Once again, he recognized him, as well as the purple guy…. But why?

Everyone backed away as the 3 villains smirked fiercely, glaring at each one of them in turn.

The, the most unexpected happened. When Vincent stepped forward to the group, mike followed in his actions. He stepped in front of his friends, shielding them from whatever Vincent was about to do. The others gasped. What the hell was he doing, was he insane?! He couldn't face of Vincent. Even the purple guy was shocked.

"What do you think you're doing, you mother- fucker?" Vincent asked slightly worried. Instead of stuttering like a coward, mike simply said,

"Shielding my friends, why? You got a problem with that?"

"Why, yes…" and with that Vincent stretched his friends in front of him, smirked and a purple blast came from his hands, headed straight at mike.

"MIKE!" everyone cried in unison.

The blast was about the hit mike, but it stopped, almost as if hitting a barrier. Mike had his arms stretched out as well, eyes scrunched tight in fear. When he opened them, what he wanted to happen had.

He was creating a barrier, protecting them from Vincent's wrath. Everyone was a shocked as hell, even marionette and dram. The purple guy hadn't realized yet as he was still using al his power, trying to take down his son, mike.

When he finished, mike let down his barrier and Vincent's stared in horror,

"H-how?"

"You're my father, aren't you? Whatever you can do, I could do… maybe not enough to stop you completely, but enough to protect my friends…" mike explained, proud of himself.

"m-mike?" chica asked, "Are you s-sure?" mike nodded and kept his glaze on the 3 villains.

Now it was finally drams turn. He walked up to mike, and no one moved. When the grey wolf reached mike, he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him high into the air, mike didn't have to react. Everyone parted and their backs hit the wall. They tried to move, but they were to dumbstruck to move, waiting for dram to make a move.

"D-dram… put mike down!" Goldie demanded but the wolf just smirked and stared back at mike.

"So you think you can just-"dram was cut off by a different voice had come from the other end of the corridor.

"You better listen to my cousin!" everyone turned to face the figure at the end of the corridor… springtrap…

He had taken his bandages off and was, obviously, finally awake. Dram dropped mike, not because he was listening to the bear, but because springtrap was awake.

"y-you… you remember?" he asked springtrap, furious now. If he had lost his memory, he wouldn't remember who Goldie was.

"I erased your memory!" Vincent cried as he eyed the golden bunny. Dram pushed past the faz gang and faced springtrap.

"If you 2 **(defining marionette and Vincent)** can't handle some simple, stupid gold creatures, I will have to do this myself!" and dram charged, his mechanical legs going at an incredible speed. This exceedingly shocked foxy.

Springtrap readied himself. Once again, unlike Goldie, he knew about all his abilities, powers and how to use them.

When dram collided with him, the wolf immediately tried to stab a sharp end of one of his metallic feet into springtrap. Dram really had skill, he knew exactly were a good place to stab would be. The gold bunny was shocked at how precise he was. Before the mechanical foot could piece springtraps chest, springtrap swiftly grabbed the foot and slammed it with all his force to the floor.

Dram flipped over and his head hit the floor hard. When he quickly got up, he had to be quick to dodge a punch from springtrap.

"What makes you just turn up like this?! First you ambush me and Goldie by cutting our apartment in half and causing the building to explode. Then erase our memories, or at least try. And now you show up and attack us?! You think teaming up with our old enemies, Vincent and marionette, is gonna get you anywhere?!" springtrap cried in frustration.

Everyone was surprised at that explanation, and it explain alot more to Goldie. What also made it even more confusing was that what springtrap had said, sounded like he and Goldie already new Vincent and marionette, and even knew who this wolf was, namingly dram.

"I would tell ya… but I aint bothered!" dram screeched in reply as he tried to doge the strong gold ripple waves that springtrap sent out, just like Goldie. The 2 fought for ages before Vincent tried to intervene.

But as he ran over, mike, foxy and bonnie got in his way.

"And we do ya think yer gonna lad?" foxy asked the purple guy in a threatening tone. Vincent tried to push past, but mike slapped him, hard. This hardly effected Vincent though. He was about to teleport, when bonnie jumped high and tackled him to the floor in seconds.

Meanwhile, as marionette went in for an attack, toy freddy, chi, chica, freddy and BB (him not doing much) confronted him and prevented him from going any further. He sent out another dark shock wave, and they all managed to dodge it.

Freddy quickly swept his foot as he ducked down, sending the marionette of his feet. Everyone immediately got up again and got into a fighting stance.

Bonbon, mangle and Goldie went over to help springtrap. Him and dram were having a right old feuding. Whenever springtrap sent a golden shock wave towards dram, he was fast enough to dodge, and when he swung a kick or punch at springtrap, he simply side stepped.

Goldie rushed over and sent a blast of light energy at the wolf. It hit directly in the snout and he cried out in pain. Mangle went for him and another angle and kicked him in the groin area.

Dram teleported away with ease and appeared behind bonbon. Springtrap sneaked up behind dram and attempted to punch him in the back of the head, however dram saw it coming. He teleported away just as springtrap brought his fist down. Instead of hitting the dram, springtrap accidently hit bonbon in the back of her head. It sent her down to the floor.

"Oh god! Im so sorry!" springtrap cried, he never hurt a women, ever, unless they were the enemy. He crouched at bonbon side to see if she was alright. She sat up slowly and struggled to say,

"I-its fine, just hurts…" springtrap gave her his hand and she hesitatingly accepted. She rubbed the back off her head, though for more then just the fact it hurt.

Dram was now fighting off mangle and Goldie. The 2 were through kicks and punched in every direction they saw him. It went on for a while until dram teleported and never came back to their fight.

When dra appeared again, it was with marionette and Vincent.

"Come on, we can discuss our plans later, we didn't expect this!" he called and all 3 teleported away.

Everyone scanned the hall way once they were gone. It was a wreck. Electricity was coming from the ceiling with wires hanging down. Every wall had cracks in them. The damage was gonna cost a lot.

Everyone then turned to face springtrap, who was slowly losing consciousness. Not because of any injury's during the fight, but because his wombs were still bleeding for some reason. Before his eyes closed he saw the others running to grab him before he fell to the floor.

 _ **Same place, spare bedroom, Wednesday, 3pm**_

"Guys, he's waking up…" Goldie called over to the others and they came over. Springtrap had been out for a day because of blood loss. Though luckily, his gashes had stopped bleeding, and they hadn't put bandages on him.

Everyone reached his bed side as springtrap opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around at a load of people he had hardly met, but then had no idea who they actually were.

"…"

"You okay, springs?" Goldie asked his cousin. He nodded weakly and was about to ask him who everyone was, but Goldie was already moving on to that.

"Uhh yeah, this is bonbon, bonnie, foxy, mangle, toy freddy, freddy, chica, chi, mike and BB, and they know who you are…"

"Hi…" bonbon said awkwardly as everyone else stayed quite.

"Hey…" he replied

"Springtrap, do you have your past memories?" toy freddy asked him.

"Yes, I do… I know you don't though, Goldie…"

"Yeah, but how did I lose my memory and you didn't, I have no idea." Goldie questioned himself

"I do. He erased your memory first, but when he came to erase mine, my mind was too close to reality by then…"

"Okay, now that topic is… half covered… we need to talk about you three…" bonnie said, pointing at mike, Goldie and springtrap. They all nodded, understanding what bonnie meant.

"I, honestly had no idea how I did that, I never knew I could do that, with those gold like powers…" goldie confirmed

"Well, you did know, until you lost your memories," springtrap seemed pretty upset about Goldie's amnesia, "I've always known I could do that…"

"What are you guys anyway?" mangle asked

"Were something called a gold creature, we've got certain abilities, like swift actions, gold shock waves and high speeds, but we don't use that much, we usually get around like normal people. We don't like drawing attention to ourselves, unless we are in a fight or something…" springtrap explained

"Yikes, we can learn more about that later, now…" everyone turned to face mike.

"How the hell?..." chica asked

"i-I just felt a certain adrenaline, I figured since he was my father, I had to inherit something from him, and I was right… thankfully…" mike replied.

"well, guys, faz gang, it looks like we got another fight coming, whatever's going on with you guys, it all links to Vincent, marionette and that other one…"

"Dram and… wait who exactly is he?"

"It's been ages since we have faced Vincent and marionette as our enemies, in the meantime, we came across dram. He is incredible skilled if you have a decent fight with him, and he has incredible speed when he uses his mechanical legs. That wasn't the last time we ever see him… trust me…" springtrap trailed off.

 _ **Same place, later on**_

Everyone was hanging around the apartment, not sure what next. Goldie and springtrap were sitting on the sofa in a silence. That's until springtrap asked Goldie,

"A-are you sure you don't remember anything? Because if you didn't, y-you would remember me…"

"Well, the truth is, it's like some of the memories began to flood in whenever I saw something I recognized… I would love to get my memories back, to remember my past life…"

"I know what you mean…" springtrap replied, and he really did. Even though he still remembered everything, he felt lost. So lost… he wasn't sure of anything, himself, anyone…

 **THERE IT IS! I know it's been a few days since I last posted, but it may be like that for future stories. Im trying to work on some pictures to add to these stories, but I can't seem to think off any… but I will hopefully get it done… maybe… anyway, hope you enjoyed and now I answer the reviews-**

 **A Shyguy**

 **As I said several times I this chapter, Vincent was the one who erased Goldie's memory, it wasn't the explosion. I know it's confusing… I love how confusing my stories are *gazes off into space* anyway, thanks a lot for carrying on for reading my stories, thanks to everyone who has!**

**Emily Reather**

 **I apologize if it was hard to find, I tried to type it in on google and find it myself, but I couldn't find anything. So do this-**

 **And this is for everyone: if you can't find my future stories, go to my profile name at the top were it says By: Crazyloconutcase, and click the author's name, and it shall come up with my profile. Scroll to the bottom of the page, were it will have my stories. Click on the one you haven't read aka fnaf: the golden years.**

 **Anyway back to Emily Reather, thank you some much, I am really glad you like the story. I think I could use the OC, I do need another character for later on in the story, and I can use her then! The rest of you will find out who she is later on…**

 **Sirfluffy1st**

 **Like ya already! I love how so many people like this story! (It's a lot for me) anyway, I do try and post as soon as possible, so I hope this wasn't too late for ya!**

 **Dram123**

 **There is a reason why mangle is attached to Goldie, and I think I just gave the fuckin secret away… anyway yeah dram is pretty angry, but there is another story behind that, and you guys will find out what that is later. And I am really enjoying using your character!**

 **And now guys I know this story is probably as confusing as the other one, but that's practically the point! Anyway I got a question-**

 **Can everyone tell me** **who their FAVOURITE character in this story** **is, because im gonna try to include them more, just I haven't had the chance as this is only the 3 chapter. Plz tell me in a review! Just put the character's name! Thnx for reading and I will post soon!**

 **Ps: I won't be adding in anymore big part OC except for the one Emily suggested…**

 **Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	4. Evacution? Seriosly?

**Good morning/evening my awesome peeps! Whatever time you're reading this at! Sorry for those who don't know that this is a** **sequel** **to my last story, siblings unite! So if this story confuses you, Plz go to my profile and get my other story! If you read it, this one will make more sense! Things are gonna get more... I don't know actually, now-**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Don't worry, I won't aggravate the toad birds!... whatever the hell they are…**

 **Dram123**

 **Thank you, I love writing the fights! Thanks for informing me on your favorite, I will try and include foxy more! He really seems to a lot of people's favorite, as well as one of mine! And Vincent, he will be a main,** _ **main**_ **focus in the next story, and of course again one of the main villains in this story!**

 **Sirfluffy1st**

 **It's a god idea, but it would be kinda hard to fit that in at this moment in the story! I could do it for Goldie, but springtrap… there is a god reason why I can't, and you will find that out later on! Sorry.**

 **UNone**

 **Thnx for liken it! Im thinking about adding the nightmare animatronics later on. However I don't know if I will make them animatronics, and it might be in quite later on, but I can easily add them in!**

 **Emily Reather**

 **Hi! If you're reading this I just wanna say or ask more like if you have got any specific details for your OC? Because I have an Idea, but it's your OC, what would you like it to look like?**

 _ **Remember guys to tell me your favorite characters**_

 **That's all for now, so Plz R &R&E!**

 **Dalvock, Thursday, 7:10 am**

No one was sure what to do now, not after what had just happened. It's not every day you get ambushed at midnight, see your friends use some sort of random power to defeat your enemy and see a golden bunny with half a missing ear.

Goldie thought that if he went for a walk around outside, it might help clear his head and take his mind of the amnesia. However when he had gone down to the lobby, the police had told him that no one was allowed out the hotel, as the city was too badly damaged from the explosion. Goldie simply teleported away, which shocked the police.

Springtrap had spent the last few hours taking to Goldie about their past, and had showed Goldie a few things that a gold creature could do. When he had told Goldie that their kind could teleport, Goldie understood immediately. His memories were slowly returning, but not enough of them to create near a full picture. He gave the teleporting a try and got it on the first go.

Foxy, bonnie, freddy, toy freddy and mike where simply watching the news to see if they would ever be allowed to exit this hell (being stuck inside the hotel). Instead it showed them a load of ruined buildings from around Dalvock city. Then it skipped to a news report. The lady reporting said,

" _It is a massive tragedy, what happened in Kretic city. Many were killed and thousands injured, and no one knows how this all happened. Some tourists said that the KRA building actually collapsed in half and caused a huge explosion, how the building got cut in half, we have no idea. We have decided that because the city of Dalvock was so severely damaged in the explosion, it would be to dangerous to walk around the city with the threat of paths collapsing inwards, building parts let loose or any other harmful matter. We are going to spread the message to every person in town that the city must be evacuated. Everyone who is hearing this, I repeat, the city must be evacuated._

Bonnie switched off the TV and everyone fell into an awkward silence. That was until they all burst out screaming,

"I can't leave Dalvock, it's been my home for the last 5 frickin years!"

"EVACUTION! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah what is this 1939?! It's not like were at war!"

"I be stayin' here, whether those police like it or not!"

"Where the hell would we even go?!"

"Whoa, whats going on?" bonbon asked the screeching boys as she, mangle, chi, chica, BB, Goldie and springtrap ran into the living room.

"Why the hell are you guys screaming like a load of lunatics?" mangle asked, annoyed. The boys explained to them what they had just heard on TV and their mouths dropped.

"W-w-what?"

"You heard us."

"…"

"…"

"w-we can't just evacuated, we have a life here!"

"My home city, now destroyed, is right next to us, it may be the only place there is where I may have a chance at getting my memories back!"

"Never, not leaving!"

"Whoa, guys calm down…" freddy mocked them. They all glared at him and he put his hand in the air, surrendering.

"Come on, lads, we gotta think of something. Ye all know none of us want to leave Dalvock but it doesn't look like we got a choice…" foxy confirmed.

"The part I really disagree with that they used the blimmin' word evacuated, we don't use old day laughed any more people!" bonnie screeched and bonbon faced palmed at her brothers pathetic statement.

Almost as if on que, there was a knock at the apartment door. Toy freddy opened it to find 2 police guards at the door,

"Im sorry sir, but everyone inside these apartments needs to evacuate the area, immediately. Can you and whoever else is in this apartment please pack up and come down to the reception area. We are hiring some safe buses to take an appropriate route to get everyone to the airport. Don't worry about payment, you will be directed to whatever plane is available…" and with that toy freddy shut the door and turned to the others, completely poker faced.

"They weren't kidding…"

"No, no they weren't…"

 _ **Later on**_

The toys had gone back to their apartment to pack up, whiles freddy, foxy, chica, bonnie and mike stayed in their apartment. Goldie and springtrap had decided to go with the toys, just to get a little walk around.

In the toys apartment, as none of them, except chi, wore any clothes, apart from bows, gloves and hats, didn't need to pack much.

Chi brought out a hugs suit case full of things, though the other told her to only bring what she needed, not the whole apartment. She ended bringing a rucksack filled with spare cloths and a load of makeup.

Everyone else didn't bring anything, as they really didn't need anything. BB brought one of his balloons, but that was about it. The faz gang didn't bring anything hardly, chica wasn't a fashion geek like her sister, so she didn't attempted to bring the apartment just a spare shirt, which she simply scrunched up and stuffed it into her short pockets.

When they were all ready to go, they had decided to meet down in the reception by 9:30 am.

"Hey, guys…" chica greeted her friends unenthusiastically. No one was thrilled to be leaving their home town, especially on such short notice. Springtrap and Goldie were ultimately confused as well as frustrated. Why did this ever have to happen, why did marionette, Vincent and dram ever have to do this to them?

"Please sir, this way…" they heard some of the police officers directing some families off to different buses. Everyone hated to travel on the bus, it was always so crowded, there was no way they were gonna travel on one of those. But how else were they going to get out of Dalvock?

"Guys, are we sure there's another way to get out of here, cause I aint getting on that bus!" mangle confirmed. All he would do is she would simply start a fight with someone for some unknown reason.

"Why don't we just teleport out of here?"

"Goldie, we can't all teleport." Mangle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but…" Goldie stopped as he lightly grabbed the pink fox's hand, which made him and her blush. Then he grabbed freddy and told him to grab toy Freddy's, soon they were all holding hands in circle.

"… I figured I may be able to teleport us altogether."

"Okay, but where are we going?" bonnie asked

Awkward silence.

"Hey why don't we go to my old city? It's called Oleantle, I lived there years and years ago, it was where I was born." Springtrap suggested, it was pretty usefully that he hadn't forgotten his memory.

"Do you remember where it is?" chica asked him

"Well, no, but I remember what the place was like. And we don't need to know where a place is to teleport, we just have the name of the place in mind."

"Then I guess we are going there then…" toy freddy confirmed

"At least there's no more plane rides." Freddy said relieved. He, foxy, chica, mike and bonnie had a bad experience in the past with planes.

"So let's get going…" and with that Goldie and springtraps bodies began to glow, and the light immediately the light grew bigger. Soon it was surrounding all the faz gang.

They all noticed everyone staring at them in shock. And in a flash, they were gone.

 _ **Oleantle city, 10:00 am**_

Flash!

At first everyone's vision was blurry. They had teleported half way across the world, so the light would have been pretty bright. When their vision cleared, everyone fell in yet another awkward silence for a few seconds. That's until everyone slowly glanced at Goldie.

He seemed to have a boasting sort of expression on his face, "what?" he asked casually.

"How much attention can you attract?" freddy asked teasingly.

"A lot."

Everyone scanned their surroundings. Bonbon hadn't even had chance to turn around when she heard heavy breathing. She spun round only to find springtrap behind her, on his knees. He seemed almost pained, like the teleportation had practically taken all his energy away.

Bonbon quickly bent down to see if he was alright.

"I-Im fine…." Springtrap assured her, his voice an exhausted tone.

"What happened there?"

"i-I really don't know, it just felt like on second I was doing the usually, and the next all the energy pours out of me… it happened as soon as we teleported…"

"It could just be side effects from the explosion, don't use you powers to much and it should soon wear off, okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, it will be fine in a couple of day." Bonbon assured him, giving him a hand up.

 _Oh are you really sure about that bonbon?_

No one else had seemed to notice springtrap, so he didn't draw the others attention.

"W-wow, this place may not be as nice and high class as Dalvock, but it's better than our old city!" freddy cheered gladly.

"Yeah, our old city didn't even have a name!" bonnie agreed.

The city was almost as big as Dalvock, with high buildings and not as dull as freddy and the others first city. However it was defiantly one of those places where it poured almost continuously. Right now it was the middle of September, so it was soon gonna start getting really cold and starting to rain a lot more, at that moment, it was just a few grey clouds luckily.

"Well, I guys this place will do fine, now all we've got to do is find an apartment…" mike trailed off as he remembered something. Their money… they had forgotten the money. Now they had nothing to buy food, water or even shelter with.

"Well, we did steal in our last town…" chi suggested

'Y-yeah, but that was just for fun, and there is no one here we know, they won't let us off as easily. Plus we didn't steal everything, just a few bits and bobs…" chica complained. What were they going to do now? They were completely lost, and it wouldn't have mattered what city they went to.

"Well, let's look around town for a bit. Maybe we could quickly knock out a few guys and take a note or two out their wallets? What do you guys think?" bonnie suggested and everyone agreed as it was their only chance.

 _ **Later on**_

The gang had only be wondering around the city for a few minutes when they found someone who looked like they would own a load of money. He had pepper and salt hair, tanned skin and looked about fifty. The gang decided they would call him victim 2-60, old tan. Just for the fun sake of it.

"Okay! Operation old tan is ago, we ready?" freddy asked as everyone agreed.

"Aye captain!" foxy snickered as he sped out into the open, bonnie by his side. The 2 raced side by side and immediately rammed into old tan as one. Everyone else on the street noticed the blurs and turned their attention to them. They all watched as the 2 blurs blasted old tan into the wall, knocking him out instantly.

The 2 blurs then sped back to the ally way, taking old tan with them. After that no one really bothered to see what was happening and carried on with their daily life business. The faz gang already knew they were going to love this town.

When the gang surrounded old tan, they searched him for a wallet. It wasn't hard. Chica found one in his left pocket and everyone opened it up to see what was inside.

"Yikes, this guy wasn't as rich as we thought he was… he's got… 20 dollars…" freddy confirmed in a disappointed tone. That was no were near enough to what they needed. Big, _big_ , disappointment.

"w-what are we gonna do now?" toy freddy asked concerned.

"Guys… im gonna have to break it to you... We are all… going to have to get… a job…" freddy said. Everyone went ballistic.

"What the hell!"

"So we have no evacuate, and get a job! WHAT DA FUCK IS GOIN' ON?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I aint getting a job any time soon!"

"Whoa, what so bad about getting a job?" springtrap and Goldie asked as one.

"W-w-we have never gotten a job in our lives… we don't do jobs!"

"Uhh, okay, but guys we don't really have a choice… sorry…" freddy confirmed and everyone huffed in frustration.

 _ **Same place, 6: 30 pm**_

They had been wondering around the city for hours now, was there anywhere to get a job they were all about give up hope when they heard a fight coming from the distance. They all looked across to a building located… somewhere in the city.

They watched as an employee marched out of the doors, the boss running behind him,

"Go! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" the boss cried to his now fired employee.

"Great! Never really wanted to work here anyway!" And the employee stormed off.

The building looked pretty run down and old, much to the gang's dismay. It looked like a place where it would entertain children. Pasted to its dirty windows was a sign saying,

 _ **Looking for new workers**_ _ **  
please! WERE DESPERATE!**_

The faz gang came closer to examine the place. It was obviously a pizzeria. It had a sign at the top, its glow flickering on and off. And it read,

Fredbears family diner

 **Thank you for reading peeps! I know it's a little sudden how they just teleport away and bam! There in oleantle! But hats how my stories roll. Hopefully the next one will be longer! Until then, Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	5. What we do best!

**Hello! How's everyone doin'?! We good... We good... okay now I got some reviews-**

 **A Shyguy**

 **I know, doesn't look like a fun job. But you see in this chapter what happens. And nice joke. And a question, what do you mean nice save by springtrap, cause that aint makin' sense.**

 **Emily Reather**

 **Nice idea, I did have another one, and it's quite different from yours, but I can use yours! Thanks! I may not add her on yet, but don't worry, plz give me time, and she will be included in no time!**

 **Dram123**

 **Im really sorry there was no dram in the last chapter or in this one, however I swear, that he and the other villains will be in the next one, its official. Hope your reading this!**

 **And I got no others for now so I guess im just gonna move on to the story! And everyone keep in mind that BB is 13, he is capable of doing certain things in my story!**

 **Oh and I don't own any off the characters, just the story! Dram belongs to dram123, but he isn't in this chapter** **. Anyway, Plz R &R&E!**

 _ **Oleantle, outside Fredbears family diner, Thursday, 6:45pm**_

"Well, this place looks like it could do with a little help…"

"Phft! No kidding!"

Everyone moved closer to the windows and peered inside. It was defiantly a restraint, hence the name. There were a load of table and chairs dotted around the room, dirty or lying on their side. There was a stage that looked pretty naf. Its high flying sun was cracked in half, and clouds had a dirty tint to them, making them look like rain clouds. The ceiling boards were open and vents had no lids. There were a few mice scuttling around, and water dripped from the ceiling and hit the floor.

"Yikes, talk about abandoned… now I see why it needs workers…"

"Is it really some where we wanna look at getting a job at?"

"Well, if it's not, then we would be wasting our time. Let's split into 3 groups. Me, chica, bonnie, foxy and mike will check out this place, toy freddy, bonbon, chi, mangle and BB can go look somewhere in in the east part off the town, and spring and goldie, you 2 don't mind going alone, without us, do ya?"

"Of course not!" Goldie replied in real childish voice. That was pretty worrying. What could have made Goldie's voice go so high pitch? The others noticed to, but didn't want to make a sense, so just went with it.

"Uhh… anyway, we can meet back here in 2 hours, at 8: 45 pm, okay?"

"okay, if you say so Fred, come on guys, we better get searching…" bonbon confirmed as every one split up in their own directions, chi's group went east, spring and goldie went west, and the others turned to Fred bears family diner.

This was gonna be a pretty crappy visit…

Freddy carful pushed open the door, and it was actually a lot better hinged then he thought. He pushed it fully open and all 5 of them stepped inside. The place was filled with a mysterious odor, not pleasant. All 5 slowly walked forward through the abandoned-like diner.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" freddy asked the group and they nodded. It sounded like crying, not a kids cry, but and adults.

"Aye, what that be comin' from?" foxy asked no one in particular as he tried to find the sobs source. It turns out they were coming from a room behind the stage. The gang slowly went behind the stage to find the door wide open.

Chica knocked on the door lightly, and slowly pushed it open.

"w-what? Who is that?" a voice came from the back off the room. It was the same guy they had seen and heard just fire his employee. Bonnie popped his head around the door first and the other guy shrieked.

"Yikes! Oh god, who are you?" just then all 5 of them walked around from the corner and the boss got a good look at them all before asking,

"w-who are? What do you want?" the man asked again

"Well, it does say on the front doors that you're desperate for help… right?" mike asked

For a second there actually seemed to be a spark of hope in the man's eyes, but it soon faded. And then he said glumly,

"n-no one ever comes here for work… you would be making a mistake…"

"Well, maybe you're not the only one who's desperate…" freddy walked over the man. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes. He didn't look any older than 30 and was an inch taller than mike.

"Im freddy fazbear, and…"

"Hi, im chica,"

"Hey lad, names foxy,"

"Im bonnie,"

"My names mike," they all introduced themselves. The man simply stared until he broke out of his trance and said,

"So, you really want a job in this hell?" the boss mumbled

"What even happened here, lad?" foxy asked confused why the boss even worked there

"… There was an incident, a murder in the restaurant, god knows who did it. That was now 5 years ago. Business has never been the same…" the man trailed off.

"Well, this place does look like a living hell… hey, why don't you simply start over?" bonnie suggested

"What? How?"

"Locate the restaurant somewhere else in the town! Get knew, better attractions, redesign the place… I know, make it a pizzeria! It will make the place more modern." Bonnie randomly suggested, blurting out his ideas all at once.

"i-I don't have the frickin money... I don't have any money…"

"You're not alone on that…" freddy said

"What do you mean?"

Freddy told him about the incident near Dalvock and how they had had to evacuate for safety reasons. They forgot to bring to their money, and it was too late to get it back.

"Okay, but how does that help with business?"

"Well you see, we are experts at 'f*** the police'…"

 _ **With the toys, 7: 30pm**_

"Uhh! We're not gonna find anything! None of these place look interesting! And no were even needs help!" BB complained. They had already asked about 23 stores if they had openings for work. No. not one. They were all gonna give up soon.

They really needed the money. If they didn't get it soon… and they were sure they wouldn't be allowed back to Dalvock any time soon. No matter how much they didn't care about what the police said, they just weren't bothered to go back.

"Maybe freddy group is having more luck, maybe goldie's and springtrap…" toy freddy hoped as they all turned around to get back to the restaurant.

 _ **With spring and Goldie, 8: 30pm**_

Springtrap and Goldie hadn't really doing what they were supposed to be doing. Spring had been examining Goldie's behavior very closely. The gold bear had seemed to be acting like he was 11 years younger than his originally age.

He had sometimes broke into a skip whiles walking down path. Spring had to keep on reminding him that he was 20, not 9, and he was making a complete fool of himself.

Goldie just huffed and mumbled something under his breath whiles crossing his arms like an angry 6 year old would.

Spring himself was exhausted. He had no idea why. It's like the energy had just simply drained from him, just like it had after he had last teleported. And this time he hadn't even used his powers. Walking and moving around or a few hours had never tired him out, so why was this happening to him?

Spring looked back at his cousin to see that he was smiling like an idiot, waving to everyone he saw.

"Goldie, are you feeling alright? You're acting like a complete dork!" spring had had enough off his friend's behavior. There was defiantly something wrong with him. Suddenly Goldie stopped and flinched. He rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"w-what do you mean?"

"i-I just suddenly felt like I was years in the past, a small kid again. I have no idea how that happened. That was freaky!" Goldie confirmed.

"You mean you have no idea why you had just been acting like a 5 year old?"

"n-no, I really don't know…"

Spring thought that was seriously strange. His cousin had no idea why he had been acting like an idiot for his age. There was defiantly something going on, spring just couldn't point it out.

Goldie was even more confused. Why had he just felt like randomly acting like that? Could it be something to do with his amnesia? The two wondered around the streets, lost in thought until…

"Whoa! Springtrap!" Goldie cried as he quickly grabbed his gold friend before the bunny could hit the floor.

Springtraps knees had simply buckled out of exhaustgen. He could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. It wasn't natural, he shouldn't have been this tired. Goldie saw springs expression and realized it was exhaustgen.

Golden creatures never ever got tired that quickly. They could last up for 72 hours before they really needed to sleep.

"Spring, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... t-this happened… earlier to…"

"What, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't… think… I-it was importan-t."

"We should get back to the others, it's about time we went back…" and with that Goldie put an arm around the unbalanced springtrap and made his way back the way they came.

 _ **Back at the restaurant, 8:40**_

"And that is about it for the tour of this horrid hell… are you sure you wanna work here? And how are you gonna get the money?" the boss asked the 5.

"We told you, we know what where doing! And I have a pretty pathetic question that I should have asked you hours ago."

"Okay…"

"Whats your name?"

Everyone had to bite a lip to stop themselves from laughing. Over the past few hours, the man had introduced them all to his 2 only employees, showed them around the restaurant, and they had had quite a few long discussions, and they didn't even know his name.

"Ha, the names robin Fredbear **(I would have done fazbear, but that's freddy surname).** But if you are you sure your gonna work here, then just call me Mr. Fredbear, or boss… but you will probable change your mind when you realize the progress of this place."

"not if we can get this place bein' spick and span! Ye've got us now, and im sure we can find some way to get some money! Trust us, well help ye out!" foxy exclaimed confidently.

"d-do you guys really mean that?" robin asked them, as they nodded. Just then, there was a knock at the dirty glass doors where heard. It was bonbons group.

Freddy jogged up to the doors and opened it for them.

"So did you guys have any luck?" toy freddy asked disappointed. When he noticed the smile creeping its way on freddy, he slapped his brother on the back.

"Great! At least we got a chance!" then he peered around the restaurant to realize how much it looked like crap.

"Okay, but we aren't gonna make much progress…" chi trailed off as she looked at the state of the room.

"Ah, you see sis, it aint gonna stay like this for long… it's time for us to do what we do best!" chica explained the plan to the group and everyone nodded. This was gonna be something they were gonna enjoy. They introduced the toys to robin and talked for a few minutes.

"Hey guys I wonder were springtrap and Goldie are?" bonnie asked the group. Almost as if on que, the doors burst open behind them. Every turned around to find the 2 gold creatures standing the doorway, Goldie supporting springtrap.

Goldie was making expressions, like he was in pain or struggling. The truth was that Goldie was trying exceedingly hard to enter childish mode. He had no idea what had happened last time, once the childish bit of him took over, he would have no control over his body until it left.

Springtrap wasn't as tired now, but he still didn't have the strength to stand on his own feet. Again, he had no idea what was making him feel like this. It was out of the ordinary.

"Uh, are you guys okay? Goldie, you like your struggling and springs look like he's gonna collapse." Mike asked the 2 gold animals.

Bonbon walked up to the 2 and took springtrap away from Goldie for a break, and she supported him herself. However Goldie still looked in pain.

"Goldie, what wrong?" freddy asked, walking up to his friends and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Goldie flinched and began to grin widely. "Oh, hi Fred!" it was that high pitch voice again.

"Goldie, what is it with you? Why are you greeting us like an 8 year old would?" chica asked him

"w-what do you mean? Im not doing anything!" Goldie complained.

"Th-this happened earlier… I don't Kn-know why, but he seemed to be acting pretty ch-childish…" springtrap trailed off.

"Okay, we have to look further into this later. Spring what happened to you?" bonnie asked

"I have no idea. This happened again when we teleported, I-it's like a-all my energy j-just disappeared, leaving me exhausted…"

"Okay, is there any rooms in this building where springtrap could just rest for a while?" bonbon asked robin. He simply nodded and pointed to the room he was in earlier.

Bonbon made her way with springtrap and found a good place for him to rest.

"Thank you…" spring said

"No problem… do you know whats causing this?" bonbon asked curious and concerned

"Causing what?"

"You said this happened earlier to, you lost your energy, do you know why?"

"Like I said, i-I have n-no idea… it's been too long for it to be side effects from the explosion…"

"Maybe not, the explosion should have killed you, no offense…" bonbon explained, deep in thought.

"Oh no, I know it should off, but golden animals are just capable of handling that amount of damage, usually…"  
"Well, just rest, and we can look further into this later. I'll check on you a little later."

Springtrap nodded and closed his eyes. Bonbon made her way out of the doors and went back to the others.

"So, are we gonna get this plan into action?" bonbon asked the group, rubbing her hands together.

"I don't see why not, im sure robin won't mind leaving spring here, do ya?" Toy freddy asked and robin shook his head and said,

"Don't mind at all, im gonna see if I can clean this place up a bit, I haven't bothered all this time, I think I should maybe see if any of this dirt is even removable…" he stroked his finger across the window sill, to reveal it covered in dust.

"Okay great, let's go! This should be fun…" foxy said

"What should be fun? I love fun! Whatever it is, I wanna do it!" Goldie cried and everyone took a minute to think.

"Goldie, maybe you should stay here to." Freddy suggested

"w-what? Why?"

"Uhh, well… it could be dangerous, and you could stay here and help spring?"

"Oh... Okay then, I guess."

"He can help me clean up?" robin grind like he just thought up something highly ingenious.

"Uhh…" Goldie complained as he followed Mr. Fredbear into the staff room to get some cleaning equipment. Surprising there was actually a lot of tools in there.

"Now that that's dealt with, I think it's time we roll faz gang!"

 _ **Later on at 9: 53**_

It was now dark enough to bring out the plan. Everyone was already in position. They were all scattered in hiding around a bank.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier!" freddy cried in joy.

The plan: break into the bank, get past security and steal the bags off money, sneak out again, and the police were never to know. Simple…

"Alright Fred, should we get going?" toy freddy asked his brother and he nodded.

Even though they were all split up, they were all still in signaling view. Freddy signaled to everyone to advance and they did so. Now they were gonna split into groups of 3 to get past security.

Freddy, chi and mangle= G.A. Bonbon, chica and bonnie= G.B. And foxy, toy freddy, mike and BB=G.C. They had to have a group of 4.

 _ **G.A**_

Freddy, chica and mangle already had the back doors to the building in sight. They were only a few meters away from them. However, im-between those few meters, camera search lights… expected.

First went chi. When the light turned left, she swiftly sped past and got to the door and leaned against it, trying to ignore being spotted by the light. When the light turned right, mangle ran over and immediate did the same as chi had. Then freddy when they were all at the door, chi took out at small hair clip and her tied up hair fell around her shoulders.

She inserted the clip in the door lock and in a few seconds she managed to open the door. All 3 quickly crept in and checked the hallway for cameras. None. Wow. The police department were obviously way too confident in themselves.

The 3 started to creep down the seemingly empty corridor until they heard a beeping noise… all 3 searched the area until mangle noticed a small red light bleeping from in front of. The bleeping was getting faster and faster until they knew what it was. And as one they said,

"…grenade…"

And the bomb went off. They were all sent backwards and into the wall, luckily not harmfully. They got up and dusted themselves off when all the smoke had cleared.

"Well, that was a little too harsh, I gotta admit…" chi complained.

"Onwards!" freddy said taking charge and the other two followed him through the winding and now burnt hallway.

 _ **G.B**_

Bonbon, chica and bonnie were sneaking through an office window. Piece of cake.

There was a2 search lights by the window, continuously staring downwards. That was gonna be a slight problem. However, the faz gang usually solved them, no matter how pathetic and awesomely stupid their tactics were.

Bonnie sped up to the wall of the building so fast that he managed to sped up. The building was literally only 4 meters tall, so bonnie didn't climb very high. When he reached the top he immediately leant over the edge and bashed at the cameras.

He managed to break the 2 cameras off the wall and threw them down to bonbon. He slammed on the floor and immediately stomped on them. Luckily, she did it in time to cut off the signal before whoever watching it on the other side wouldn't have known who had broken them.

The bad thing was that now they were gonna have to be quick so the police didn't realize their cameras were offline before the faz gang left.

Chia then charged to the window and karate kicked it to pieces. The 2 bunnies followed her inside the office room and all 3 checked the room for other cameras, once again, none. Infact this was the room were the cameras were all moderated.

There was a computer on the desk in front, with scenes of all the 52 cameras in the building. There were no guards in the room at that moment, so it w safe to wonder around the room.

Bonbon immediately sped over to the computer and began shutting down the cameras. It wasn't long till she was done and told the others they could move on.

The 3 off them opened the door to reveal the hallway. Nothing. They creeped out and made their way down the hallway, hoping that they were going in the right direction to reach the money safe room.

 _ **G.C**_

Last but not least, there was toy freddy, mike, BB and of course foxy!

They had the main entrance, which was the hardest to get through. There were always security guards there.

"Alright guys, let's go!" toy freddy gave the first command and everyone moved forward. They all noticed an electricity panel on the wall side of the building.

"Mike, ye know what to do…" foxy told him and mike nodded.

He advanced quickly, managing to ignore the 1 searching camera. Luckily the police were inside the building, backs turned to the gang. Perfect!

Mike quickly grabbed a wrench from his belt and ran up to the metal panel. It took a few seconds, and he soon had the panel unlatched. He messed around with the wires for a minute or 2 until he tugged out a few wires and all the power inside of the building closed down.

"w-what? What was that?!" one of the security guards inside the building cried in shock. "Quick outside, the panel must be having technical difficulties again!" said another and the 2 police ran outside.

However foxy was in time to get the 4 out of sight. He grabbed everyone's hands and raced to the end of the block and around the corner. Once they realized that the police were exceedingly busy with the panel and had left the building doors open, foxy didn't hesitate. He ran with everyone inside and they quickly ran down the corridor in front. They ran for what seemed like hours, but it was only 10 minutes.

They turned a bend and found bonbon and her group.

"Oh hey guys! Have you found the safe room yet?" she asked as she greeted her friends.

"No, but-"toy freddy was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yo bro! Guys over here!" freddy screamed from the end of the corridor. Every turned around to find him, chi and mangle standing there, signaling them to come in their direction. The rest of the faz gang ran over to them and bonnie asked,

"You guys found the safe room?" freddy nodded and pointed to his right. Toy freddy, foxy, mike and BB face palmed. They had stupidly ran strait past it.

"That… was way too easy…" BB summed up and everyone agreed as they, one by one, crowded around the safe room door. There were several locks. One was another lock, electricity puzzle like thing and a finger scanner. Great.

"I've had enough with all of this already…" BB trailed off as he charged at the door. He slammed his fist into the electricity panel and finger scan so hard that it immediately unlocked the electricity panel puzzle and brought the finger scanner off line.

"Whoa! Go BB!" mangle cried. She was proud that he had been able to do that, as she had been teaching how to do karate after his pipe-in-neck accident.

"Great job kid!" freddy ruffled BB hair and the others patted him on the back.

"Th-thanks!" BB said, it wasn't normal when he lost his patience and smashed something that would help his team greatly.

Chi used her hair clip again to unlock the small lock and opened the door. "Whoa! Guys, check this out!" she cried when she saw what was inside the room. Everyone stepped inside and gasped at the sight.

Safes, sacks, lumps, heaps of it. The money was everywhere. It was amazing how much one room in a bank could hold. Everyone went ballistic. Bonnie and mike went swimming in the money. BB threw it in the air and jump on the piles as if it was a trampoline. Bonbon and foxy opened the sacks and stared wide eyes at the piles of notes and coins. Mangle, freddy and toy freddy ran up to the safes and enter many random codes. Chi and chica checked out a 1,000,000 dollar check **(don't really know how dollars and all that works! I don't live in America!).**

"T-t-this is incredible! We better get this money back to robin! "chica cried everyone picked up a sack, so in total, 10 sacks. They all heaved them out of the room and foxy asked chica,

"Hey chick, want me to take that for you?" chica kissed him on the cheek and handed him the sack,

"You sure, babe?" chica asked him and he nodded. It wasn't any heavier for him, he was used to carrying things for chica as she was his girlfriend.

Bonnie saw the scene and then looked back at his crush, chi. He never thought he would really like anyone who was girly girl, but there was something about chi…

"h-hey, chi, you look like you need a hand. Want me to take that for you?" bonnie asked her nervously.

Chi stopped her tracks and blushed deeply. She turned to face the purple bunny and struggled for words. She had always felt something for bonnie, from the very start, why was he asking her out of the others girls? She finally managed to blurt out,

"y-yeah, thank you bonnie." she carefully handed him the sack. Bonnie was delighted about hearing that, chi walked a little closer to bonnie as he grabbed the sack. However when he felt the weight of it, his expression went from joy to pain. It felt like he was carrying tons. He really wish he knew how foxy did it. Chi saw this and said,

"Oh, im sorry! I'll take the sack back-"

"n-no, its fine! Im stronger then I look!" bonnie jokily puffed out his chest and chi giggled.

"Aww, those 2 will be a great couple! Just wait till they admit their feelings!" chica cheered as she watched the 2 and foxy chuckled,

"Yeah, but we'll always be the best couple …" and the 2 leaned in for a quick kiss when they were interrupted by-

"Hey, ray! Someone's broke into the safe room!" on of security guards cried from in the distance

"They must still be in this building, let's go!" and with that the 2 police men Shon their flashlights. The faz gang could see the light coming from around the corner, and it was the obvious sign to run.

"Foxy, bonnie… go!" freddy cried as the fox and bunny grabbed everyone's hands and they gripped the money sacks. And they ran, ran as fast as they had ever. This wasn't a big problem in their old city, as the gang had encountered the police so many times, they knew the entire department. This was a different town.

"Almost at the exit! Almost…" and with that, they burst through the banks glass doors with such force, it vibrated the building. Foxy and bonnie sped furiously, and it wasn't long before they once again reached the diner.

"Okay, guys, get inside before the cops find out were here!" and everyone did so. When they entered the building, they saw robin sleepily and slowly struggling to scrub the wall, with goldie scrubbing it fast and steady. He looked over to the gang and as soon as he saw them he ran over. He had broken out of his childish mode.

"G-guys, im so sorry about earlier, I don't understand what hep-"

"goldie, we know, it isn't your fault, though we do need to find out whats making you act like that…" freddy assured him. Goldie nodded and turned to the money.

"Oh, perfect! We can tell robin in the morning. But right now, we should help put him to sleep…" Goldie pointed behind him as everyone realized that he had fallen asleep on the floor. The animals were tired themselves, it was 12:00 pm after all.

"Well it looks like we got nowhere else to go… guys, get comfortable. It's gonna be a long night…" and with that everyone attempted to get comfy. Goldie and bonbon went over to the room behind the stage to check springtrap, he was sound asleep.

"He really needed to rest."

"Yeah, I just don't understand why. Us as gold creatures are capable of staying awake for maximum of 3 days… I could just be side effects from the explosion, maybe that's the reason if been feeling like im a 9 year old…"

"Maybe. We'll check on him again in the morning and he hopefully won't be as tired… I just have a bad feeling that there is something a lot more behind this…"

"I know what you mean…"

And with that, bonbon and Goldie went back to sleep with the others.

 _ **Friday, morning, oleantle, 9: 45 am**_

"Wow! This is incredible! H-how is this even possible?! You just steeled from the national bank and they never caught you?!" robin cried in glee

"And they never do!" freddy exclaimed proudly. Robin examined all the money.

"b-but this isn't legal, what if im caught, I'll be arrested!"

"Robin, you go down, we go down. We want to help you, we also need the money!"

"You do realize you could have just taken the money for your selves and lied to me…"

"Yes, but who are we to do that, this helps you as well, so it's a win-win!"

They took turns to explain everything that had happened to them in the past, Vincent, the puppet, dram, everything. It took a long time, but they finally finished.

"I have a feeling I just hired some very interesting employee…" everyone laughed at that.

"Wait, so who are you employing, and to do what?"

"Well, I did some thinking while you guys were out and I figured I need 4 of you to be the entertainers."

"We don't mind what 4 you pick, but who were they?"

"I need to test you guys out, see you capabilities. But first we clean this place up! Whose gonna help me?" everyone agreed to immediately get to work. Goldie went to wak up springtrap, to find him already standing by the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Goldie asked spring.

"Yeah, im fine now. Im not even close to exhaustion, so hopefully today I won't tire out so quickly…"

"Yeah, were gonna clean this place up and get work sorted. Then we decided we're gonna look into our problems, okay? You wanna help us clean up?"

"Sure, there's nothing else to do."

 _ **2000 years later *said in ridiculous accent***_

It felt like it took forever, but in just a few days, the restaurant had been completely transformed.

It had many rows of checkered walls, the type you have in a kitchen. The eating place itself looked spectacular. It had many tables and chairs and a few red couches for bigger parties of people. The stage now had a polished wood floor, a child friendly background. It had a high sun, welcoming white clouds and would shine disco coloured lights at stage whenever someone was preforming. The rest of the restaurant had also been expanded. The rooms were clean and shiny, the windows let in light more than ever.

"This… place... Looks… AMAZING!" robin cried in the thought of getting his job back. "How can I ever thank you guys enough?!"

"No need to! So now can you tell us who will be preforming?"

"Ahh, I need to test you guys out first, quick, to the stage!" everyone realized that robin could be extremely enthusiastic when he was in a good mood.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I know** **it's been so long** **(you know the song, yes, yes... no, no okay…), I really haven't had the time to type! Anyway, I know this story is going pretty quickly, but the villains will be in the next one, and remember, I am trying to draw at the same time, it may take me a while to post! But I will update soon, trust me! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, the 2 story is never as good as the 1. Anyway, Plz review and I will see you guys next time! Until then, Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	6. there back

**WHATS GOING ON WITH SPINGTRAP? WHAT ABOUT GOLDIE? WERE ARE THE VILLAINS? WHY DOES THIS STORY MAKE NO FRICKIN SENSE?! Those are the type of questions that should hopefully be swirling around in your minds right now! Those are the effects that my stories are supposed to have, make you think! YO PEEPS! Hello everybody, we all good? ... Good, and now I got a few reviews so far-**

 **Sirfluffy1st**

 **No probs dude! Thnx, im really glad you're enjoying this story! This chapter is the opening of the pizzeria, but what happens when the team have a few special visitors…? I think I just gave away the chapter plot but meh who cares? Anyway hope you like this chapter to and if you got any suggestions, Plz mention them in a review!**

 **Dram123**

 **I do hope this one is as good as the first, especially when I get into the real adventure… I can't wait! Anyway, thnx for once again reviewing and I hope you do for the next one!**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Yep, I've got no knowledge on how American money work, or whatever. Thnx for noticing the reference, and thnx for reviewing again!**

 **Feathergirl64**

 **Im really glad you got your own account, it will make it a lot easier for you to follow me now! And I hope you also write your own stories, its hard work, but it's fun!**

 **And no more so far so im moving strait on-**

 _ **Dalvock, destroyed streets, Monday, 5:68 am**_

Abandoned. The city had been completely evacuated… at least thought to be. The police, government, people, everyone expect for 3 had left.

"This scene… the streets battered, blood everywhere… it's such a beautiful picture!" Vincent cried as he placed a hand on his heart.

"I know, but we don't have forever to admire it. If you want to rid that faz gang, then we may want to get a move on. That golden bear seems to have undertaken the effects, same with the bunny. They will be useless by the time the faz gangs lives come to an end…" dram concluded as he, the puppet and purple guy strolled down the wrecked streets.

"Do we even know where they went, marionette?" Vincent asked the purple streaks faced puppet.

"Oleantle. At a pizzeria. Turns out they got a job." The 3 burst out laughing.

"Well, well, their boss is gonna be pretty disappointed when were finished with them…" and with that, they vanished…

 _ **Oleantle, same time, pizzeria,**_

"Okay, so I have to first order of business! Where are my mascots?!" robin called, looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

The mascots had been chosen as freddy fazbear, chica, bonnie and foxy.

Freddy had discovered he had a natural singing talent, he never even knew. Plus, he had been the only to participate for the singing. Bonnie had always loved music and if he couldn't use it to become famous as a rock star, he was more than happy to play for the kids. Chica loved to play with the kids and enjoyed dancing.

And foxy, with his pirate look and accent, had been chosen to play his own individual show. He was going to be known as foxy the pirate fox. And he couldn't wait to get out there, as it was his first time.

So it was decided that freddy would be lead singer of the band, bonnie would play guitar, and chica would dance and sing a bit. Foxy would perform in pirate's cove.

Everyone else may not have been a main focus, but they we allowed to enter staff rooms and go wherever they wanted. Not just that, robin had had the workers to build a few extra rooms. The faz gang had told him that they had no were to live. Turns out robin lived in a room at the back off the now huge restaurant. He had let the faz gang live in the building, and no one even bothered to think about quick this had all happened.

However there were only 8 bedrooms, and 2 of the bedrooms was a spare. They hadn't decided who would sleep were.

Freddy, bonnie, chica and foxy walked out from their changing rooms and every one gasped at how different they looked.

Freddy's fur was brushed he had a new none-battered top hat. He had a shiny brand new black bowtie and had a microphone in his hands.

Bonnie had a red bow and combed fur. His ears looked lovely and fluffy and he carried a red electric guitar.

Chica had no longer a tank top, but a bib, but she didn't mind. It still had the words let's eat on them and just like her sister, she had rainbow coloured sparkles on them. She didn't wear shorts like she did before, but the truth was, she didn't need them. Animals never needed to wear clothes, but did for the sake of it.

And finally foxy. He was allowed to keep his shredded shorts as it gave him a pirate like look. He still had his famous hook and eye patch, and was ready to perform.

Bonbon, toy freddy, mangle and chi had tried out, but Fredbear chose the others as they just seemed more original together. The toys would be for if robin wanted to upgrade to diner, they would be the new mascots. Goldie and springtrap hadn't been able to try out as Goldie was in the middle of one of his child moments at the time and springtrap had simply lost his energy again. That was something they needed to look into after they sort out the restaurant.

"So, what do you guys think?" chica asked cheerfully.

"You guys look amazing!"

"Yeah, you'll do great!"

"Can't wait to see this show!"

"It will be awesome!"

"Uh, yeah. Remember guys you are preforming for mostly children, as well as the families…" robin muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry robin, we know!" bonnie cried happily. He wondered what the youngsters would be like.

"I can't wait to meet the little ones!" chia cheered

"Yeah, I hope they like us!" freddy confirmed. The bear was a little concerned that the kids may not like the band and ditch the restaurant, leaving robin devastated.

"Am sure the little lads and lasses with love us, aint that right, boss?!" foxy asked robin enthusiastically, over exaggerating his accent. Robin chuckled and nodded.

"Guys, we do have one slight problem…"mike murmured disappointed.

"Oh yeah, robin, didn't you say that this place has had no service in the last few years? How are we gonna get servers back up?" freddy asked concerned.

"Ahh, well, remember when I asked to take a few pictures of you guys? I put it together to make a bad poster that will be put up on the town bill boards! Plus, the lights are on in the front of the pizzeria, so people will know that this place is actually open. And lastly, im changing the name to…" robin guided the faz gang to the front of the pizzeria and showed them to title in front of the restaurant.

"…freddy fazbear's pizzeria!"

"Wow! Robin, that's perfect! It defiantly suits the theme!" bonbon cried.

"So, tomorrow will be opening day! I can't wait!" everyone got excited.

"And now, we need to get the place dusted and ready! Come on!" and they all followed robin inside.

 _ **Else were in oleantle, 11: 43**_

"Whoa! Mum, check this out!" a little boy pointed towards one of the new pizzeria bill boards. He had brown short hair and bright blue eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" the mother asked her son. She looked a lot like her son, only with longer and lighter brown hair, and the same bright blue eyes.

The little 6 year old boy pointed to the advertisement. His mother looked up and saw the sign, freddy fazbear's pizzeria.

"It looks like a new restaurant is opening…" Jeremy, the mother's 17 year old son, said, looking at the billboard. He was as tall teen with light brown hair and turquoise eyes. His hair was longer than his brothers and he had paler skin.

"Can we go there when it opens, please!" the boy begged his mother. She sighed and said,

"Sure, why not Billy!"

"Thank you!" the boy, known as Billy, thanked his mother.

Jeremy remembered Fredbears family diner from his childhood. He loved the place, but then one day his mother took him away from it, forever. He could recognize the name and the phone number. Freddy faz bears pizzeria was the same place as Fredbears family diner.

"Jeremy, are you coming with us?" his mother asked him, and he nodded. Luckily she didn't remember the old location.

"Oh, look at that little scene… that's disgraceful!" dram complained as he watched the mother and her son walk off.

"I know right! So, opening days tomorrow huh?" Vincent asked rhetorically.

"And I know exactly when to ambush them…"

 _ **Back at the pizzeria, 10: 35 pm**_

"And… done!" bonnie said as he finished helping cleaning up the restaurant. Everyone had spent hours cleaning the place up properly, and now they were finally done. The place sparkled like newly polished marble.

"Looking great guys! I really don't know how to thank you guys enough!" robin cried as he went teary eyed with joy.

"Well you did say that you built rooms for us to stay in! Giving us a place to live would be more than enough!" toy freddy exclaimed

"Okay then, then we better get you guys into your rooms! They are already decorated with 2 beds each. So you guys are gonna have to share rooms, do you mind?"

"No not at all." Bonbon assured him

"Alright maybe you can go with your siblings-"

"No way, bonnie snores to loud!" bonbon complained

"You should hear foxy…" mangle giggled and foxy slapped her on the back.

"Okay, maybe it would be good to switch around a bit, so how do we decide?"

"Pull names out of a hat!" freddy said as he took of his hat and grabbed some paper and a pen.

"That is a little on the childish side, isn't it?" chi asked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but we have gotta get into the childish sort of mood." Freddy told everyone as he wrote down their names.

That reminded mangle of Goldie, and how he had been having problems with that recently. It was really worrying her for some reason. It wasn't natural that he was acting like that. Even though they had only just really met, and they were just friends, she was really concerned for him.

"Ok, im done, let's see…" freddy pulled out the first to names in the hat,

"Okay, in room one, there shall be bonnie and chi, in room 2, chica and foxy. That was lucky. In room 3, mangle and Goldie, room 4, me and toy freddy, in room 5, bonbon and springtrap, and in room 6, mike and BB… everyone okay with that?"

They all nodded and began to head to their given rooms in the back of the pizzeria.

When bonnie heard that he was put with chi, he felt like fainting. Sleeping, with his crush? What if she didn't like, what if bonbon was right for once and he did snore to loud? There were so many thoughts swirling around his head, he didn't notice chi looking at him. Chi had also been pretty nervous when she heard her name, what would bonnie think of her? Sh just hoped that this turned out well.

Foxy and chic were really happy they had gotten each other, and were probably the only ones who were completely comfortable with it.

Freddy and toy freddy didn't care. They could sleep, period.

Mike knew that BB was good kid, so he didn't mind sleeping with him. BB liked mike, so he was okay with sleeping in the same room.

Mangle didn't know what to think. Now that she was sleeping in the same room as Goldie, she may be able to help him with his childish mode. Goldie blushed like mad when he heard who he was sleeping with. Why? He had no idea.

Bonbon was probable the only one in the group who was closet to springtrap, other than Goldie. She had been the one to help him out whenever he collapsed. She wasn't sure how she felt about sleeping with him. Yeah, it would be weird, but what if there was something else she felt? Spring had a feeling that told him something he didn't expect. Something that he hadn't realized until his name was called out and matched with bonbons…

And robin went back to his bedroom, talking to himself on the way,

"After so many years, the pizzeria may actually have a chance… I really hope this turns out well, and that the others will entertain the kids…" and with that he entered his room.

 _ **Elsewhere in oleantle, midnight**_

"Oh, come on! Sometimes I wish I could just speed up time! I can't wait to ambush the lot, with those 2 golden animals out of the way!" Vincent clenched his fist tight and growled slightly.

"Yes, but we have to wait, trust me. I know what im doing…" dram replied, a smirk brewing on his face.

The puppet sat in the distance, mumbling to himself. The way the 2 had been talking, it was almost as if they planned to bring out the plot with only the 2 of them, and forget about marionette. He hated to be ignored. He truly didn't understand why those 2 were the ones with the power and tactics…

 _ **In the morning, oleantle, 9: 50 am, pizzeria**_

Everyone woke up excited, especially freddy, bonnie, chica and foxy. They could wait to get to their own shows. Everyone else where happy for their friends and could wait to see their shows and try out the pizza.

Robin had employed a few chefs for the kitchen, and a few waiters. Chica had offered to help in the kitchen, but they didn't need it.

Mr. Fredbear was so nervous, hoping that the costumers had forgotten about the murder all those years ago.

"Okay, are you guys ready to preform?" bonbon asked.

"You bet! Let's just hope we get some costumers…"

"Well, we may not have many on the first week, but these things take time… and now… it's open!" robin cried as he switched on the glow lights and switched the closed sign to open.

"And now we just have to wait until anyone comes. It's usually around lunch and dinner time they come round…"

It wasn't long and people had already began to enter the pizzeria, which robin almost screeched at. By lunch time, almost all the tables were full and everyone had ordered their food. Robin never expected there to be so many. It was almost time for the show and everyone was already eating. The faz gang watched backstage as their friends got ready.

Freddy was nervously tightening his bow. Bonnie tuning his guitar and chica was practicing dance moves. She had been given a plushy cupcake to hold on a plate. She thought it was absolutely adorable.

Foxy was practicing his lines, ready to give the kids the show of their little lives.

"Come on, mum! Hurry!" Billy pulled his mother along. She stumbled in, Jeremy walking inside after her. They had arrived just in time for the show to start. They sat at a table and ordered. Billy ran to the front of the stage with a bunch of other kids as the lights switched on.

The spot lights shone down as robin stepped out of the curtains,

"Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoy your food. And now let me introduce you all to freddy fazbear's band!" he stepped out of the way as the red curtains pulled back. It revealed the 3 animals standing on the stage, huge grins decorated their faces.

All the children gasped and grew excited. Jeremy smiled at the animals.

The restaurant had played such an important part in his life. He may have not have known these attractions, but it was the place itself. He had come to the place as a reminder for his old friend back when he lived in Dalvock. His friend had one day mysteriously disappeared, no one knew what had happened. Jeremy and his best friend used to visit a pizzeria in Dalvock, and Fredbears family diner, now freddy fazbear's, reminded Jeremy of his friend. He would never forget mike.

And with that bonnie started to play his guitar. He strummed the cords perfectly, and everyone loved it.

Chica began to dance and start of the song. Soon freddy began to sing. Everyone cheered as they went on, chica sometimes being backup singer for freddy. Bonnie carried on playing his instrument as their siblings watch, clapping every second. They were doing great. Robin was about to explode in happiness.

He may have used all the banks stolen money, but he didn't need it now. Business was already great.

Once they were done their show, freddy, bonnie and chica ran to their friends after the curtains had closed. They could here every one clapping and cheering.

"That was AMAZING!"

"They really like us!"

"I could get used to this!"

"You were amazing!" bonbon cried as she ran up to bonnie and hugged him tight. He obliged.

"Sis, you got style!" chi congratulated chica as she blushed. Foxy squeezed her tight and said,

"Well done lass!"

"Now it's your turn."

"w-what?"

"Your show! I can't wait to see you with the kids! You shouldn't be nervous."

"Oh, old foxy never be nervous!" he joked as he saw robin walk up to him,

"Alright foxy, it's your turn. All the kids are gathered around pirate's cove! Come on, you'll do great!"

"Thanks, boss!" foxy said and robin laughed as he grabbed the microphone.

"Hey there, kids! Are you all ready to sail the seven seas?" robin asked the crowded kids enthusiastically as they all nodded and stared in aura. This time that surrounding a different stage, instead of red curtains, it had purple with stars on it. Billy was once again at the front.

Foxy stepped out of the curtains and all the kids cheered.

"Aye there matey's! Are ye all ready to sail the great seven seas with captain foxy the pirate fox?"

"Yeah!" they all cried

"Alrighty, now…" foxy began telling his stories and invited the kids on stage to do little play scenes with them. He handle the kids so well, and loved to hang around with them. They laughed at the right time of his jokes and joined in with his pirate song.

When it was over, all the kids ran back to their tables, begging their parents if they could come again.

"FOXY!" chica gave her boyfriend a bear hug once the curtains had closed. She tackled him to the floor and hugged his furry chest tight.

"You... Were … amazing!" she was almost in tears.

"Thank you, chick. That was incredible! I never realized that the little guys could be so potential filled **(as I was writing this, I thought I put potato filled** **)**. Their eyes sparkled whenever I spoke…"

"You were incredible foxy!" spring congratulated him and foxy looked up gratefully. He got to his feet and helped chica up.

For the rest of that day, the 4 mascots wondered around the pizzeria, playing with the kids and talking with a few of the parents. Everyone else wanted to exit the backstage areas, but that would make people suspicious. When it came to the end of the day, everyone was sad to leave. By 8:00 pm, almost everyone had cleared out, the only ones left were Billy, Jeremy and their mother.

"Come on Billy! We have to leave." Billy's mother tried to pull him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"No! Im staying here!" he complained. Jeremy walked over to his little brother, kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on little bro, we can't stay here forever…"

"I know I just-"

"Jeremy?!" Jeremy looked up to find an old time friend. A friend he knew in his past city, Dalvock. The feeind he visited the pizzeria in Dalvock with. A friend he knew before he moved to oleantle. His best friend, mike.

Mike almost cried when he saw Jeremy. His best friend. The truth was, his only friend. It had been years, years since they had seen each other.

"…Mike?" Jeremy asked astonished as he stood up

"i-I never knew I would see you again! Ever since I…"mike trailed off.

"Disappeared…" Jeremy offered.

"Yeah…"

"We moved to oleantle after that. I-I can't believe it's really you!"

"Wait, mike? Mike Schmidt? I remember you! You parents, they…" Jeremy's mother cut in, as she had recognized mike

"Died, I know. It's been so long since I've seen you guys!" mike said again

"I don't know whats going on!" Billy cried as he had never met mike before.

"Whoa, whats going on? Mike, you know these guys?' robin and the rest of the faz gang ran over as Jeremy's family were about to turned around and head out.

"Yeah, Jeremy's an old time friend."

"Uhh guys…" Goldie complained as everyone turned to face him. He had those same pained expression on his face he had had before.

"Oh no…" everyone muttered in unison. Mangle ran up to put hand on Goldie's shoulder.

"Goldie, fight it! Whatever it is, you can beat it. You can't let that childish form take over!" She assured him seriously. This time, Goldie managed to fight off the feeling, but not fully. He couldn't send it away, just prevent it from taking him over.

"He's fighting it off…" freddy concluded, which was obvious at that point. Goldie continued to clutch his head in pain.

Springtrap began to walk towards him, but then slowly stopped. He just started for a while until bonbon asked him,

"Spring…?"

He collapsed again, toy freddy was just in time to catch him. Springtrap was getting frustrated with his energy just disappearing, he felt like just smashing everything in anger. He had done that once. He needed to help his cousin, but he couldn't. This time, he managed to stay conscious, as the last few times he had passed out.

"W-whats going on?" Jeremy's mother asked confused. The family had no idea what was going on.

"Im sorry madam, could you all please leave?" robin firmly asked the mother

"Oh, im sorry! We need to go, come on boys."

"Okay…" Billy said nervously. He had no idea what the scene was in front of him, so he followed his mother. Once they had gone outside, bonnie called,

"Okay, guys, we need to take them to the back room. We need to find what wrong with them-"bonnie was interrupted when a blood curling scream came from outside.

 _ **Outside pizzeria, same time**_

Jeremey's family were walking back home from Freddy's, they were only a few feet away from the building. The teen spotted a dark figure in the distance, a vivid dark figure. And then another. They were making their way towards them. Jeremy's mother and Billy had also stop walking, noticing the figures.

"Mummy, who are they?" Billy asked, but he got no reply. One of the figures disappeared. And they never saw it coming. It was too dark for Jeremy's to see what was going on, but the next thing he knew, his mother screamed. A blood curling scream. She then fell to the floor, the figure no longer there. Jeremy bent down to her and saw the huge stab in her chest. Not only that, her spine was shaped as if the dagger had hit her spine, bending it unnaturally.

"n-no! Mum!

"Mummy!" Billy bent down too and cried into his mother's now blood covered chest. She was already dead. The dagger had killed her instantly.

"w-whats going on?" Jeremy turned around to find the same animals along with mike and the owner of the place.

"She's dead! MY MUMS DEAD! That's what happened!" Billy screamed, not angry with any one, just upset.

The faz gang ran over to see what he meant and realized he was right. "Oh god…" bonbon said no more. There was a huge blood puddle where the women was.

"w-what happened?!" mike cried

Jeremey had been crying the whole time, ignoring the conversation. "w-we saw two figures ahead of us, and then one disappeared. Then my mother just screamed, fell to the floor… and then… this!"

"O-okay, we need to call someone!"

"Okay, quick! Bring her inside! We will need to sort out Goldie and spring later!" they had had to bring the 2 outside as they hadn't had enough time to set them down somewhere.

Freddy and bonnie quickly picked up the mother and ran inside with her in their arms. Right now, what exactly had happened didn't even matter. Now hey were gonna have to call the police, no matter how much the faz gang despised them.

"Okay, I will phone the police, you guys help Jeremy and… sorry, I don't know the other kids name…" freddy trailed off as he was about to phone the police.

Jeremy and Billy had been crying their eyes out whiles following the gang inside.

"It's alright Jeremy and Billy… im really sorry about her…" mike comforted his friend, nodding at their mother.

"Uhh, they not picking up! Aren't 999 **(wasn't sure what to call it)** supposed to be up and ready 24, 7?" freddy huffed in frustration as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Bonnie had lay the lady on the stage, whiles bonbon and toy freddy helped sit spring and Goldie down against the wall. Spring was now barely conscious and goldie was in so much pain from keeping the instinct out that his vision was blurry.

"I can't get hold of the police…" freddy complained as chica asked,

"Well, what do we do now?"

Just then, the lights went out. Not like there was a technical problem, just the fact that someone had managed to turn off all the buildings lights at the same time. The only light source was a weak lamp light coming from outside.

"Oh, dang it! What now?" mike cried.

"Oh for f***in' sake!" bonnie complained and bonbon nudged him slightly.

"Psst, not in front of the kid!" she chided her brother.

"That… was way too easy…" an all too familiar voice came from the darkness… Vincent…

"Oh no…" chi trailed off. At that moment, Vincent and dram stepped out into the visual sight of the gang. In his hand, dram held a blood smeared knife, as Vincent wore a simple smirk.

"w-what do you guys want this time?!" toy freddy screeched. Mike slowly guided the freaked out Jeremy and Billy to the backstage, who had not yet been noticed by the 2 villains.

"W-wait, where's the marionette?" mangle asked nervously.

The puppet was no were to be seen. The wolf and the purple guy whipped around to find he wasn't there either, and grew extremely angry.

"Uhh! Never mind, we can do this ourselves!" dram huffed. The puppet had just abandoned them, for some unknown reason.

"y-ye think ye can just wonder around this city killin' any lad or lass ye see? How did ye even get here?!" foxy slowly made his way towards the 2, fist clenched and hook readied. He didn't plan to use them though, he planned on using speed.

"We will do whatever we want…" dram stepped forward, making his own way towards the fox.

"Well, if ye wanna get through to the rest of me mates… ye gonna have to go through me first…" and with that, the speedy fox took off. In a second, the pizzeria doors were randomly swinging. Dram knew that foxy wanted the wolf to follow him, and that's what dram was going to do. Foxy was gonna have to prepare himself.

Everyone gasped when dram took off running, he was practically as fast as foxy, if not faster.

Once the 2 were gone running around the town, Vincent turned to the rest of them. Mike and Jeremy and Billy had gone backstage, watching through the curtains.

Vincent smiled when he noticed spring and Goldie weakly looking up to the purple creature…

"This… Is gonna be fun…"

 **IM SO SORRY! I know, once again I've been a long time, but I have good reasons! But anyway, I really hope to post again this weekend and I can't wait to write about this fight! There may be another explanation in the next chapter to whats going on. So be ready to read… I will post soon guys, hope you all enjoyed. Oh and please** **review** **! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	7. What now?

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOO! (Clears throat) uhh, hi! I've really been looking forward to this fight, so I guess im gonna get through this bit quickly, and then I can get on with the fight! And I may have a few spelling mistakes as my right hand is wrapped up in a bandage, don't ask.**

 **A Shyguy**

 **I haven't got clue what you just wrote, let me re-read it-**

…

 **Okay, re-read it. I put the potato-filled phrase in because that's what the spellcheck changed it to at first. Freddy's singing talent: im trying to link it to the game a bit more. And with the dead body… you will just have to wait and find out… not that that's important. And expect for that entire paragraph, I take it that you like the story!… I hope.**

 **I haven't experienced a writer's block yet, I usually write so quickly that I know exactly what im doing. I just don't always have the time to write. I still have high school, and then daily life situations, so I guess I can't be free all the time.**

 **Sirfluffy1st**

 **Thnx, I like it to! And the rest of this review I did send to you in private messaging so if you haven't read that yet, please do! And the pink man, I know it's just a suggestion, but it would just be very hard to add him in, as well as all the other charters I need to add in, well there aren't too many, about 3 more characters! And these won't be really important ones, they will be background characters. Im really sorry, I might be able to in the future, just not in this story, Once again, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Dram123**

 **You make it sound like you want foxy to die. And I can't wait to see what Vincent does next as right now, as im writing this, im not sure what he's gonna do! And also, I love all the characters, so I don't know which ones to kill off.**

 **Feathergirl64**

 **Are you writing a story on fnaf? Cause I would love to read it! Please tell me when you're going to post. And I don't think im add in your OC. I deeply apologize for that, but I really can't risk having too many charters. Plz forgive me.**

 **And that's all for now but I do have a few guest's-**

 **Bonnie: yes! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! THANK Y-**

 **Chica: eesh! Bonnie, calm down!**

 **Freddy: im so glad to be back!**

 **Mangle: I know right!**

 **Spring and Goldie: whats going on here?!**

 **Bonbon: never mind, now that were back!**

 **Me: well, my friends, not for long. You're going straight back into the action!**

 **Everyone: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

 **Me: now, quick disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters, except for dram the wolf, and I own the story! That was boring!**

 _ **Oleantle, freddy fazbear's pizzaria, same day/ Tuesday, 9: 48 pm.**_

"Ha! That wolf aint gonna be catching old foxy any time soon!" foxy boasted as he sped through the town, people not even staring in awe. Foxy loved that. Not all the attention gave him and the others a lot more opportunities to mess with the police.

"Im not sure about that…."

"Foxy's eyes widened in shock as he turned to face the wolf speeding right along beside him. The fox looked down and saw his metal feet were moving so fast they were a blur.

"Oh ye son of a b****!" foxy screeched in anger

"Hey watch it!" dram smirked

"H-how?! I can beat Vincent, and that guys fast! No one has ever been able to run as fast as me!"

"Oh, you pathetic daft fox! I can't run at the _same_ paste as you…" dram increased his speed suddenly and got in front of the fox with ease. "I can run faster than you…"

Foxy's eyes were (well, eye) so wide they could have popped right out of his head. Dram was speeding along without a care in the world, whiles foxy struggled to keep up. The 2 didn't even know where they were going. They were just randomly speeding around the city. Casual.

"Oh… ye wanna race… lad, ye got a race…" foxy threated deadly serious. He managed to gain enough speed and run alongside with dram, the fox had a bad feeling that they were gonna have to do more than just running. This wasn't gonna end well.

 _ **Pizzeria, same time**_

Once again, it was chica, chi, bonbon, bonnie, toy freddy, freddy, mangle, BB and mike vs Vincent. Mike and BB had readied themselves for the past year so they could fight with their friends when the next opportunity comes.

Jeremy and Billy were watching cautiously from back stage. Their mother's dead body was laying on the front of the stage, practically in the middle of the scene. She may have been dead, but Jeremy didn't want to see her body being tossed around. He had to get her, somehow…

"Vincent, don't you remember the last time you said that?" toy freddy asked mockingly. The purple guy simply shook it off and turned his attention to the lady dead on the stage.

"Oh, poor soul... well, it's not my problem she can't handle a needle." He burst out into laughter as he wondered over to her. Once he reached the lady's side, he grabbed her by the neck with one hand and through into the wall with enough force to break all her bones.

"h-hey! How dare you!" Jeremy stepped out from behind the curtains. He pushed past the gang and confronted Vincent.

"j-Jeremy, this is not a good idea!" mike warned, toy freddy, and freddy ran over to pull him back. They grabbed his arms, but because of Jeremy's thin arms, he was able to break free.

"Please, Jeremy! Listen to us, it's not safe!" chi tried but it was too late. Jeremy came face to face with the purple guy. Vincent ha another smirk spread across his lips.

"And what are you gonna do now, brat?"

"You s-"

Jeremy didn't get to finish sentence, as Vincent let out another shockwave of energy. But this time, a lot more powerful than he did when they had last fought in Dalvock. It sent Jeremy flying and luckily bonnie was there in time to catch him.

"Jeremy! Never, ever do that! You don't know what you were getting yourself into!" mike was furious. He wasn't gonna lose Jeremey, not after they had just found each other. Bonnie had placed him backstage and immediately ran back to the group.

"I-im sorry… what the hell is going on though?!"

Mike sighed. "This is gonna take a bit of explaining…" mike began to tell the whole story to Jeremy and Billy.

Meanwhile, back with the group…

"Vincent, you can't beat us!" bonbon cried, readying her fists. The purple guy simply chuckled.

"Oh, but you see, I can…"

"Not when your alone, and even with marionette you failed to take us down!" mangle barged in

"Oh, but you see, my abilities can grow, you now…"

And with that, Vincent held out his palm as if asking the gang to take his hand. In a few seconds, a purple flare appeared in his palm. It grew bigger and brighter until it became a purple fire. Vincent through right at the gang and it seemed to travel at the speed of sound.

No one had time to react. The purple flare hit the gang, sending them all to the floor. They all coughed from smoke and dusted the sparks of their fur. The blast was incredible powerful, but didn't mean that they were gonna give up. The only thing was, neither was Vincent

 _ **Foxy and dram…**_

"Ahh, ye bast**d! You don't give up, do ye?!" foxy complained. They had been racing for more than an hour and dram hadn't even slowed down one bit. Instead, he had increased his speed even more. Foxy was exhausted.

"Whats the matter, bi***? To tired?" dram asked in a mocking sad tone.

"ah may not be able to be keepi' up me speed..." foxy grabbed dram by the wrist and managed to slow the 2 to a stop. "But I can keep fighting' with me hook…"

"Phft! Try me!" dram chuckled and readied himself to fight, the fox doing the same. Foxy didn't even hesitate. He ran straight at the grey wolf, immediately sinking his hook into drams shoulder.

He gasped in pain, but then immediately looked up at foxy and kicked him in between the legs. The red fox screeched in pain as he fell to his knees. He then quickly swept one of his legs underneath drams metal ones, causing him to stumble.

"You'll pay for that…" and the 2 charged at each other, foxy readying his hook, with dram sharpening his claws. And when they collided, dram scratched foxy furiously across the face. Foxy managed to sink his hook into his ear lobe, but that wasn't enough.

The 2 pulled away again and this time dram made a quick move. He disappeared.

"…not good… he can teleport…" foxy murmured, knowing what was about the happen. A few seconds later, the fox felt a heavy foot kick him from behind. Foxy hit the ground with a thud. The fox was about to get up, when Vincent drove a knife into foxy's left arm.

"AHH!" the red fox complained, trying to break free. That wolf obviously knew exactly what he was gonna do. Foxy finally managed to get up. He felt his left arm to find it smothered in blood. Not good.

"L-listen lad! I aint got time to be doin' this! Ye either give up, or ah nock yer teeth!" foxy readied his luckily right armed hook. He was gonna regret that.

 _ **Pizzeria, midnight**_

"Ahh!" toy freddy cried as he and the others where once again thrown back against the wall. Vincent's powers had really grown.

So far the battle hadn't destroyed much of the pizzeria that was good. But the building was gonna receive some damage.

Robin, mike, Jeremy and Billy were watching the scene from behind the stage curtain. Mike had explained what had happened to the fax gang and Jeremy and Billy were too shocked to speak. They simply watched their friends get battered and knew they could simply do nothing about it.

"Oh, this is too easy!" Vincent cried as he sent another shock wave, and once again the gang were too slow to avoid it. He was about to send another one when he remembered the two golden animals. He dropped his guard and turned to face the 2.

Goldie was almost in child mood again, unable to stop it, and spring was clutching his hand to his chest. Not only was he losing energy, but his breathing was dangerously heavy.

"Oh, so sad… too bad you can't fight!" Vincent mocked the two and chuckled, breaking any eerie silence.

"Vincent, its none of your business about whats wrong with them!" bonnie cried

"o-oh, but you see, it is all my business…"

"w-what do you mean?" chica asked the purple guy, how could have had anything to do with it?

"Ha, well, you see…" he snapped his fingers and everyone watched as Goldie's head shot strait up, and once again he was smiling like crazy.

"Hi!"

"Oh, cr*p!" toy freddy complained. Once again, the golden bear had entered his unexplainable child mood. And then Vincent continued,

"…there is a scientific reason why that happens to him."

Mangle glared daggers at him. "What is that reason then, I don't see you IQ being that high?"

What was great with Vincent is that he had a smart brain, but never really used it in important situations. He simply gave away the entire plot.

"When that explosion went off in Kretic, those two where shot out of the building as we intended," Vincent continued "when they hit the ground, that golden bear and rabbit's minds were very fragile. Dram and I managed to get to Goldie in time to erase his memory. However when we did so, I took something a little more away from him. Not only did he forget who he was exactly, but over time, the amnesia would make him lose control of his age. All you need to know is that if he doesn't get his memory back soon, he will enter and endless child state. He will have to start all over again from an age bellow 5, in the same body as now!" and began to laugh evilly once more.

Everyone had listened in shock, whiles Goldie skipped over to Vincent.

"s-so, if you know what happened to Goldie, do you know anything about springtrap?" toy freddy asked, nodding his head at the bunny. One way or another, Vincent was gonna give out another big secret, and the bear knew it.

"Of course! Now this one is a little more dangerous…"

"Go on…" bonbon asked concerned

"Similar thing, but different… you see, I didn't realize that I couldn't erase springs memory because I was too late, and instead I did something else. I hadn't even realized I had done it until I fought with you all in the hallway back in Dalvock. I simply took away his energy!"

"w-what…? W-what do you even mean by that?" bonnie asked shocked.

"Uhh, golden creatures, dark creatures, purple creatures and-"Vincent had to stop himself before he said any more. He couldn't mention them, no. "-anyway, we work slightly differently. We normally have a certain system in us that produces our energy. And without, we slowly lose some of or energy, until we simply fade away, die. And that is what will happen to spring if you don't find what produces his energy."

Silence. Utter silence.

"Alright enough of this! Goldie!"

"Yes, sir?" Goldie asked excited that he had been called for. Vincent snapped his fingers and a pistol appeared in Goldie's grasp. The golden bear was shocked, yet had no idea what it was.

"Now, goldie, I want you to shoot that thing that that lot, by pulling that trigger, got it?" Vincent commanded.

"b-but-"

"NO BUTS! Am I CLEAR?!"

"Y-yes sir!" Goldie replied scared as he aimed the shot gun at the team and began to fire.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" mangle cried as they all attempted to dodge the bullets.

 _ **Foxy and dram…**_

The wolf and fox weren't really making any progress. Dram punched and kicked, foxy slashed and bit. All they got out of it were blood, scars, scratch marks and pain.

"You can't beat me fox!"

"Oh I think I can!" the two had now cleared the streets of the people. Then dram made a dangerous move…

He went for foxy's wrist, sharp claws readied. Foxy hardly had any time to react. Dram slit both of foxy's wrist, and the foxy just managed to move few inches. Foxy cried in pain and looked down at his wrist. The jab hadn't gone too deep, but deep enough for him to lose a decent amount of blood.

He could already feel his head pounding. He now only had one goal, get away from dram and get back to the pizzeria. Now!

It didn't take him long. The fox glanced behind him to find dram chasing behind him. He was almost at the restaurant. So close. Foxy remembered the time way back when he was shot by a tranquilizer dart. He had stolen something from the mall and had almost given up whiles racing home. He couldn't give up now, no matter how much he want to. He was going to make it.

The others were too busy inside the pizzeria dodging bullets to notice foxy enter the doors. The gun Goldie was firing seemed to have endless bullets.

"Whoa! What be goin' on 'ere?!" foxy asked shocked and scared. Chica was the first to recognize his voice,

"F-foxy! Your b-"and she didn't have a chance to say anymore, as one of the bullets hit her in the neck. Luckily it was a weak bullet, but it had hit her right in the center of the neck. And she collapsed. Goldie immediately stopped when he realized what he had done. He didn't know what the gun was gonna do, and now he realized.

"Im s-sorry sir…" goldie said, turning to face Vincent, "I don't th-think I want to d-do this…" he was almost in tears.

"CHICA!" foxy cried as he sped over to her side.

"S-she's still alive… quick, get her into her bedroom, I'll get the first aid!" freddy cried as he ran off. Foxy didn't hesitate to pick up his chick bring her to their bedroom.

Everyone else turn just in time to see dram and Vincent teleport away.

"G-great, what now?"

 **Uhh... I can't keep on doing this! I say im gonna post, but traffic is killin' me! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and please…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thank you so much to those who have and if you guys want a shout out, then just review. Simply tell me what you think. If you're a fanfic writer then you will know how it feels to get hardly any reviews. Once again, im very grateful to those who have been reading my stories and kept up with them, thank you! And I will see you all, next time! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	8. making progress

**Hey guys! Great to see… Read, to you all again! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've got to admit, I'm planning a pretty awesome final boss fight for the end of this story! I know many fanfic writers do mostly romance and lemons, but I usually go with the adventure and action! Hope you guys don't mind, as there are hints of romance. Anyway, reviews:**

 **I just wanna say that you guys are the best! You've always reviewed for me, and I'm really grateful for that! Of course also to everyone else who reads this!**

 **Dram123**

 **Thnx, I do try my best with the battles! I'm glad you liked it! And don't ask me how foxy's still alive, I really don't know ;) sorry about the interest nonsense thingy. I talk/ type to much.**

 **Feather girl**

 **Ah, now the 3** **rd** **set of dark creatures as I said in another chapter, Is for the next story. I think you guys might actually be able to guess it! You'll see in the next story! I'm already planning it XD! And thnx for forgiving me about amber, I will make sure the story stays good! And I read your first chapter, it was a great way to build suspense! Keep it up! Oh its fine, I don't mind you copied my end bit.**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Well I'm glad you don't hate it. Others may think different. But oh well! And thnx, I like the nick name! I know, that golden bear idiot! But it wasn't his fault. Anyway, hope you like this chapter to!**

 **Sirfluffythe1st**

 **Yeah, I also enjoyed the fight when I re-read it! And don't worry about my hand, I'll find a way! *sees self as super hero* …that was …weird… don't ask. And now for your question, that's completely up to you. I don't know much about creepy pasta, and I'm not sure if you can make up stories on fanfic. But if you did an fnaf, I would love to read it! I think I may need to research creepy pasta a little more.**

 **So I guess I'm off with the story! And I'm gonna try to remember where I left off! One more thing…**

 **Freddy: hello!**

 **Spring: sup!**

 **Foxy: hey lads and lasses!**

 **Me: yeah whatever, let's move on with da story!**

 _ **Oleantle, same time, pizzeria**_

Goldie stared at the scene of silence with tears in his eyes. As he now had a child's mind, he was too slow to process what exactly was happening. All he knew was that he had harmed someone, someone who had once trusted him. He dropped the gun and faced palmed into a pool of shredded tears.

Suddenly a purple glint came from behind the group and Vincent and dram were back. Why? The group had no idea.

"Well, that was a very pleasant shooting session!" Vincent laughed as dram eyed the rest of the group. "And now you know what's wrong with your two little golden friends…" The purple guy jest urged to poor Goldie and spring.

"All you have to do is find out how to save them! Simple!"

"What are you even doing back here? You just teleported away!" bonbon cried

"… Forgot the gun…" Vincent mumbled as he summoned the gun back into his grasp. "Anyway, back to the previous conversation!"

"Phft, can you give the answer on how to do that too? I mean how to save them?" Toy freddy asked almost joking.

"What do you mean give you the answers?" Dram asked in a deadly tone. Vincent immediately paled to a lighter lavender colour. The wolf turned to face him and gave a slight throat-deep growl, baring his teeth.

"Yeah, your purple partner here has been giving us a lot of information on what's wrong with our friends and what we need to do to save them." Bonbon confirmed, taking toy freddy a side.

Dram seriously growled at Vincent now and began taking a few threatening steps towards him.

"How much did you tell them, you mother Fu****?!" The grey wold demanded for an answer, sweat dripping from his brow.

"You little bas***ds!" Vincent cried, defining the faz gang. He'd always admitted the plan, only to look bigger and prouder then he was.

"Okay, we're out of here!... properly this time!" Dram cried as he wept the two out of the restaurant. Everyone else stood completely still speechless.

After countless minutes, Goldie flinched, showing that he had returned to normal. He immediately ran out the room, remembering exactly what he had done. He was bawling his eyes out. Mangle immediately ran after him.

Everyone decided they would go and check on chica and the others. Robin began trying to sort out the state of the pizzeria a bit whiles Jeremy and billy carried on crying over their mother's lifeless corpse.

 _ **Chica and foxy's bedroom, 1: 30 am**_

"Come on chick, please… Wake up…" The red fox begged hopelessly as he squeezed chica feathery hand as hard as possible. Freddy watched from the other side of Chica's bed, a few tear in his eyes. He had known chica and foxy and Bonnie for the most important parts of his life, he couldn't bare to lose one of them, also the toys and Mike. Maybe even robin as the animals had grown to like man.

"F-foxy, she will make it… We got the injury covered just in time, but you need to give her time to rest so she can wake up." Chi said though her own tears, she sat at the end of the bed.

Just then, toy freddy, bonbon, BB and Mike wondered in. When they saw the threes expressions, they immediately ran over to see if chica was okay.

"Is she alright, will she make it?" Bonbon asked concerned.

"Yes, she will make it, she just needs time to recover…"

"Phew, as long as she will be alright…" Toy Freddy confirmed.

"Y-yeah, am sorry lads, ah got to leave before me eye's be bawlin' out…" Foxy said as he exited the room. He turned a few corridors, trying to find mangle. He decided he needed his sister for this one

Finally, he found someone. But it was Goldie. When foxy bumped into him, he immediately put a hand to the golden bear's neck.

"Listen up, ye golden freddy! I've 'ad enough of ye pert hectic mental, child-like problems! You shoot me girlfriend, just wait and see what I'm gonna-"

"Foxy _!"_ Mangle screeched in anger at the end of the corridor. "Release goldie, this instance!"

"No way, not after what he did to-"

"Well I don't care!" This really surprised Goldie and foxy. Foxy was mad that mangle didn't care for their friend, and Goldie couldn't believe someone was standing up for him after what he had done.

"Mangle, he-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Mangle has tears in her eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to protect Goldie, she cared for him, and she was determined to help him with his amnesia. Spring as well, but she felt more inclined and supportive towards Goldie for some reason.

Foxy roughly shoved Goldie to the floor as the bear got up and ran into a random room that was in the wall. One he was inside, he began to sob…

Mangle was about to go into the room herself and help him out, when foxy got in her way.

"Sis I ain't gonna let you get hurt as well. You stay away from that jerk!"

Mangle starred at foxy as if he had gone insane.

"Foxy... You of all people should know that wasn't his fault. I know you know what's going on with him. I really hope you don't mean what you just said…"

Foxy saw the hurt in her eyes, but he was only trying to protect her. "Sorry mangle, but if ye want to get to the killer child… Yer gonna have to go through me…"

"Alright, enough play fight!" And mangle charged at the red fox. Foxy saw it coming. His eyes went an insane blood red, signifying his anger.

When mangle collided with foxy, the two immediately parted again. When they charged again, this time foxy managed to scratch mangle on the arm with his hook.

"Oh god…" foxy hated to hit or harm girls, and now that he had, he seriously regret it.

Mangle on the other had felt like she was burning with rage. She felt her anger rising and her eyes went a deep purple. This was like what happened to foxy, only mangles eyes only went purple when she was furious, in a mood to kill even.

She charged up to foxy, the red fox not bothering to move. He didn't realise that what he had just done had hardly effected mangle. Mangle came face to face with him, and kicked in the groin area.

"AHH!" foxy fell to his knees in pain. "that's twice now, give me a break!"

"Get up!" mangle cried. Foxy did so and this time it was his turn to make a move, mangle being too slow to stop him. The red fox kicked mangle in the lower chest, causing her to fly backwards into the wall. She hit the wall with so much force, it caused the wall to crack. But that wasn't stopping mangle.

The pink fox got down and clicked her neck and knuckles, which made a noise that echoed down the pizzeria hallway. Foxy tried to follow her action, but ended up getting a saw neck.

"Well, that ain't be workin' out-"foxy never got chance to finish sentence as mangle rammed into him a final time, knocking him out. The red lay on the floor unmoving as mangle got up and ran into the room Goldie was in. to her surprise, the golden bear was standing right outside the door, in a position as if he were going to open the door.

"I heard the fight…" Goldie said immediately.

"I know, but I really need to speak with you…

Goldie's bloodshot eyes met her now gold ones as they simply stared at each other. In a few minutes, mangle broke the silence,

"Oh, uh sorry. Anyway, I want you to know that maybe foxy thinks different, maybe he believes it was your fault, but I know that's not true. I trust you Goldie, and I want you to know you're not alone in this. We can get through this together. You never meant to harm chica, I understand that. And I will help you find a way to get your memory back and prevent you from turning into a child, I promise." Mangle slowly took Goldie's hand in comfort.

Then, the gold creature did something mangle didn't expect. He grasped her in a tight hug, and mangle obliged. She wanted to be there to comfort him. She felt the wet tears trickle down her back, as Goldie felt his own eyes crowd with tears.

 _ **With chica and the others...**_

"Uhh, w-what happened?" chica asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to see everyone watching her with a worried expression on their faces.

"Sister! I'm so glad you okay!" chi ran to her side as everyone sighed in relief. It was only then did chica remember what happened.

"Chica, you okay?" freddy asked concerned as she sat up normally.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Um where's foxy?" chica asked as she looked around the room for her fox. Toy freddy slightly smiled at her and said,

"He had to run out the room before we saw him crying."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go look for him…" chica got up and slowly made her way to the door, chi at her side just to check on her. When chica walked out into the corridor, she saw mangle and Goldie inbracing each other in a hug, chica and chi watched until chica noticed something behind the two stirring. Foxy.

Chica and chi noticed that he was lying flat on the ground a struggling to get up. The fact he just had to face of mangle hadn't helped him gain his strength back

Chica rushed over, Chi not far behind.

"Whoa, foxy, what happened?" chica asked as she saw the big bruise forming on foxy's head. Mangle and foxy turned in their direction, no noticing what was going on. Mangle looked down disappointed in the fox, whiles Goldie, now no longer in tears, just stared as if he had gone crazy. Wide eyed.

"Chica? Chica! Oh lass, am so glad yer okay." Foxy quickly embraced her in a soft hug and she returned it.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?! You just had that fight with dram, those cuts don't look nice at all." Chica asked worried as the red fox looked over Chica's shoulder to try and spot mangle. But she and Goldie had already retreated to who the hell knows where.

"I'll tell ye later, chick. Right know, I think we better go find everyone else."

"There in our room." Chica, chi and foxy made their way towards the bedroom to see that everyone else was Infact still inside, in their own world. No sign of mangle or Goldie.

"Oh hey guys." Freddy was the first to notice the 3. Everyone in the room were getting up and looked like they were about to head out. That's when chi asked,

"Uh hey, where's spring? We know that robin is cleaning up the pizzeria, Jeremy and billy... Well… you know, their mother, and Goldie and mangle look like they needed some time to talk. But…"

Everyone's eyes widened when they remembered they had simply left spring on the floor back in the stage room. Bonbon quickly ran out the room to get him, hoping that he hadn't minded them forgetting about him.

When bonbon came across the stage room, she found the golden bunny sitting against the wall, out cold. She crept up to him and crouched

Down. She lightly shook his shoulder which more than enough to wake him up. In fact he sprang forward, wide eyed. His expression told bonbon that he felt like screaming. He was breathing heavily.

"Whoa! Springtrap, w-what happened? Whats wrong?" she surprised at how he had jerked forward. He shook his head a few times before realising bonbon was there.

"Oh god… s-sorry, bon…I…" spring trailed off. Bonbon was a little surprised at how he had called her bon, everyone usually went for bon _bon_ , but she didn't really mind.

"What happened, you just shot forward a soon as I pulled my hand away."

"It was him…he was there… again…" spring seemed to mutter, ignoring what bonbon had just asked.

Bonbon then knew what had happened. Spring had had a dream… no… a nightmare. But about what?

She then helped him up and the 2 walked back down the corridor were bonbon had come down. About half way down they ran across the others. They all looked slightly guilty about for forgetting about spring, but the thought quickly subsided as everyone walked into the stage room to help robin clean up.

"This is ridiculous! Does this stuff seriously happen to you lot all the time?!" robin complained a little later as everyone nodded. They were all trying to make the pizzeria look as non-battered as possible. Let's just say it wasn't really working.

Everyone then turned and nods to robin questions, whiles he huffed in frustration.

 _ **2000 years later (said in ridiculous voice)**_

"Okay! Looking… decent enough to call business!" Fred **(guys, I'm gonna call toy freddy, Fred, as it takes way too long to write toy freddy, plus, it sounds ridiculous, and I need that name for future stories)** said as he stuck one last picture up onto the wall. Everyone examined the walls, looking for a noticeable flaw. None, good.

Meanwhile, mike was trying to calm down Jeremy and billy over their mother. He had taken her corpse back stage and was comforting the two.

"It's okay, I'm really sorry about you mother…" mike repeated over and over. Finally, Jeremy and billy had seemed to have calm down and went with mike to join the group when they had just finished cleaning up.

"So, its looks like we got 2 problems fixed," freddy confirmed, then he turned to springtrap "now we need to find out what Vincent meant when he said you have no… What? Energy provider… I presume you know what he means by that?"

Spring slowly nodded and freddy continued.

"Anyway, and Goldie… uhh, where's Goldie?" everyone looked around to realise Goldie nor mangle was in the room.

"Where be the lass and lad?" foxy asked confused, an obvious question. "The last time I saw 'em 2 was when mangle knocked me out."

"What?! You fought with mangle?!" chica screamed at her fox boyfriend

"I'm sure it's okay sis, but we need to find those two quick. If were gonna help spring and Goldie out, we're gonna need them with us to do it, and we need to find mangle anyway." Chi said

"Uhh, did we miss anything?" a voice came from behind as everyone turned to see Goldie and mangle walk out from the backstage curtains.

"Well, that's another problem solved. Now we need to discuss… what the frickin hell was Vincent taking about!?" bonnie screeched as everyone turned to face him.

"Well, that's one way to put it, another way is just saying, what did he mean by, Goldie turning into a child, and spring with no energy provider?" Fred asked

"Yes, but also why he never makes any damn sense?!" bonnie complained again*bonbon face palms at her brothers stupidity*

"Uhh, whatever, anyway, so, there must be somewhat we can help you guys, but what?" mangle asked.

"well, I think I may know…' everyone turned to look at spring as he continued "whiles I was out, I had a... It was lie a nightmare, but more of a vision or message from Vincent…"

"Go on…" chica asked him to continue

 _ **Springs vision (spring pov)**_

Horrible, the sight, smell, just the scene in general… despicable. I couldn't believe someone would ever want to do this…I knew exactly who had though. Vincent and dram... I have no idea about marionette, he wasn't there in the last fight. But the sight of my old city, Kretic, was appalling. Blood stained what was remaining of building walls. Pavements were unlevelled, glass covered the ground, electricity spewed from open electricity sockets and the sky was a dull grey.

I walked down the city paths, examining the ruins of each building. And then, I found one I recognised. The one that snapped in half, the building I used to live in, KRA (Kretic rental apartments) it looked the worst out of the lot. But then I felt my feet moving towards the doors, half smashed.

I couldn't stop myself as I stepped into the first floor of the building. I could smell the rotting flesh, and sense the dead-filled atmostphere.

That's when I heard it. Whispers. The wind? It seemed to be coming from the wind. The whispers got louder until I recognised the voice. Vincent.

I listened a little closer till I finally understood what it was saying.

 _Old city…. Dead city… decaying city…your key…. Your life saver… were waiting… waiting… it's me…_ the whispers died off as I crept forward.

I then had visions. Whenever I looked in a specific direction, I saw how someone had died in that spot on the day the explosion was set off.

There were children who were crushed by falling bricks to the head, people who were electrocuted, and others explosions. The sight was so depressing, I wasn't able to save them, none of them… then the whispers came back... But instead, they said,

Come... We're waiting…

And that's when the dream started to fade out... Is screamed for it to stop, I needed to know more... But I couldn't stop it... that's when I woke up…

 _ **Back to the present**_

Everyone listened in shock. They had had some pretty strange dreams before, but that was just so depressing.

"I don't believe it…"

"You know I never thought I could hate Vincent more…"

"But what does all that mean?" Fred asked curious, "I mean, it's got to have a meaning, right?"

"It does… I think it means that if you want to help me and Goldie... we need to go to our city, our old building…"

"What do we do then though?" foxy asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to improvise…" mangle trailed off.

"Alright, so when do we set off?" bonnie asked

"I think we need to rest first, today its, well it's actually Wednesday, 5 in the morning... I say we set off Thursday, and we will need to convince robin to let us go." Fred confirmed.

"Okay, but how are we even gonna get there?" bonbon asked as Goldie easily replied,

"Well, unless I'm in my child state, or spring is out, we could try to teleport over to Kretic, we would have to continue on foot."

"Are you guys sure about that?" mangle asked and the 2 nodded.

"Well I guess that's settled, get some rest guys, we leave tomorrow." Mike said last as everyone returned there bedroom. Mike had offered Jeremy and billy to come into their room, and mike would lend them a mattress.

 _ **Vincent and dram**_

"You idiot! Do you seriously give them all the answers?!" dram cried as he chided Vincent. The purple guy just smirked and said..." yeah, yeah I do. But I know what I'm doing. I've sent one of those gold creatures a vision, they will know what to do, and I've already told you my plan."

"i know! But you hired me to help YOU! Marionette is missing, and now I'm stuck with YOU!" dram let out his rage again as Vincent continued,

"This should work, just trust me..." and with that Vincent teleported the 2 out of the room and to the place where the plan took place.

 _ **I'm very sorry! I haven't posted in simply ages. I hope I didn't lose any fans (I hope I have any)! And I know that fight with mangle and foxy sucked, but it gave me something to add in a few extra words! Anyway, there aren't too many chapters left, and I hope you will like them! There gonna be most of the action! I just really want to start the next story! Sorry, I know this chapter seriously SUCKED, only because of how bad the grammar probably is, and how I rushed it in the last second. But my computer kept on glitching! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, please review and I will see you guys next time, Crazyloconutcase is out!**_


	9. A sacrifice

**Hey there everybody! Now I assure you this one will be better quality! And yay! I know have a front cover! Isn't the best, but it will do! I literally had to draw this quickly so I could post! Anyway, reviews-**

 **Feathergirl64**

 **Thnx, im glad someone didn't think the fight wasn't a complete failure. Anyway, im looking forward to the rest of your story! I really like stories when the toys and old versions fight! And as I said in PM, my gender is female. And your right about the third set of dark creatures, you just have to wait until story 3 for that! And if I do a 4 story, I will add the nightmare animals (they will be flesh and blood).**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Thnx, I know I've been quite a while, but I've been really busy. And I honestly have no idea what a fetish porn is, and im not gonna ask.**

 **Dram123**

 **Thnx, I also liked the description with Vincent turned a lighter shade. Honestly, there is a reason why Vincent is so afraid of dram, but I won't say anything because I don't wanna give away any more spoilers! And I've got to admit, in my opinion, that was the worst fight ever! But I will make up for it very soon!**

 **Sirfluffythe1st**

 **Thnx about the fight! And I do try to show more of the relationships. But there will be on 1 or 2 in the next story that I shall really focus on. Maybe 3. But anyway, I don't think im very good at making jokes but I do try. And I looked at the creepy pasta, it looks quite interesting! Anyway, till next time!**

 **Anyway, that's all for now! Im gonna point out that im gonna try and make a bigger focus on foxy! And in the next story! I really see something in that fox… okay, whatever, now ON WITH DA STORY! Wait... it looks like they maybe a certain tall figure making its entrance… now read on…**

 _ **Thursday, 7; 45 am, pizzeria**_

"Uhh…" mike complained as he tried to reach his hand for his beeping alarm clock. Freddy had told everyone to get up at 6 in the morning as they probably needed to head straight off.

"Why freddy? It's so early…" mike mumbled as he finally reached the button on the alarm and switched it off.

"Um…mike?" mike sprang out of his covers as he saw BB at the side of his bed, staring up at the teenager. Mike placed a hand on his chest as he tried to calm himself down.

"Jeez, you gave me a fright then…"

"Yeah, you drool in your sleep and you like to sleep talk," BB simply blurted out as he turned to the bedroom door as he headed out. Mike just stared until randomly saying,

"You know, that explains why I sometimes find an unreasonable amount of saliva in my bed in the mornings!" just then he heard a groin coming from the floor. He looked down to see Jeremy and Billy slowly waking up, obviously hating the fact they were waking up so early. Mike felt terrible to tell them to come along on this 'mission'. They were already upset about their mother, now wasn't the time to ask them,

' _Hey, were going on a death- filled safari in an old abandoned city, wanna join us?!'_

Mike thought for a moment till deciding on what to do, he slid out of bed and walked up to Jeremy and Billy, who were sleepily wondering around the room, not sure about what to do next.

"Uh, Jeremy? Billy?" mike asked as the two boys turned to face him, "Mm, you heard the conversation a yesterday, right?" the two nodded as mike continued, "well, it's gonna be real ruff, so I think you guys are gonna have to stay here, with robin.

"Mikey, you may have explained all this to us, but to me, it makes no sense. So I'll stay here if you want us to." Jeremy explained and Billy just nodded.

"Well, that was a lot easier then I imagined." Mike muttered as he head to the closet to get dressed.

 _ **Main stage room, 8:00 am**_

"Come on, robin, we need to do this!" freddy tried to explain to robin. The bear kept trying to convince his boss to let them go, but didn't tell him where they going. Robin just stood there confused.

"Freddy, just tell me where you going!" robin kept at it until he finally broke, "uhh, look, it doesn't matter where you go, just give me an estimated time on how long you shall be?"

"Give us a week, we could be back before it." Freddy quickly said.

"…fine…"

"Yes, thank you."

Just then bonnie, foxy and mike wondered into the room, simply chatting like they were just about to visit a death attraction.

"Hey, freddy, was ye able to convince robin to let us go?" foxy asked the bear and he nodded,

"Yeah, we got a week maximum.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be that long, but time is time." Bonnie mumbled.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" mike asked. He figured they would all be up by now.

"Oh, they've be up for a while now, they just went back to their bedrooms to get anything they needed. They shouldn't be to lo- wait! Here they come now." Freddy stopped and corrected himself as the others all walked into the main room.

"So, are we ready to go yet?" chi asked as she walked up to the boys. Bonnie felt his face go warm as he felt her body touch his. Trying to hide his blush, he quickly looked away.

"Y-yeah, freddy convinced freddy to let us go… so, are we going now?" bonnie stutted whiles answering her.

"Okay, then. Goldie, spring?" Fred turned to face the 2 gold creatures as they got ready to teleport them all to Kretic.

"This is going to be dangerous, life threatening, and we could all die… I can't wait!" BB cheered nervously as Goldie and spring began to glow.

"Keep in mind that we will only be able to teleport us all once." Goldie reminded them all and within a flash, they were gone.

 _ **5 seconds later, Kretic**_

The gold light slowly faded as the faz gang all stood on the ruined grounds of Kretic. It took everyone a few minutes for everyone to believe what they were seeing.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell?!" bonnie screeched as he rapidly scanned the scenery.

The city was deserted, destroyed, rotting, collapsed, putrid-smelling, covered in blood, dangerous looking, and just plain lonely. A horror scene. They were only ones in the city, despite maybe Vincent and dram, it was obvious they were the ones who sent spring the message, so were else would they be? However they weren't aware of a tall lurking figure in the distance.

 _ **In the distance…**_

 _It's about time I was free from that purple brat's control. All this time… he had me in his grasp, commanding me, making my decisions… and finally, now that that fur balls taken my place, I can help who really needs it... those who are going to regret with their lives coming here if they plan on battling that purple freak and his pet wolf…_

 _I know I've never really hated that lot, it was Vincent that made me feel that way, I know I've got to help them, I just hope they will understand the situation…_

 _ **Back with the others…**_

"Okay, so I guess we need to find your home building…" chica confirmed, facing spring and Goldie.

"It's only a few buildings along, it's pretty noticeable…" spring pointed to a building that was probably in the worst condition out of all the buildings. Spring had explained to everyone what had happened that day, so they all knew what the building sort of looked like. Of course, Goldie still had no full memory, so he couldn't help to explain.

The building looked only 16 levels high, so it would originally have 32 levels. It had fallen at the half way point. Glass pains destroyed, there were even still a few fires, debris everywhere. A death scene.

Uhh, guys, what the hell is that?!" chi cried as she stared up at the top of the broken building. Everyone looked up to where she was looking and saw what she meant. It was a purple glow, very similar to what marionette had radiated in the hallway back in Dalvock, only that glow was greyish, this was purple.

Obviously a sign that Vincent was up there, probably with dram.

"We need to get up there, and the only way to do that... Is to go in there and make our way up." Fred pointed at the entrance of the building.

"But, you would think the stairs would be destroyed, or elevators." Bonnie asked.

"Yes, but Vincent defiantly wants us up there, so there will be a way, and me and spring won't be able to teleport us all again." Goldie pointed out again.

"Uhh. So we're going in there?" bonbon asked as if her friends were going crazy. But before she knew it, the gang were making their way towards the building. After a long walk of struggling down the dangerous path, they finally reached KRA.

"The doors, there half busted, the glass edges are dangerously sharp. Everyone be careful whiles squeezing through the gap." Freddy made sure they all were very careful whiles trying to squeeze through. However when it got to mikes turn, he simply tried pushing the left door open. It didn't budge for a few seconds, and suddenly it crashed forward.

Mangle screeched as she was the closet to the door. It fell down on her and the glass spread all over the innocent fox.

" _ **Mangle!"**_ foxy and Goldie screeched together as the two ran for her. The glass had dug in her skin and blood was now covering her fur.

"Oh god, im so sorry mangle!" mike apologized as he slowly stepped through the now doorless arch way.

"I'm okay…" mangle mumbled as the boys helped her up

"We better not take out any of the glass, it may have hit an artery." Bonbon confirmed as Goldie complained,

"But, we can't just leave her like this?!"

"Goldie, I appreciate it, but I want to help you, I can hold on..." mangle assured him

"Okay… but anything happens, you tell me." Goldie took mangle and supported her.

And with that everyone took a look around the building from the inside. There were no full objects, just remains. Ash covered the floor, and walls were burnt. There were dead body's covering the floor.

"Hey, it looks like one of the elevators are still intact!" freddy called looking across the room. He was right. There were wires hanging down the ceiling and it looked in pretty bad condition, but they could all see, even from the other side of the long room, that it was just usable.

"Okay, it's either the impossible has been done, or Vincent has slightly repaired it, because that elevator should be broke at least, if not destroyed." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well, I guess we just go then…" bonbon confirmed as they all began to make their way across.

 _Oh bonbon, if only it was that easy…_

The faz gang were directly in the center of the huge room when the 2 gold creatures felt it. It was like a strange presence. And it didn't feel pleasant.

They both stopped in their tracks. Everyone turned to ace them, wondering what was wrong,

"Uhh, are you guys okay? You look a little frozen." BB waved a hand in front of Goldie's face, getting the bears and springs attention.

Goldie turned to face his cousin and asked him,

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, w-what is it?"

"What are you 2 talking about?" bonnie asked confused. The 2 gold creatures turned to face the others.

"…Vincent, he's defiantly here, and he's close…' spring muttered as him and Goldie searched the room frantically.

Then there was a sudden groan, what was it? Everyone was panicking now, there was hardly any light in the room, so they couldn't see much. Then there was another groan, and then another. Soon the room was filled with the constant noise.

"Ahh! What the hell that be?!" foxy screeched as he felt a cold hand harshly grab his arm and yanked at it. He managed to shake it off, but only a few seconds later, chi felt to other cold hands grab her by the feet. She screeched and tried to get away from whatever was holding her down, but she couldn't budge.

"Chi, whats wrong? Whats ha-"freddy was interrupted when another cold hand covered his mouth and preventing him from saying anymore. Accidently, freddy may have got a taste of the hand. But it tasted like… blood? He felt like he was going to gag. But then he heard Fred scream his name, and when he tried to answer, he managed to bite the hand and get free.

"Freddy?!" Fred screeched again and this time freddy was able to answer,

"Here, there is something in here, but I don't know what…"

Just then, a purple glow seemed to radiate around the room, around something, like a body figure. And that's when the gang saw it, the dead bodies. They were standing, making their way towards them. But... They were... dead? How?

"Guys, im guessing there zombies?" bonnie randomly guessed, obviously correct. They were what was radiating that purple light was, and it was clear what was going on.

"Vincent brought them back to life, but as a corpse… that's what the glow is…" golden mumbled as everyone went back to back, trying to keep an eye on the dead bodies. They didn't look friendly one bit.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to pass them to get to the elevator…" Fred quickly moved as another zombie tried to bite his left shoulder.

"B-but how?!" chica cried as they began to close in on her.

"well, chick, there be only one way to find that out!' foxy screeched as he made a brave move. He went to kick one of the zombies in the stomach and he kicked so powerfully, the corpse crumbled to dust. Everyone stared in shock, and then immediately got to it.

They kicked, punched, slapped, did anything to bring them down. This fight went on for ages. Foxy had defeated loads by the time the 2 wave of zombies hit.

"Shiver, me timbers! There's a hole load of 'em?!" he tried the punch one, but it sidestepped, letting another lot of zombies got in his way, pushing him back.

"Alright, everyone! We now close to the elevator! Run for it!" Fred screeched as everyone pushed through the corpse, in attempt to reach the other side.

BB jumped in the elevator and signaled everyone to hurry up. Mangle hobbled in, making a pained expression. Goldie came in from behind, giving her support. Everyone one else managed to get in, well, almost everyone…

"G-guys! HELP!" everyone turned to see chi, bonnie and freddy still stuck behind the rest of the zombies. They were helplessly trying to push through but they were too late. They would have to make their own way out.

"Sis!" chica cried

Freddy!" Fred sobbed angrily

"No! _Bonnie!"_ bonbon finished.

"Hold on, lad's and lass! Just hold on!" foxy mad an attempt to push through the zombie, but was distracted when freddy called his name,"

"No, foxy! You guys need to reach Vincent! We'll be fine! Just go!"

"No way! Im not-"

"Foxy... We will be okay, just get everyone safely to where Vincent is… im leaving you in charge, I trust you!"

"What?! B-"

"GO!"

Foxy hesitated, before taking a deep breath and turning around to the others. He ran into the elevator and mike immediately pressed a load of buttons till he hit the right one and the doors closed just in time before the zombies could get in.

"Foxy, it w-will be o-okay… stop hyperventilating…" chica tried to calm her boyfriend. And it was true, we was breathing unnaturally heavily. He was worried about the others, he couldn't handle the pressure. It wasn't long before they all heard a ding, and the door's burst open. Everyone spewed out, trying to gag from the bloody smell.

"That was close… now I guess we've just got to hope for the best, we better hope that their sacrifice was worth it…" bonbon miserable muttered, hoping she was wrong. That sentence made foxy feel a whole lot worse. He was left with the group's lives in his hand, his friends, his family, and he may have just lost some off his longtime friends, those who were very important to him.

He turned around to face the group, trying to avoid any eye contact at the same time. _'Foxy, don't be a wimp... You can do this!_ ' he mentally assured himself as turned around to face their next challenge.

 **NOOOO! Why?! Bonnie, freddy, chi... Don't you dare lose that fight! You can do it! ... Or can they? ... Hehe, ell you guys are gonna have to wait till next time! *I let out random creepy evil laugh* okay, whatever. And that figure... MMMmmmmm… meh, anyway, sorry, next time in the reviews I shall make them shorter and less descriptive, as they take up a lot of room. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I may not be able to post often as my Wi-Fi keeps on going off XC. Anyway, till next time, Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	10. A puppets story

**OMG! FNAF 4, demo, HAS BEEN REALESED! No one reading can tell me there not pumped about this! Hello peeps! What did ya think of the last chapter? I know, completely out of the fnaf character, I am working on making the next story more linked to the game… hehe…but no spoilers. I did say that this time I was gonna make these reviews a lot less detailed. If it's a question I will simple answer it, and if they've got an account, I shall answer properly on PM. Now-**

 **Dram123**

 **Thnx on the chap, marionette will be key in the next story as well. That was no spoiler by the way**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Thnx again about the chap, and the rest of what you wrote I don't entirely understand, meh: 3 you're not the only crazy one around here *hundreds of fingers point at me* hehe**

 **Me: Okay, and now we can get on-**

 **Freddy: AHHH! Wait a minute, where are the zombies?**

 **Bonnie: yes, were free! YEAH!**

 **Me: hey, you 2! I was talking!**

 **Chi: who cares? WERE SAFE!**

 **Me: not for long *types on computer* hahaha *chi, bonnie and freddy disappear back in the story***

 **Anyway, now there taken care off (you know, I've got to limit my use of using the phrase** _ **anyway**_ **, it's driving me insane) I can get on with da story!**

 **Thursday, Kretic KRA, 2:30 pm**

' _They won't survive, not alone… I need to help them… if I don't, im not sure what could become of them…'_ the tall figure watched as freddy, bonnie and chi did their best to fight of the zombies, no succession. They had only they had only taken down a few in the past hour, and they looked exhausted. The tall figure considered making his move, careful positioning himself to leap.

"AHH! They come from every direction!" chi cried as she tried to shake of the zombie's

"F-freddy?! Im not sure how much longer we can keep this up!" bonnie cried as the leader tried to multitask. Trying to think up a plan to save them, as well as defending himself from a bunch of ugly, bad-smelling, blood-covered, evil-eyed, trouble-making, flesh-rotting, disgusting zombie's corpses. Not easy.

"Look, just focus on trying take as many down as possible! Vincent's got to run out of zombies, r-right?!" freddy screeched over the noise, but didn't receive an answer.

"AHH!" a defenseless scream escaped chi's mouth as 4 zombie's jumped at her in sync, sending her to the floor. They wheezed the breath out of her and she was struggling to breath. Bonnie turned in shock to see the zombies trying the rip apart chi. she struggled as each one caught a limb and began to pull.

The trouble was, that these zombies had an inhumanly amount of strength.

Bonnie already saw the pain in chi's eyes, and didn't hesitate to help. He charged at the zombie's fist ready. He wasn't' sure how this would turn out with their strength, but with his speed, he knew he could only give it a try. He would _not_ let then harm chi, not matter _what_.

And when he collided with the zombie's on the right of chi, he simply bashed into them with full body force, sending them backwards. The 2 zombies crumbled to dust making a pile of ash on the floor. Chi fell without the 'support' of the 2 corpse and the 2 corpse on the other side yanked her right arm and leg so she was standing again. But this time, instead of pulling, the other zombies went straight at chi, claws ready to rip out her guts. Bonnie wasn't going to let that happen.

He felt an adrenalin and indescribable rush of energy mixed with anger and determination… determination to save chi. He scrunched his eyes such for second, calculating his movements. He knew there was a time for being stupid, and times to save someone he had befriended, maybe someone he was very close to…

Bonnie slowly opened his eyes, feeling more powerful the ever. And he charged, again. But this time, he went straight for chi. He wanted to push her out of the way of the attack. And he grabbed, surprisingly not too roughly. And forced her out of the zombie's grasp with incredible speed.

He stopped running a few seconds later, and gently sat chi on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" bonnie panicked, checking chi all over.

"Y-yeah, im fine... Th-thank you…" chi muttered as she blushed deeply, but this time didn't look away. She kept her gaze on bonnie. Right now, the zombies around them didn't matter. Who cares that they were minutes away from death. Chi gazed into Bonnie's eyes, as he gazed into hers. But then it all happened so quickly.

Freddy was struggling on his own and tried to call over chi and bonnie to come and help him, but as he turned his head to face them, he got a soccer punch to the face. In seconds, the corpse had got past freddy and where advancing towards bonnie and chi. they seemed to find chi and bonnie an easy target, freddy was the strongest out of the 3 after all.

"Bonnie! Chi! Watch out! Behind you! Freddy called as the said 2 turned around to see the corpses charging at them. But then, freddy watched as a shadow dropped down from the ceiling.

"WHOA! What the?!" bonnie screeched as he, chi and freddy gazed at the scene. The dark shadow, whatever it was, had some kind of power, and knew how to use it.

He let out blasts of the power and they streamed at the corpse. With each blast, several of the zombies evaporated into ash. The mysterious shadow did this several times until an entire zombie wave was destroyed.

Bonnie, freddy and chi stared in disbelief. And were as shocked as ever when the dark mist slowly disappeared from the tall figure. Revealing…marionette?

Silence. No one spoke. Freddy, bonnie and chi were simply staring. Could the puppet, a dark creature, an arch enemy, really just helped them? But, why?

The puppet had a look of disappointment on his face, he knew what they were thinking. He was disappointed in himself.

"M-marionette? WHAT THE HELL!?" freddy screeched. He immediately let his rage get hold of him. What if the puppet was yet another task to get by? Freddy was not in the mood for it. He didn't want bonnie and chi to be yet involved in another battle one after the other.

"So first you simply abandon dram and Vincent, which actually isn't that bad, it helped us, but then you just show up here! Defeat a load of zombies, and now expect us to fight you?!" freddy went on. Bonnie and chi let freddy talk as they were equally as angry.

"I know, it's confusing, I can explain…" the puppet started. Bonnie looked like he was about to speak up, but stopped when marionette began to glow. And he kept on glowing for what seemed like forever. The other three now couldn't even see the puppet's tall figure. When the glow faded, bonnie, freddy and chi were greeted by… a child… and no marionette was in site

She was a little girl with long dark curly black hair and very pale skin. She had dark glossy blue eyes, and was as skin as bone. She wore black shorts and a white jumper that reach her neck and were long sleeved. She looked about the age of 7. But she was… floating? And she was even transparent. It hit the 3 immediately that she was a ghost. She also had two navy blue/ purple stipes that crossed from her eyes and raveled down her cheeks.

"Hello, freddy, bonnie and chi." The young girl ghost said, seeming quite confident.

"w-who are y-you?" chi asked, she was pretty freaked out by this point.

"My name is Sophie, but you may know me by, puppet." the little girl pointed out.

"This doesn't make any sense, you're a ghost, that's all I can get clear out of this." Bonnie muttered as Sophie smiled.

"It's a long story."

"Go on, we've got time…" freddy edged her on, he really wasn't sure about this. He wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"Many years ago, Vincent found me in front of somewhere called Fredbears family diner, I am assuming you know that place, especially after the big change."

Freddy, bonnie and chi flashed back to when they first found Fredbears family diner. But their thought were soon interrupted when Sophie continued,

 _ **Sophie's flashback/explanation 1975, 7: 36 pm**_

 _Sophie stood in front of the diner, peering in through the window. She was watching a party going on inside, fat tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea where her parents were, and was complete lost. She watched as all the kids inside the diner had fun and played around with the mascot, sparky the dog._

 _Sophie watched for a little longer until she heard the rumbling of a car engine behind her. Sophie whipped around to see a long car pulling over next to her._

 _A tall man wearing purple stepped out of the care and turned to face Sophie. That's when the little girl noticed that his skin was infact purple as well. He wore a gold badge and a policemen like hat, again purple._

 _The man stared at Sophie, with a horrifying that scowl soon faded when he bent down and looked Sophie in the eyes._

" _Hey there, little girl. Are you lost?" the purple guy asked in a soothing tone. Sophie nodded as he went on.'_

" _Well, you safe now. You can call me Vincent…"_

 _Sophie felt a searing pain on her right wrist. She wanted to scream, but Vincent quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Sophie looked down and realized that Vincent had a dagger in his hand, covered in blood. She then slowly moved her gaze to her right wrist_

" _Ahh, a slit wrist isn't gonna do you much good, is it?" Vincent chuckled as he placed his dagger on her left wrist. Sophie tried to escape, but was already tired from blood loss._

 _And Vincent slit her other wrist, and Sophie could feel the dagger easily hit her artery. She suddenly felt extremely lightheaded and was losing her balance._

 _Vincent chuckled darkly as he went for Sophie's neck. But before the little girl could feel anything, everything went black. And she knew it was only a matter of time before she was dead._

 _Time skip (Sophie's pov)_

 _All I could feel was the cold hard floor against my body. I could feel my senses slowly returning, and then the memory. I remembered that man Vincent trying to kill me, slitting my wrists, then my throat. Whether im dead or not, I just can't be sure._

 _But I dint feel weak anymore. After a few more moments I opened my eyes with ease. That's when I looked around. I turned my head to see 2 insane purple eyes glaring at me._

" _AHHH!" I screeched. But I didn't recognize my own voice. That was strange, it seemed to be more of a deep voice that echoed through my head. I watched the purple eyes until hey slowly emerged forward, showing Vincent face. He looked like he had lost his sanity, grinning wildly._

" _Hello puppet…" that's all he said._

 _He gave me his hand, and for some reason, I took it. I felt like my opinion on him was different. I don't know why, he had slit my wrist after all._

 _What did he mean by puppet? Aren't I a little girl, age a tall creepy puppet. But as I stood up, I felt my legs wouldn't stop. When I got to my usually height, turns out my knees where still bent. So I kept going till I found that I was so tall I had to look down to see Vincent._

" _W-whats going on?" I question in my still strangely masculine voice_

" _Oh, that's nothing you need to worry about… you are now under my control and you shall stay that way…"_

" _b-but, am I dead?" I asked confused._

" _Yes, but I have brought you back, in another form." He gestured towards my body ad when I looked down, I wondered if my eyes deceived me._

 _I really was a tall puppet with a black slick body, 3 white buttons on my chest, and who the hell knows about my face._

" _I killed you for one reason and one reason only, a take a Carrera at killing, and I need a helper. And from now on, you will be my helper"_

 _That's the last thing I heard I felt something inside me change. My feelings, emotions, decisions, thoughts, movements, felt like they no longer belonged to me. I felt like I didn't have control. And I knew that this was Vincent, controlling me._

 _ **End of flash back, back to present. 8:16**_

Bonnie, chi and freddy simply stared, not believing what they just heard.

"So let me get this straight, you were killed by Vincent back in 1975, the he gave you the puppet form, and then forced you to become his helper.

"Yes, until that pathetic fur ball bi*** came around and took my place. Not that I care. Once I got dram into the group, I would be free. I hated Vincent, and I didn't agree with harming you guys. But he took hold of my emotions, I haven't been myself since 1975. The reason I was mad for dram taking my place is because he could actually help Vincent succeed. Well, could of. But trust me, it's too late now." Sophie had a slight smirk across her face

"What do you mean?" chi asked, very curios now

"Vincent and drams goal was weaken the gold creatures, spring and golden of their powers. So then after destroying Kretic, it would become death site. And it has the perfect scenery for a kill. They wont to kill you lot here, and without the golden creatures there to defend your gang, then it's one step easier. But they forgot that unlike a dark creature, a gold creature can access a certain power, we call it desperate adrenaline. It can only happen when the creature is in desperate need for a boost of energy. And dram and Vincent have forgotten that from past fight they have both witnesses with the 2."

"How do you know so much about this?" chi asked as Sophie turned to face her.

"I can still access my puppet form, and in my puppet form, I can read the minds of whoever I wish. And when Vincent took over my emotions back in 1975, he at the same time, made me a dark creature. Now that I am free from his control, I am still a dark creature, but now that im not sided with evil, I have a better understanding golden creatures."

"So, you're saying that you no longer sided with Vincent?" freddy asked as Sophie nodded.

"I want to help you, I still have my powers in puppet form, Goldie and spring are still a use to you, and especially since your risking all this to help them, and don't forget mike. He is half a purple creature, cause of his farther, he just needs to adapt his skills, I can teach him that. Yet Vincent still hasn't become a full purple creature yet, so right now, he's just as powerful as me."

Bonnie, chi and freddy were finding all of this hard to process. Was marionette really just a little girl?

"Wait, so the gender thingy..." bonnie asked for some reason.

"Puppet form im a male, ghost form female, end off." Sophie explained, obviously also a little weirded out by the subject.

"S-so, you gonna help us now?" freddy carried on the life of question.

"Yes, now I can explain all this later, right now, we need to get up to Vincent and dram."

"There almost there _,_ I can easily teleport us up there." And with that Sophie's transparent figure slowly emerged into the marionettes solid form.

"And in this form, just call me nette."

Freddy still wasn't sure if he should trust Sophie AKA nette. But for now, he figured he had no choice.

 _ **With foxy and the others, level 2, 2:35 pm**_

Everyone stared at the next challenge, not sure what to make of it. It was simply long, very high room. The walls were stained with fire marks, blood stains, and wallpaper was peeling of everywhere. The floor was plain steel.

"Whoa… this room is even longer then the building itself looked from the outside." Chica pointed out.

"It will be some sort of illusion that Vincent has added in. but it looks to me that almost 6 levels have fallen inwards, and this building is now only 13 levels high now. So it looks like after this we won't have many more levels to complete." Spring confirmed, as he was the only one who knew what the building was like before.

"Well, it's so far that ah can't tell, but let's just hope there be an elevator at the end. And ah won't be running us over, I be savin' me energy." Foxy muttered.

So many thoughts were streaming through the head of the red fox at that moment. Had freddy just called him to take care of the group? Was he responsible enough? He wanted the other's to trust him, nor did he want to let them down.

"Uhh, foxy… foxy? Foxy?!" foxy whirled around to face chica who was calling his name.

"sorry, you zoned out then, we need to go." She explained and foxy nodded,

"Sorry, chick. Just a little distracted. Come on guys!" everyone knew that that meant to start walking over so they did.

The hall was so long, so it took quite a while. Everyone was so focused on getting to the end that didn't notice the situation around them.

Goldie was helping mangle over as the pink fox was weak from blood loss. Goldie was desperately trying to enter any sort of child form again. Bonbon was helping spring over as he had already began to lose his remaining energy.

It was only when chica felt something bump I to her that she noticed the situation.

"Ow!" everyone turned to look in chica's direction to see what she was now staring at.

The high wall was just there.

"That's strange, I can swear that this place was bigger in width when we looked at it from back there.

"Uhh, guys…" bonbon muttered as she stared to left. Once again everyone looked in that direction and saw the other wall was also closer to them. But as everyone watched each wall closely they finally realized what was going on.

"The walls are closing in on us…"

"And not just the _walls!_ " toy freddy screeched as he glanced up at the ceiling. The walls and roof were all closing in on the gang, and they hadn't even noticed.

"Okay guys, were only half way there and we need to be quick!" spring muttered as the walls began to push against him and bonbon.

The roof was now colliding with their heads and pushing them down.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone grab hands and hold on tight, am gonna run us over to the end. Quickly!" foxy demanded as everyone proceeded to do so. They didn't have long till they would be squashed.

"GO foxy! GO!" chica cried as the fox took off running. Everyone was holding on as tight as they could, and knew that at any minute they would be crushed. The building began to vibrate as rocks fell from the ceiling. The walls were practically pushing everyone together, how could they not have noticed this any sooner?

Foxy was almost at the end of the hall, thanks to his incredible speed. Everyone was almost safe.

But just as foxy jumped out of the way of the crushing walls, bonbon tripped and landed face first. She was still in between the walls and ceiling. She screamed, but no one noticed. The walls were no closing fast, and she didn't have much time, she coughed because of the dust. She couldn't see her friends through the dirt flying through the air.

Its only he spring wonder where she was that he realized what that scream sound was a second ago.

"Bon!" he screamed as he bent down to peer under the crushing walls and ceiling.

"H-help ... ME!" bonbon screamed as spring reached his hand under.

"just grab my hand."

"I can't… r-reach I-it!"

Meanwhile everyone was trying to calm themselves down. There was nothing they could do for bonbon now, only spring could help her as he was the bending down.

"Please! I know you can do it! Bonbon, come on!" spring tried one last time as he felt bonbons hand slap against his and grip it tight. Spring had one last gasp of hope as he quickly but careful pulled bonbon from under the crushing ceiling. And just in time. The ceiling and walls clashed together just as spring pulled bonbon from under.

Bonbon had an expression on her face like she had just seen a ghost.

"Bon, are you alright?" spring asked worried.

"y-yes… thank you…" bonbon whiles smiling. She was trying her best to hide her blush.

"We all okay?" toy freddy asked everyone and got a bunch of nods as an answer.

"Alright, lads and lasses, we need to be carrying on no." foxy confirmed as everyone searched the remaining room of the area for the elevator.

"Hey, there's no elevator, but there's a half busted flight of stairs there." Mangle pointed up to a stair leading off to who knows where.

"Well, this stairs case should now take us to level 8... I presume." Spring said, as one by one everyone began to make their up the dangerous stairs.

 _ **Top level, 5: 46**_

Vincent was pacing across the top floor, with a worried expression on his face.

"What you worried about, you purple idiot?" dram teased and Vincent turned to face the wolf.

"Purple idiot, huh? Why would I be worried?! I have no idea what marionette could be up to!"

"Uhh, he is a dark creature, you do realize. He will always be evil."

"No, you don't know the whole story, all I can tell you now, is that he is a her…"

"WHAT?!"

"That's not important, but im just think im doing something wrong… but I don't know what, like im missing some key information. I know my son, mike, is a purple creature, and I sure hope he doesn't know how to use his abilities yet."

"Well, there on their way up, so you might wanna quite whining and stop acting like a crybaby."

"Mother- Fu**er…" Vincent whispered under his breath.

 **ANNNDDDDD DONE! Finally, im really struggling with not much Wi-Fi. Anyway, I believe half that paragraph didn't make much sense. Meh. I bet you guys weren't expecting the marionette/ Sophie thing were you. I thought it fit pretty well. Anyway, thank you so much for reading guys, and if you liked the chap, why not review! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	11. Now we can begin

**HEY GUYS! WHATS KNEW? NOT MUCH- oh hehe, sorry about the caps lock. Now, review's =3**

 **Circle of justice**

 **Just in case you're reading this, thnx for the comment on the last one, and hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **CoolDudeStar**

 **Ahh, that's a good question. You're just gonna have to wait till the next story…**

 **Dram123**

 **Hehe, I like my idea with the puppet thing, hope you agree!**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Okay, that was almost a perfect summary of my story, a few errors. It was funny to read though!**

 **Awesome**

 **No probs! I know the feeling of trying to rush with writing stories! And thnx with the marionette thingy!**

 **And that's all I got for now! Meh, anyway, strait on with DA** _ **story!**_

 _ **Thursday, Kretic, 5:46 pm level 8.**_

It felt like it took forever. The stair just wouldn't stop. With Goldie helping mangle up the stairs, him trying not to break in a childish mood, knowing he may never change back. Spring losing his energy, they made pretty slow progress.

But eventually, they made it.

"Oh my god! Finally! We did it lads and lasses!" foxy cried as he was so relieved to reach the next floor.

Chica giggled and said "yeah, it would be hilarious if there was another long flight of stairs."

Everyone else was highly surprised the 2 were in such a freakin good mood, but they let it slide.

"Alright, this corridor doesn't look so long, we should start walking, and I don't know how much longer Vincent and dram will wait before making another dangerous move." Fred confirmed and everyone else proceeded to follow him through floor eight.

They had only been walking for 4 minutes when everyone heard a whip sound, followed by a yelp. The all turned to face the source of the yelp, chica.

"Ow…" she muttered as she clutched her right arm.

"Whats wrong lass?" foxy asked worried as he walked around the chicken to check her arm. She slowly pulled her hand away to reveal a deeply buried bullet in the side.

Foxy gasped as he watched chica's blood slowly emerge from the womb and travel down her arm.

"What is it? What wrong?" Fred asked curios after seeing the look on foxy's face.

"She's been shot…" foxy mumbled looking around at everyone else for suggestion, no sure about what to do next.

Before any could help with anything, there was another whip and gasp, this time it was Goldie.

Mangle looked to were the bullet had implanted itself in Goldie. It was obvious where it was, as he was clutching his left shoulder with all his force.

"W-wow, there powerful…" Goldie managed to say as he scrunched his eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh, god, guys, we didn't happen to bring a first aid kit with us, did we?" bonbon asked as everyone simply shook their heads.

"Well, ah have a feeling that whatever's shooting those bullets ain't be done yet!" foxy cried a several other whip sound past through the air, catching the other's attention

"Ahh!" Fred was next to scream as he clutched his side and then was when it became clear. The gang had to move fast, or it wouldn't be long before the bullet got to them.

"Come one lad and las, RUN!" foxy cried as everyone ran as fast as possible to get to the other side of the room.

The bullet kept coming, and had now hit everyone at least once, luckily in no fatal places. The gang ran as fast as their tired legs could carry them. But the bullets kept coming. They had all lost a fair amount of blood by now.

"Come on, were almost at the next elevator!" Fred managed to call out to the others as he was running out of breath.

They all rushed into the broken electric box, struggling for breath.

"Okay, hurry, next level!" bonbon cried as she pressed a load of buttons to shut the doors.

The door slowly creaked close as everyone struggled to regain balance. They had all been shot and were losing blood. But that wasn't gonna stop them. It was time to put an end to Vincent, and help Goldie and spring.

The elevator went up for a few minutes until stopping at level 9. When the doors opened up once more, it revealed something the gang hadn't expected.

"Holy cr*p…" foxy murmured as he stared up at the next challenge. A stone maze... no, a labyrinth.

There simply hundreds of narrow entrances.

"Oh dear god…"

"There must be a way to get through it, Vincent and dram obviously wants us up there…" spring confirmed as everyone began limping towards the maze.

"But, which entrance do we take?" chica asked, but mike was almost immediate to answer.

"the 3 in on our left." Everyone turned to face the young man after his quick and specific response.

"Uh, mike? How do you know that?" BB asked confused.

"i-I don't know. I just have a feeling, that that's right way. There's like some sort pf purple glow coming from that path." They all looked in the direction he was defining, but saw simply nothing.

"Uhh, you okay mike? There is nothing there…" mangle questioned mike.

"Just, trust me." And without another word, mike began making his way towards that entrance. The rest didn't see any other choice then to follow the teen, so they did.

Mike squeezed through the entrance and the rest soon followed. But then mike began to lead off in Random directions, and he didn't often hesitate. He just went for it. The rest of the gang were getting confused on how he knew where to go, or if he even really knew.

After a while, mike stopped at a forked path, but didn't go any further. Instead he faced the gang.

"Alright, were gonna need to split up. "

"But, why?"

"Because only one of these ways are right. But I don't know which one. We can split into 2 groups. I'll say, Fred, bonbon, mangle, BB and spring in one group, and me, Goldie, foxy, chica in the other.

"But, how do we know where to go?" mangle asked, "mike, you the only one who knows where to go."

"Well, you guys are gonna have to try and get lucky. Try and go as far as you can. If all you find is dead ends, do you best to find your way back, and take the other direction... one of us is bound to find the exit." Mike simply explained as he chose a direction and began to head down the left passage. Goldie, foxy and chica thought mike had gone insane, but followed anyway.

"So, what do we do n-now?" BB question, completely lost."

"Well, I guess we just hope for the best…" Fred trailed off he slowly made his way down the narrow right passage, followed by the rest.

 _Mikes group_

They had only been wondering for a few minutes until mike stopped. Everyone had stop quick so they wouldn't bumb into each other.

"w-what is it lad?" foxy asked the man and mike slowly turned to face them.

"I- im not sure if we should have split up like that…"

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because that's what I had to do…"

"Wait what?"

"Vincent, because he's my farther, he's somehow telepathically sending me these vision almost, telling what to do. Im not sure if I should trust them."

There was a moment of silence, no one had anything to say.

"Never mind... We don't have a choice.

"Mike, wait… Vincent does want us up there, but at the same time he may try to kill us whiles we are making our way up. Just think around it. There may be more than one way to get out of this maze. Maybe the others will find a way out, and so will we…" chica tried to assure him, and mike let a small smile slip, showing his appreciation.

They kept on making their way forwards

 _Time skip, Fred's group_

"Guys are you sure were ever going to get out of here?" mangle asked concerned. But no on had an answer. They had been guessing their way for a while now, and didn't even know if what they had been doing had any benefit.

"Wait, guys, what's that?" bonbon asked the group, pointing a head of them.

It was like some sort of door, and it was automatically closing slowly, blocking the view of whatever was on the other side.

"Hey, that might be a way out!" bb cried in panic.

"Calm down BB, but we need to be quick, it may be an exit." Fred suggested as they all bang to make their way quickly to the door. They had to be fast to squeeze under it. They all managed to get to the other side, and BB had to be quick to grab his hat before the door completely closed.

"Alright, its looks like that was the exit," spring said, and the others knew what he meant. There were no passages a head, just another flight of stairs.

"You guys made it." chica's familiar voice came from their left as the group looked over to find mike, chica, Goldie and foxy next to them.

"Uhh, were did you guys come from?" Fred asked confused

Mike pointed behind him to reveal another closed door, looking similar to the one Fred and his group had just escaped through.

"Oh, well, at least were all here now, now I guess we take the next flight of stairs up to level 10…"

"Well, at least were making …" bonbon tried to stay positive as everyone proceeded to make their way towards the stairs.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

The next levels weren't so hard, so the gang passed them easily. At this point in time all they wanted to do was destroyed Vincent, find freddy, bonnie and chi, and go home. But they knew they couldn't, not yet. It wasn't long till they had crossed level 15 and were about to get in the elevator to travel up to the top level, level 16. This was where, presumably, they were going to meet Vincent and dram, and hopefully bring them down once and for all.

"Alright, matey's, this is it…" foxy confirmed as everyone slowly got into the elevator. They were all exhausted, had lost a decent amount of blood, and weren't in the best shape for a fight, but they knew they had no choice. They didn't really know how they were going to get Goldie's memory back, and help spring gain his energy back, but they had to be a way.

In a few minutes, a familiar ding triggered and the doors open to reveal a large platform of concrete. This level was open with no roof, and walls were daggered and sharp. They didn't reach very high either. Blood stained the floor and a few random dead bodies.

But that was just the background. In the center was purple glow, stretching up into the sky, turning the clouds a dark purple shade. Strong winds blew around the building and it was clear who the figure was in the center of the glow. Vincent. The group concentrated their eyes more on Vincent to see he had a twisted smirk on his face, and his eyes glared dagger into their souls. They were a pure dark red. He may still have only been as powerful as dark creature, but he sure over used his power.

"Ugh, Vincent…" mike muttered in disgusted, disgusted in the fact that he was related to this dark purple idiot. The gang could spot another figure next to Vincent, crossing they're arms, dram. He had an eyebrow raised and his sharp dagger like teeth were present.

"Alright, these bitches are going down…" Fred said as confidently as possible.

"Well, I see you finally made it… took you a while…" dram chuckled darkly as he licked his lips, shining his teeth.

"And I see you lost a few companions." Vincent noted, satisfying his self. He knew what had happened, minus the marionette coincidence. So far no one knew of that. But would they be in time for the fight? Only time could tell.

"All right, ye landlubber's, let's do this..."

 **We'll, that was chap, meh, I can't remember. Im so sorry it was short, I can't promise the next to be long, but the next one I will try and make really eventful. Hopefully for some it shall be more realistic then my last story XD anyway, hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the quality, but you know it's a chapter. I desperate for the next story, I know there are people who want me to add in the nightmares, so I had to change the 3 story, but it still works! Anyway, please review, and I look forward to seeing you guys next time! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	12. You thought you won

**WHAT UP YO AWSOME PEOPLE?! You guys are amazing, all of you reading this, sticking with this story all the way right to the 'near' damn end! I thought I would have sent you to sleep with my insanely long introductions. Anyway, reviews-**

 **Circle of J**

 **Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Well, not much to say. I honestly just wanna get to the fight bit XD**

 **Dram123**

 **Yes, I have serious problems with a lot things: 3 and I suck with mazes sooooooo yeah**

 **FoxyTaCaptin**

 **Thnx a lot! Im glad you like! Im hoping this to be a good chap, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **CoolDudeStar**

 **Thnx! Once this stories done, I will have one more story, but I'm not sure about a 4. It depends on how the 3 story go's:3**

 **Well, that's all for now! Now the song immortals will be in this, so if you don't know the song, why not go check it out now? And I won't put the lyrics, so maybe have the song playing whiles you read! If you want, that is. Now let's move on and get on with DA really stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: fnaf belongs to Scott, I own the towns and all that Scott doesn't own, and immortals belongs to fall out boy!**

 _ **Kretic KRA, 9: 00 pm**_

They stared at each other, just like they had last year when they faced off Vincent and marionette back in Dalvock. And now here they were, facing off Vincent and dram.

Bonbon, spring, mangle, Goldie, mike, Fred, foxy, chica, BB VS dram and Vincent. They just had to hope marionette didn't turn up, though not knowing the truth about _her._

They still had no idea what had happened to freddy, bonnie and chi, which meant their team were missing 3, that wasn't good.

"Well, I guess were first to make a move…" dram smirked and took a confident step forward, and Vincent knew what he was about to do.

"Hey! Im making first move! We agreed on this!" the purple guy chided the wolf, but dram simply chucked and side looked at Vincent.

"No, that's what _you_ agreed on, I never said anything."

And with that, dram began to glow for a second. That as when the group realized what he was about to do. And in a flash, the wolf vanished from sight.

This put everyone on immediate guard. Vincent simply hated it when someone disobeyed him, and it wasn't the first time dram had done so.

"Uhh, w-where did he go?" bonbon question worried. They looked around for any signs of him, none. Though Vincent was still radiating the powerful purple glow, it was still pretty dark in some areas.

It was only when chica screeched and called,

"Fred, WATCH OUT!" the bear swirled around to find a sharp dagger end headed straight for his face. He had no time to move. He scrunched his eyes shut and braced himself.

He heard everyone cry out behind him, but he didn't feel any impact. It was only when he heard dram complaining that he dared to open his eyes. When he did, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"h-HEY! Let go of my dagger!" dram cried, not even realizing who had grabbed it. He struggled to yank the grip of his knife from the hands of whoever was holding it back. When glanced up at the tall figure, he immediately dropped the dagger and stared up at it. His eyes wided and ears dropped. Not in fear, but in shock.

Standing high above him was none other than the marionette. Everyone stared in confusion, what was marionette doing?

Dram then tried to see the good side of things and said,'

"Ahh, perfect timing, Marion! Now this should be a piece of cake!" the wolf tried to yank the dagger out of the puppets grip again, but marionette still wouldn't let go.

"Uhh, let it go you stupid puppet!" dram complained for second time, slightly more frustrated. Then marionette did something no one expected.

He harshly thrust his right straight for grey, sending him back a few feet and landing on his ass.

"What the hell?!" Vincent cried at what the puppet had just done. Not because of what marionette had just done to dram, he didn't really care about what happened to the wolf at this point. He was more surprised that marionette was trying to stop them. What was with him?

Marionette suddenly made another move and gabbed his foot down on drams chest, causing the wolf the wince in pain.

"Im no longer sided with you, you wretched rotten scum ball!" marionette cried in frustration and added, "And never, ever, call me Marion…" the marionette made one last move, harshly grabbing dram by the neck and fiercely tossing him to a side. The wolf skidded backwards, lading on his ass again.

Vincent just stared in shock. What the f***in' hell was going on with his puppet.

The rest of the gang stared u at marionette in confusion. Normal at this point they would getting ready to fight the puppet, but it was hard to whiles trying to witness what had just happened. Had marionette just… helped them? They couldn't be sure.

The erestrest of the gang watched marionette cautiously before hearibghearing a voice they knew too well.

"Nice work, nette." .bonnie. It was then the group watched as bonnie, chi and freddy walked out from behind the smirking puppet.

"And it looks like we got ust I time." Freddy glanced at Vincent and then back at his friends.

"y-you guys are okay!" chica cried relieved.

"What? You think we would let you take down Vincent and dram all by yourselves?" chi replied to her sister's comment.

"ENOUGH!" Vincent cried as they all turned their attention back the insane purple guy and the wolf.

"Marionette! I don't know whats gotten into you, but I don't like! So you can either help us beat these scum bags, or leave!"

"Neither… it's about time I was free from you grasp. You took my life…" puppet started as he watched Vincent eyes widen in realization. "I think it's about time it took yours…"

Vincent and dram simply stared, the wolf not having a clue what the puppet was talking about.

"… s-Sophie…" Vincent muttered, loud enough for dram to hear. The wolf turned to the purple creature,

"Uhh, whose so-"

Dram was cut off by a tsunami of powerful energy aimed strait at the two. Vincent's purple energy was destroyed and both were sent flying backwards. Nette smirked as he lowered his hands.

"Alright, you lot, there all yours?" the puppet announced as bonnie and freddy and chi stepped forward to join their friends.

Everyone else gave them the, 'whats going on?' look. Freddy waved his hand, signifying that it didn't matter that moment in time.

"Alright lads and lasses, now we can really begin!" foxy announced.

Once again dram took another confident step forward, much to Vincent's disgust. The wolf disappeared.

Foxy suddenly felt a tight grip at his neck he felt his air already becoming low. He managed to glance down at his neck to see a grey furry hand strangling him.

Dram pulled foxy close to whisper harshly in his ear.

"You and I have some unfinished business…"

"… o-oh b-b-boy…" foxy managed to squeeze out before he felt drams metal leg kick him once again right in the groin area.

It took everyone by surprise by how high and powerful the kick was. It sent foxy flying 10 meters back and 13 feet in the air.

Foxy landed with a hard thud on the hard concrete floor, wincing in pain. He was gonna be black and blue by the time they got back to the pizzeria. That's if they lived long enough to get back.

In the a few moments the fox was back on his feet again and was growling angrily, staring the grey beast right in his ugly blue eyes. Whiles dram couldn't help but smirk.

Foxy immediately felt blood trickle down his legs, knowing exactly where it was coming from. Drams metal legs were sharper then they looked. Foxy had to use all his strength to not break down in a fear tears.

The fox cast at his friends, all if the wearing worried expressions. "You… are so gonna be payin' for that, ye landlubber!" foxy barred his fangs as he charged at the wolf. Dram readied himself in a fighting stance.

As foxy rammed into him with all his force, dram preformed an uppercut, meeting with foxy's chin. It sent the fox in the air, but foxy managed to escape any impact from the floor by back flipping in a not so elegant way due to his injuries.

He land wobberly on his two feet, and had already began his next attack. He ran in a curved line, using his speed. He leant forward and sped strait past dram, creating a sudden burst of wind. Dram knew immediately what was on, a race.

They had already been through this back at the pizzeria, but now it was time to determine who really was the fastest. And then dram took off after foxy.

Meanwhile, Vincent advanced on the rest of the group, including marionette. Once he stood in front of them, he snapped his fingers.

For a few minutes nothing happened. They all prepared for the worst, but nothing came. Vincent just had a simple smirk on his face.

"Um, nothing happ-"freddy was quickly cut off when Vincent stamped his foot hard on the flow, sending a huge shockwave of energy strait at the gang and marionette. Rubble and dirt flew everywhere as the team were sent flying back strait into daggered walls.

There were a load of groans as everyone hit the walls. Some hit the wall so hard it partly cracked. There was suddenly a loud scream, attracting everyone's attention immediately.

"H-HELP!"

They recognized that scream immediately, mangle.

Everyone searched the area with their eyes, but couldn't see her.

But Goldie soon spotted a white glove gripping the edge of the wall. He immediately ran over and peered over the side, the other right behind him. Mangle was dangling on the other side, her grip slowly slipping. She didn't have much energy after she lost a lot of blood with the glass incident.

"Mangle!" Goldie cried as he went to grab her hand. However just as he was about to put a hand down on hers, she slipped.

"n-no! MANGLE!" Goldie cried again, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. They all head mangle scream as she fell. But suddenly, it stopped. That was strange, had she already hit the ground?

When they looked over the edge again, they saw something they hadn't expect. That was light blue glow, acting as a barrier around mangle. The barrier with mangle in it, began to rise to their level.

Everyone watched as the reached over and slowly resumed to lower to the ground in front of them.

When it hit the ground, the barrier around mangle slowly evaporated. And Goldie didn't hesitate to run over and check to see if she was okay.

She coughed slightly and looked up at him gratefully, as he smiled back, almost cradling her in his arms. Meanwhile everyone was watching the same coloured glow slowly fade out in front8 of them. When it had faded out, it revealed a transparent ghost.

Every stared in awe, like 'Holy, sh**, whats goin' on here?!" whiles bonnie, chi and freddy smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sophie." The ghost nodded in reply. All gazes turn to bonnie and freddy and chi again.

"Tell you later." Bonnie confirmed, not meeting their gaze.

 _ **Meanwhile with foxy and dram…**_

The 2 were clashing shoulders every now and then, speeding along like crazy. Foxy turned to face dram gritting his teeth. Dram looked back, still wear the same smirk. Foxy was gonna have to make a quick move soon, or he would be able to keep up.

He finally decided on a technique and played out. He immediately skidded to stop, dram not long soon after noticing.

Dram began to stop as well, but foxy had already began to charge again, this time strait at wolf. By the time dram turned around, he was met with a powerful upper cut to the face. This sent the fox and wolf flying backwards. Once the 2 regain balance, they didn't hesitate to charge at each other again...

This time when they collided, dram kicked foxy in the chest sharply a teleported away to who knows were.

It was then when foxy realized that to beat dram and Vincent, the team needed to do this together.

At the same time, Vincent was approaching the rest of the gang again, clenching his fist. Goldie had only just helped mangle up as the purple guy advanced.

No one had realized except for spring. The golden bunny watched Vincent grinned and summoned a dagger into his hands, and spring knew exactly what he was going to do.

The golden creature made a quick decision on his next move before charging at the purple guy, Vincent only had time to glance a side, before spring rammed into hi with all his speed and force.

He had had enough of the twerp. Spring and his cousin had been feuding Vincent for years, then dram, and now they had both teamed up to destroy him and his friends. Not gonna happen.

When he skidded to a stop, he held Vincent by the neck, squeezing as hard as possible.

Spring was about to threaten the purple guy when Vincent dropped to dagger and used his hand to twist springs arm as hard possible. The bunny hissed in pain, scrunching his eyes shut. That gave Vincent enough time to grab spring arm and used all his strength to flip him over. Vincent was still hanging midair, so he had to use some off his power to muster enough strength to flip spring over.

The golden creature's back hit the concrete floor with a sickening crunch, and he groaned. Only then did everyone notice what was going on. Goldie's eyes widened as he ran over to help his cousin.

Spring stood up again and glared at Vincent with serious hate glinting in his eyes.

Goldie came up next to him as they both stared at Vincent.

A few moments they heard a familiar voice call from behind them and from the rest of the gang.

"Lads! Dram, behind you!" foxy cried warning the 2. Goldie turned to face the wolf, making his way toward him.

The wolf did the same, preparing an insult. But Goldie wasn't having it. He brought up a fist and immediately preformed a sharp upper cut to dram chin, and he could feel the impact. The punch could have been enough to break drams skull, but the wolf managed to move his head so Goldie didn't hit somewhere to fatal.

Dram wiped the blood that escaped his mouth and looked up slowly to face the golden creatures. His jaw was completely out of place, but he didn't care. He glared dagger in springs and Goldie souls as he slow merged forward until he was shoulder to shoulder with Vincent.

It was now spring and Goldie vs Vincent and dram

The 2 gold creatures immediately began to glow as Vincent and dram prepared for any upcoming attack.

Marionette smiled as she watched the 2 golden creatures, they had reached their adrenaline that she had spoken about to freddy, bonnie and chi about earlier.

 _ **SONG IMMORTALS STARTS! : 3**_

Vincent made a move. He summoned a wave of 11 knives and aimed them at the 2.

The golden creatures easily dodged and spring decided to go next. He put all of his power into a powerful kick. He kicked Vincent harshly in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

At the same time, Goldie ran and dram. Dram was prepared to give Goldie a good kicking to the groin, when Goldie flipped over him and landed on the other side, ignoring the attack. And from the back of dram, he gave a powerful punch to the head, taking the wolf by surprise.

Vincent charged at spring, however he was ready.

As Vincent's sucker punch was about to hit springs chin, the bunny grabbed his arm and flipped him over, and just like the purple guy himself had done to spring.

Dram launched at Goldie and the golden bear and wolf tumbled to the floor in some sort of blood spurting wrestle.

Goldie kicked dram right in the face which gave him enough time to get back on his feet.

When he glared back at dram, he noticed wolf already had a black eye, much to Goldie's amusement.

Vincent scrambled to his feet just in time to be met with 4 Goldie orbs to the chest, sending him back again. He charged at spring, reading to fire some of his own orbs.

Spring managed to jump out of the way in time. The orbs zoomed right past bi and into the wall

Goldie and dram weren't making much progress either.

Dram was constantly throwing punches, Goldie constantly kicking. Both off them constantly missing and dodging, and they weren't getting anywhere.

There was a moment were Vincent had got spring by the neck was about to stab him with a knife, put Goldie tackled Vincent to the floor and dug some strangely sharp claws into his arms, resulting Vincent to hiss in pain.

Spring then went for dram, causing his own shock wave of lighter energy, ripper ling towards dram. The wolf had no time react or teleport away, and was hit with the sudden wave.

Goldie retreated to were spring was the 2 went back to back, eyeing the purple guy and wolf.

Ri8ght now, spring not having much energy left and Goldie feeling in a childish mood didn't matter. They had to 2 stop these 2, and it had to be done now.

Goldie slightly nudged spring, getting his attention.

"Okay, ready for a blast?"

"Im always ready…" spring replied, knowing what his cousin meant.

The 2 concentrated their energy as hard as possible, hoping they knew what they were doing.

The group watched from afar, too astonished to make a move. They knew after all these years, it was only right to let spring and Goldie give dram and Vincent a good beating up.

As marionette realized what they were doing, she immediately instructed the faz crew,

"Oh no…Everyone, cover your eyes! Or this may hurt!" no one hesitated to do so as the glow from the 2 got brighter and bright, until…

 _BANG!_

The group felt like some sort of strong energy rush over them, it actually felt soothing. But they could sense it was bright, so they had to scrunch their eyes tighter.

The glow slowly faded out and the gang opened their eyes wearily.

They saw dram and Vincent struggling, sprawled out of=n the floor. In front of the 2, spring immediately fell on his hands and knees. All that power had not helped him save his energy.

As for Goldie he was smiling like crazy again. Neither of these things were a good thing. He simply remind the group of why they were here. Defeat Vincent and dram, get them to give springs energy back and Goldie's memory, leave this hell hole.

The group ran over to the 2 gold creatures. Bonbon help spring up as mangle went to go see how Goldie was. Now that he had a child's mind again, she had to keep him calm and examine his condition. Of course, they were all beaten up, but she could tell what injuries were fresh.

Bonbon was checking over spring too. Both had some nasty scars, but nothing too serious.

Freddy walked over to dram and Vincent, who were both now sitting on their butt's, weakly staring up and freddy with a furious expression.

Freddy smirk as he gave a hard kick to drams face, leaving the wolf to face palm to stop the pain.

The rest of the gang walked over, bonbon and mangle staying back with spring and Goldie. Marionette watched gang made their way towards the 2, amused.

Once everyone had gathered around, freddy smirked and said to the 2,

"Once again, you're outnumbered. You really over estimate yourself Vincent." Freddy smirk as foxy took over.

"And trust us, ye landlubbers. When were finished with ye both, yer gonna wish ye never tried to confront us in the first place…" the fox growled as he made a quick move to kick dram in the groin area so hard, the wolf would screech like a little girl. As he did so.

"…pay back… foxy muttered satisfied. But they weren't done yet. Oh no, no were near done.

Next chi, bonnie and Fred decided to make a move. Fred grabbed Vincent by the neck and threw him back and chi kicked Vincent head as soon as it hit the ground. It spurted blood everywhere.

Bonnie smacked dram in the face, followed by a punch to the head. The wolf managed to gain his balance just in time for chica to grab one of his legs and with an amazing amount of strength, flipped him over her shoulders.

Then, BB ramped an arm tightly around Vincent neck as the purple guy tried to stand up. BB managed to strangle him for a few seconds before Vincent's bit BB's arm and the boy pulled back in pain and shock.

Vincent spotted mike in the distance and hissed. He teleported immediately, only to appear again in front of his son. Mike was complete expecting it. He still had no idea how is powers exactly worked, so he was just going to hope he got lucky.

Vincent sent a continue blast of dark energy casually from his palm's. Of course, like any one would.

Mike immediately shot back, his blast being purple.

How mike was already a purple creature and didn't have to earn that form, was a complete mystery.

As soon as the blast collided, a huge wave of positive and negative energy burst from where they hit and took everyone by surprise.

No one moved as they watched father and son face each other at a battle of power. The tension was unbearable. No one dared move, dram didn't even make another attack move.

Mike was sweating like crazy, as he had hardly ever done this, and never for this long. Vincent was struggling slightly. He was completely astonished by how much power this one boy had, already.

Finally mike collapsed, and ducked just in time as the rest of Vincent's blast zoomed overhead.

The boy was exhausted as he watched his father turn around satisfied. But mike still had a bot in him. His anger took over.

He thought of all the gang had gonna through just to stop this prat, and he still wasn't done?!

Mike used the last of his power to blast another completely unexpected orb of energy at Vincent, and the purple guy didn't see it coming. The blast hit him right in the back, zooming his forwards.

Vincent zoomed into dram so hard it knocked both out instantly… everyone was still in shock as they slowly gathered round the 2, bonbon still supporting spring, and Goldie and mangle supporting each other. Goldie was still in the mind of a little kid, but he felt so weak that the child mood of his didn't matter at that point in time.

"Ughhh…" dram groaned as he defeatedly stared up at the group once he had regained consciousness. Vincent was not long after.

The 2 were defeated, no doubt about it.

"Alright, you 2, we've taken you down…" freddy said walking up to them, "I think it's time you pay us what we came to get."

"N-n-… never... Vincent managed weakly, but immediately regret it as he saw marionette walk up to him.

He grabbed the purple guy by the scruff of his neck and slowly brought him higher. The marionette threated to tighten his grip as Vincent struggled away.

The puppet turned around to see spring almost putting all his weight on bonbon, not having much life left. And the puppet could sense that Goldie was almost a complete child. He turned back to face the purple guy.

"After so many years of being stuck with you… and finally getting a chance to see you like this… it honestly warm's my heart…" the puppet continued "but im not stopping yet. They have all come this far, and you are going to do what the wish…"

Everyone's eyes wided as the puppets voice when from masculine to a soft little girl's voice. They also noticed tears coming from the puppets eyes.

"so…"

Vincent knew he simply had no chance. The puppet had changed sides, and at that moment in time, he was just as powerful as him.

The purple guy closed his eyes as a fait purple glow surrounded him.

At the same time, spring and Goldie started to glow a golden colour. Everyone watched as Goldie blinked a few times, all the memories flooding back into his mind. He simply stared at the ground as his brain reached reality.

Spring was astonished at how much more powerful he felt then before. He didn't feel lie collapsing on the ground, and he felt he could stand on his own two feet.

Everyone watched as the glow slowly faded out and everyone was shocked.

Spring was now a much lighter yellow, no longer some rusted yellow colour, and his eyes radiated a much lighter green. And he didn't look so much like crap.

Goldie was no longer smiling like an idiot, he remembered everything. His past life, his life with spring and all they had been through together. And he didn't feel like jumping like a little kid in joy.

The gang had done it. Once more.

"Spring and goldie looked at the lot as Goldie spoke,

"I really don't know how to thank you guys! This… I just feel so much more relieved that I actually know who I am." There was a tint of joke as the bear said the last part.

Spring nodded and said,

"I finally feel like I am myself again, thanks guys."

All the others could do was smile, knowing they had helped their friends.

"Um, soo…" bonbon stared, already changing to a more negative subject. "I take it that you guys will go off and do your own thing now?"

Spring and Goldie were a little surprised at that as they hadn't really thought they would get to the point they were at now.

"Uhh, hehe, well, you probably don't want 2 other animals living with ya-"

"No! i-I mean, we…" mangle nervously looked at everyone else, using her expression to ask. She got a lot of smiles and shrugs, and she turned back to Goldie and spring.

"We would love you guys to stay!"

Spring ears perked up at that as Goldie's eyes widened.

"R-really?!" they both stuttered. Everyone else nodded. They had befriended this t=2 and got a long fine, why not?

"c-could –y-y-you p-put me d-down… now?" Vincent managed as the puppet hadn't even realized he was still strangling him. He drooped him casually and turned to the group.

"So... What are you gonna do?" Fred asked the puppet as he stared to glow.

Everyone watched in awe as the puppets tall figure transformed into something completely different.

Left in the marionettes place, was the little transparent ghost, Sophie.

Everyone was in shock as bonnie, chi and freddy smiled at her, knowing what she had in mind.

"hello." Sophie greeted cheerfully.

"But... What the... What the ba**s is going on here?!" mike asked as they all stared at the transparent ghost in shock.

 _2000 years later of boring explaining_

"Okay, sh***. That was one complicated hell of a story." BB mumbled as Sophie finished. The ghost girl shrugged.

"So, are ya gonna let a little kid stay in you pizzeria for while?" Sophie asked nervously. Truthfully, she didn't want to stay in the grave yard like most ghost did.

"Of course! As long as you're no trouble!" freddy offered as Sophie giggled and smiled appreciatively.

"Could we talk later, I hate it up here." Chica asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Goldie and I could teleport us back to oleantle." Sprig offered.

"Well, wait are we waiting for?" chi asked as they all gathered round.

Goldie smiled as he watched everyone get ready, just like they had done before, to teleport.

He couldn't express how happy he was, to be with his friends, to have his memory back. He felt almost complete

But of course, there was always a way to ruin a happy moment…

And that's when the golden bear felt it. A sharp pain digging down in his back, right in his chest, and he all of a sudden struggled to breath. He took the dangerous to glance down to see something horrifying.

A dagger, covered in blood, _his_ blood.

And then he heard a voice whisper in his ears

"… _you really thought you had won_ …"

Vincent.

 **Nnoooooooo! Why?! At the very ennnnd, I had to do that to Goldie?! Whats gonna happen now? 1 chapter left! I hope you all stuck with me to reach here, probably didn't! Now there will be one more chapter, and an author's note, info on story 3! Don't forget to review!**

 **Till next time! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	13. The End

**Hello there everybody! Last chapter (minus an authors note regarding the next stories details)! Im looking forward to this one, so im just gonna get through these reviews and I shall start!**

 **CoolDudeStar**

 **Thnx, I will try to make this long! : 3**

 **Circle of justice**

 **Hehe, you just gonna have to read to find out about Goldie…**

 **Dram123**

 **Thank you! What, it's a good weakness spot? XD**

 **Someone**

 **I take it that you rated the last chapter 8/8? Thanks for the review! : 3**

 **FoxyTaCaptin**

 **Thank you so much! Vincent is mean of course, he is the world's worst VILLIAN! Maybe…**

 **Guest**

 **Im glad you ship them, I will show that relationship hopefully a lot more in the next story! :D**

 **A Shyguy**

 **I can tell this was not you favorite chapter, but I cannot make everything perfect: 3 im sorry, I know there wasn't much action, well you know the night before I was on a plane for 8 hours so I was slightly on the tired side. But I had promised a chapter, so I practically sat at the computer for hours to write it. But I do appreciate the review once more, thank you: 3.**

 **Feathergirl64**

 **Heh….. Hahaha… mUHHHAAAAAHAHA! Ok screw dis :3 well I am glad you don't hate me, AND DIS CHAP GONNA END SO BOOTIFULLYY!~! Okay, in my opinion.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, but im MOVING STRAIT ONNNNNN!**

 _ **Kretic (KRA), top floor, whatever time (I forgot : 3)**_

It felt like time had slowed down for the golden bear. No… just at the end… no…

His vision was already going blurry. He tried with all his strength to look around at his friends, all turned away. None of them had noticed yet.

His voice was too weak to call to them. He just felt a searing pain in his chest, almost forbidding him to call for help.

He felt Vincent yank the dagger right out of his chest, exposing even more of his blood.

Goldie slowly felt to his knees, shaking violently.

Mangle heard the clang of something hard against the floor, and turned around to see what it was.

Her eyes wided so wide at the sight it looked like her eye balls were about to pop out.

From Goldie perspective, he couldn't hear anything anymore, except for a static like eerie silence.

His blurry eye sight caught mangles wide mouth as she ran up to him. Everyone else was only turning around in curiosity.

Mangle was screaming as she ran to the golden bear on his knees. She managed to catch him just in time before he fell back.

"GOLDIE!" Goldie heard springs voice, and in a heartbeat spring was by his side helping mangle set him down.

The others gasped and ran over to him as well.

Mangle had fierce tears in her eyes. She had always wondered why she felt so close to Goldie. Why she felt so comfortable in his presence.

It was only now, in this situation she realized. They were more than friends, always had been.

Mangle loved Goldie, without a shadow of a doubt. The question was, did Goldie love her back?

The white fox face palmed, letting the heavy tears roll out of her eyes.

Spring also had bloodshot eyes. Goldie, his cousin.

The golden bunny tried to calm Goldie's breathing, but it wasn't working.

Goldie knew he only had moments.

Everyone else stared at the seen in shock, most of them knelt down. That was when freddy noticed a glimpse of purple.

He looked up to spot figure of Vincent limping away. Even worse, the bear noticed the purple guy carrying a dagger, the sharp end being smothered in blood

Freddy eyes widened at the sight and immediately anger began to boil inside of him. He glanced at the other quickly to see that bonnie followed his gaze. He also wore an angered expression.

Mangle was still crying, she wasn't close to stopping. She managed to remove he hands enough from her face to watch Goldie's life disappear before her eyes.

Then she felt a cold hand on lap. She looked down to see Goldie shivering hand there. She immediately took his and held it tight, not caring about anything other than him.

She looked deep into his blue eyes, just as he weakly glanced into her amber ones.

"M-mang-le?..."

"Yes?" mangle managed through her tears.

"I...I love…" the golden bear paused as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Love what, Goldie please!?" mangle tried desperately for him to open your eyes again. She was squeezing his hand as tight as she possibly could. Goldie slowly opened his eyes again as he looked up at her.

"You… i-I love... You…" and that was the golden bears last words as he slowly closed his eyes for the last time. That left mangle in complete shock.

She felt his chest. No movement. His pulse. Gone. She couldn't see any signs of life nor breathing.

That was it. Goldie was dead

Mangle broke into another burst of tears, unable to control her emotions. The rest of the girls went to comfort her as spring wiped his own eyes. Foxy rushed to comfort his sister as the others stood sad silence. BB was only a kid, so he looked like he was about to exploded in confusion and fear. Like: WHAT DA CRAP IS GOING ON?!

Mike went to comfort BB as the kid was paling quickly at the site of all the blood.

Bonnie was the only one to make a move. He got up angrily and charged at Vincent, who was still limping away.

The purple guy only had time to get a glance behind him till bonnie rammed into him, delivering a heavy punch to the throat.

This sent Vincent into shock whiles he went flying. Bonnie was about make another move, when freddy pushed past him first.

Freddy stopped in front of Vincent and did not hesitate to slam a foot hard down on the purple guys knee cap.

Freddy heard a sickening crack as Vincent hissed in pain. The bear removed his foot from Vincent's knee cap to reveal that the purple guy's leg was in a completely unnatural position.

Vincent forced himself to stand putting all support on one leg. He made a growl noise, coming from deep down in his throat.

He swung the dagger he held, the same one he had killed Goldie with, at freddy. Freddy was about to move when he purple blur sped by and with amazing strength knocked the dagger out of Vincent's grasp.

As soon as bonnie stopped right in front of the purple guy, he gave him a good old punch in the stomach and hitting rib hard. Vincent went flying back and groaned as he landed on his ass.

Spring watched as freddy and bonnie battered Vincent as he wiped his still bloodshot eyes and ran over to join them

Freddy was giving Vincent a good old kick in the groin. The purple man had been hit there so many times there before it had become an even more delicate area.

Bonnie gave Vincent a last kick to the head as spring pushed in front and sent a desperate hand right for Vincent's neck.

He grabbed his purple neck and lifted him high in the air, using his remaining strength.

"You little son of a b*tch!"

Spring tightened his grip on his neck as the tears began to fall yet again from his eyes.

"It's just never enough, is it?!" the golden bunny asked furiously, as Vincent struggled to reply back.

"…n-no…"

Spring gave a punch to Vincent face, bruising the purple guys bottom lip immediately as he spat out a _(like 5_ _th_ _)_ tooth, blood trailing.

Spring then slammed Vincent o the floor. He knew the purple guy was too weak to do anything.

"But my cousin!? NOT COOL!"

The purple guy weakly looked up at the 3 faces staring down at him and snarled.

Bonnie stepped forward as he signaled Vincent. "May I have the honor?"

Spring and freddy nodded, having an idea of what the purple bunny meant. Bonnie picked Vincent up by the head with two hands and ran over to the edge of the building.

Once there, he dangled the purple guy over the edge casually. Vincent was very light considering how much blood he had lost.

The purple guy cast on late dark glance at bonnie and the 2 behind him, noting not to let them get away with this.

And with that bonnie dropped Vincent. The purple however managed to grab a ledge at the 8 floor, half the way down.

Bonnie peered over the edge and shrugged when he spotted Vincent. He knew that with his strength, Vincent was gonna have a hard time getting back up.

Bonnie, freddy and spring then turned around and made their way towards the others, spring a head of them almost in a sprint to reach his cousin.

Once there he kneeled down next to him and looked across to see Sophie spirit of Goldie's other side. She had her transparent hands on Goldie's deathly cold chest, mangle and the others behind her. Mangle had a look of hope and desperation displayed on her face.

That's when the 3 realized what Sophie was trying to do. The she was string to revive Goldie, bring him back to them. At least that's what it looked like she was doing. After a few moments, she slowly pulled back her hands back and lifted her head slightly.

"s-so?" mangle asked desperately to Sophie. The ghost didn't meet anyone's eye contact, instead she stared. A complete poker face, said nothing and just stared at the corpse of the golden bear.

Of course they all took this the wrong way. Mangle began to sniff again, struggling to prevent any tears. Spring knew there was no way to bring Goldie back to his _physical_ self.

He laid a hand on his cousin's chest as he let his power seep through him. Resulting in Goldie's body to slowly fade, his spirit being let free

They all had so emotion towards their final good by the bear, but they knew they had to move on.

"We need to leave. I've sent Goldie's body to peace. But we can't stay her forever. Everyone nodded in an agreement as Sophie floated up and spring stood, soon the others joined.

The ghost looked around at everyone else, noticing all their sad expressions. As she and spring concentrated their power to teleport them out of there, she looked down a made a small smile. Happy for what she had managed to do.

 _ **Oleantle, Friday I: 47 am, entrance of pizzeria**_

The gang walked into the pizzeria, all of them in a limp. They had just realized how much patching up they needed.

When Jeremy, who was munching on a bag of fries, looked up and saw the group in the state they were in, he gasped so loud he fell of his chair.

When he scrambled to his feet and looked at the group in shock.'

"What the hell happened?!" he asked, a loss of what to do.

"Matey, ye don't wanna know…" foxy mumbled as he comforted mangle, the white fox leaning her head on her brothers shoulder, chica by the other side of her.

Jeremey scanned the group and noticed someone was missing. He thought for a moment. Then it hit him. He noticed that spring was the only golden creature in the room, well, the only one with golden fur. Wasn't there 2?

"w-where's goldie?" he asked worried and got a mix of angry and sad expressions. Jeremy eyes wided immediately, signifying that he understood.

"Hey bro, do you know where m-"Billy stopped talking as he entered the room and looked at all the animals in front of him, mike and BB. There appearance almost made him scream as he slowly walked backwards. Once he was out of sight, he ran down the corridor, this time he _was_ screaming.

The gang sighed as they decided all to get some sleep and patch their injuries up in the morning...

 _ **Time skip- 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **day back, pizzeria, evening (4 PM)**_

Robin decided when he saw the group's condition, that they could have the rest of the week off, luckily. They all got patched up and solved any infected gashes, though none of them were in good mood.

Of course, a friend of theirs hand just been stabbed right before their eyes, why would they be all happy

Jeremy tried to lift theirs spirits but simply got embarrassed when no one laughed. Billy was too shy to go near them, and robin was seriously anxious. Not for them specifically, but because if freddy, bonnie, chica and foxy aren't back to their normal cheerful sleeves, then business is screwed. That's all he cared about.

 _ **Same time, chi and Bonnie's bedroom.**_

Chi sighed as she searched the room for he spare tank top. She inly wore underwear and her pink shorts at the time and was complete shirtless, not to mention she had no bra on.

"God, were is it?" she asked herself. A few moments later, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" chi offered, not thinking about her actions. She gasped when she heard Bonnies voice.

"Uhh, hey chi. I-"the purple bunny stopped immediately when he saw the chicken using her two small hands to cover her breast.

The bunny quickly looked away, blushing so hard it looked like he was wearing make-up.

"Oh, i-im so sorry c-chi! I-I didn-nt k-know!" bonnie face palmed, disappointed in himself.

"No, it's my fault, I should have acknowledged who was entering. B-besides, this is also your room…"

"y-yeah, I'll just go now…" bonnie mummed as he slowly slipped out the doorway. Chi watched his hands on the knob of the outside of the door, and made a move she was hoping she wouldn't regret.

"Uhh, hey, bonnie?"

The bunny stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice.

"y-yes?" he asked nervously.

"D-do you think you could help me with something?"

"Uhh, s-sure! With what?" bonnie took the sudden opportunity. Anything to do with chi, he would willing volunteer.

"Umm, I can't find my top, could you help me look?"

There was a silence and chi panicked, had she messed up?

"Ohh, im sorry, you don't have to! I just-"

"n-no, I don't mind at all." Bonnie was smiling slightly, blush written all over his face.

The purple bunny slowly entered the room, hesitating to look. When he did, chi still had her breast covered, and she didn't seem to worry that bonnie was in there with her.

"O-okay, is it the same sort of tank top you wore before?" bonnie asked his crush as she nodded. They spent the next few minutes looking. Eventually, bonnie spotted it neatly folded under chis bed, along with a couple par of skirts and shorts.

"I think I found it!" bonnie picked it up and turned around to find chi above him. He stood up and handed her the top.

They realized that she couldn't take the top without revealing her breast. Slowly, she took a deep breath and removed her hands and took the tank top. Bonnie had to look, and chi spotted him watching her slowly slip on her shirt. She didn't care.

It was clearly obvious now. She had always had feelings towards him, just didn't wanna make a wrong move in case he didn't feel the same way about her. The way he was blushing, the way he looked at her and just his general nervousness, gave away that he liked her beck, a lot.

There was an awkward silence until chi final broke it, "umm, so you sounded like you wanted to ask em something when you first entered?" Bonnie's ears perked up at this as he looked up at the chicken.

"Ohh, yeah… I was wondering if you…" he looked up at her glistening eyes as She stared into his deep red ones.

"..If you wanted to hang out some time?"

Chi's eyes wided in joy "y-you mean like a… date?"

"Well… I guess you could call it that…" bonnie smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Chi looked down at her feet as she rubbed her arm.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you…" bonnie eyes wided as she kissed him on the check.

 _ **Same time, spring and Bon's room**_

Spring sat on his bed, looking at a picture frame. Bon spotted him and slowly walked up to him.

She looked at him, but he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Um, c-could I sit here… with you?" bon asked the golden bunny and to her relief, he nodded. She sat in the edge of his bed, wondering how she should start the conversation. Luckily she didn't need to.

"He was the only family that I knew actually cared about me, the only family I cared about. Now... he's gone."

Bon hesitated on what to say, "you k-know, you're not alone."

"Wait w-what?" spring turned to face the shy blue bunny. The gaze in his bright green neon eyes brought up her confidence.

"You don't have to go through the pain of losing him alone. Where here." She put warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch in surprise. But he soon turned to face her, a grateful smile played across his lips.

They were gonna get along well.

 _ **Same time, mangle and (what used to be) Goldie's room**_

Mangle stared out the window of her lonely room. She missed Goldie in there with her, talking with his soft voice. She watched a tear fall from her reflection in the misty window.

She felt like she could stare at her reaction all night in disappoint.

But as she watched herself in the window, he figure began to mold into something else.

She watched closely in confusion, what was going?

When she saw the full figure in the window, more tears streamed down her face I shock.

She shot a quick look behind her, but no one was there. She looked back at the window, and the figure was still there.

She stretched out a hand to touch the stained window. Her hand touched the flat glass as she mumbled the figure name,

"G-goldie…"

Goldie's figure in the window smiled and whispered, "Mangle..." his voice was an echo, similar to Sophie's.

"But… how… what the?" the white fox was beyond confused. Why did his voice sound like that, why did her figure just meld into his? Why was he here?!

Then his figure began to fade, molding back into mangles figure.

"n-no… no! Goldie please! Don't go!" mangle pleaded as his figure completely vanished

"…no…"

That's when she felt a breeze on her left shoulder. But the breeze didn't move with any wind. It just stayed on her left shoulder.

She looked down to see a transparent golden hand resting itself on her shoulder. Then she immediately looked behind her to see a transparent golden ghost Goldie.

Mangle used her hands to cover her mouth as she turned to face him.

"You didn't think I had really left, did you?" Goldie asked, stroking her face with his hand. Mangle was in complete chock, not to mention inside she was jumping with joy.

She quickly put a hand Goldie's chest, to find that her hand went straight through.

She pulled her hand back and tried again. This time she slowly put a hand on his chest. This time it rested on his transparent furry chest, and she could feel a cool breeze from underneath her hand.

"You…came back… as a ghost?" mangle had tears of joy in her eyes

Goldie nodded as he set his hand down by his side.

Mangle slowly and carful wrapped her hands around him and Goldie's ghost obliged.

She let tears role out of her eyes and into Goldie's fury chest. They past right through him, but she didn't care. She could feel his warm company, that's all that mattered.

"I love you…"

The white looked up at him as she smiled

The golden bear's ghost replied,

"I love you, too." And with that they shared a kiss. The mangle it felt a little breezy, but again she didn't care. Once they pulled away, mangle knew she had ask,

"How can I touch you, you a ghost… right?" Goldie nodded

"Yes, but being at certain times when we can solidify our selves, though not for long." He smiled down at her. He watched her smile turned into a frown.

"But, you will always be here with me though right?"

The golden bear put a hand on her heart and said, "In here, I shall always be with you…" mangle smiled slightly, as Goldie added,

"As a ghost I can only have access to the mortal world during day." Mangle thought for a moment. That did explain why Sophie disappeared every night.

"Come on, let's go tell the others!" and mangle excitedly as she dragged Goldie out the room. The golden bear chuckled and willing followed.

 ***breathing heavily* wow. That was one hell of a short story. Sorry if this was rushed or boring, im tired. I have spent half the day writing this. And I never proofread :3 don't tell me to either. I wanted to make at least some one cry at the Goldie bit, so I sat at my desk for hours. ANYWAY IT'S DONE! Now an authors note to go and were are one with the next story. If you want to read the next story, then you have got to read the authors note, it will be up soon! TILL NEXT TIME, CRAZYLOCOCNUTCASE IS OUT!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

AND WE AE BACK! Sorry, summers ended, and im real busy, plus I am trying to get start on my deviant art account : 3 plus my word wasn't working until I had to update it or something like that. Anyway, authors note! Now you MUST READ THIS! If you want to read the follow on story!

First though I want to run through the credits to the story. I wanna see how this goes. The credits will contain, the followers, those who faved, and those who reviewed and stuck with this story! And other stuff.

 _ **Supporters (followers)**_

 **Dram123**

 **CoolDudeStar**

 **Feathergirl64**

 **Battleship Nagato**

 **Sirfluffy1st**

 **CaptianThePirate756**

 **Fnaf4ever**

 **FoxyTaCaptin**

 **Jinx-Nightangale**

 **Kaira Raiton Kurama**

 **loveMe2346**

 **OppsieDasi**

 **Sky the white dragon**

 **Zyra01**

 **bixie02**

 **Dcr99**

 _ **(Favs)**_

 **Animal Lover6848**

 **Detective cat**

 **Fivenightsatfreddy's123fan**

 **MrMarioLuigi1000**

 **Dram123**

 **CoolDudeStar**

 **Feathergirl64**

 **Battleship Nagato**

 **Sirfluffy1st**

 **CaptianThePirate756**

 **FoxyTaCaptin**

 **loveMe2346**

 **OppsieDasi**

 **Sky the white dragon**

 **Zyra01**

 _ **Reviewers (those without accounts)**_

 **A Shyguy**

 **Guest**

 **Someone**

 **Awesome**

 **Freddy's fan5432**

 _ **Cast**_

 **Freddy fazbear**

 **Fred ( )**

 **Bonnie**

 **Bonbon**

 **Chi**

 **Chica**

 **Goldie**

 **Spring**

 **BB**

 **Mike**

 **Jeremey**

 **Billy**

 **Mangle**

 **Foxy**

 **Robin**

 **Marionette**

 **Dram**

 **Vincent**

 **Sophie**

 **Random police offices**

 _ **Writer, producer, director**_

 **Crazyloconutcase**

 _ **Communities**_

 **Five nights at Freddy's-rainbow the fox**

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS- SCOTT CAWTHON : 3**

Thank you! To all of those who reviewed, followed or faved! I shall be forever grateful to you all. Even if your someone who clicked on the story read the first few lines and knew this story was sh***, thank you for taking seconds of your time to put a smile on my face! Even if you did hate the story : 3

Now, the next story….. NOW!

Everyone, please drum roll for the name…..

*drums play drum roll*

…

…

… it shall be called…

…..

… FNAF:

Spring the trap!

Now please if you are NOT a fan of spring then DO NOT think it's all about him, IT IS NOT. Honestly, this story links to the third game, that's why it is called that. That gave quite a bit away :3

I have NOT COFIRMED the summary

NOW, THE 2 MAIN COUPLES THIS STORY SHALL FOCUS ON:

Chi x bonnie!

Spring x bonbon!

MINOR COUPLES:

Mangle x Goldie!

Foxy x chica!

VILLIANS:

Vincent

Last set of dark creatures- Shadow creatures

SERIES STORIES!-

Fnaf- sibling unite: 17 chapters, 31 reviews, 13 favs, 11 followers

Fnaf- the golden years – 13 chapters, 61 reviews, 16 followers, 15 favs = SEQUEL

Fnaf-spring the trap- unknown= SEQUEL

I don't believe I will personally do a 4th story, but if anyone enjoys the 3rd story so much and would like to carry the series on, they would be more then welcome!

Anyway, the next story should be out as soon as I can get it out. So remember, fnaf: spring the trap, by Crazyloconutcase!

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL SOON! And thank you SO MUCH for all the support each and everyone one of you individuals have given me! If you can't find the story, then got to this one and enter my profile to find the third when it's out! AND REMEMBER IT'S A SEQUEL!

CRAZYLOCONUTCASE IS OUT BABY!

(I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors)


	15. HELP! (authors note 2)

Hey there, guys :3

I have the worst news in history (for me at least). I have had a serious writer's block, but now I have finally finished planning and I have written the first chapter.

I was really excited to post it, and immediately uploaded the chapter into my document manager. Then I went to new story, to of course create the new story.

I choose my category, five nights at Freddy's, then clicked continue. Nothing happened. The menu bar for fanfiction was still there, but the part of the page were all the options (name of the story, the characters etc.…) stayed blank.

I don't know why this has happened, but it's a big problem. I can't tell you how excited I was to post this story.

It's not a Wi-Fi problem. I know that for sure. I have tried on my friend's computer, my computer, and an iPad. Never worked. I have been trying for a week now (yes, I have counted)

I have emailed fanfiction support to see if they can help. I am sooo sorry if this story isn't posted in a while. And I know it's already been so long. Do please forgive me. I will try to post this story as soon as possible XD

Thank you for understanding guys! Has anyone else gone through this? And do you guys have any solutions to this problem?


	16. NOTE

hey guys! am I gonna overlap story 2 with 3 so please don't get confused XD and I will change the description to the 3rd story. thank you for understanding!


	17. STORY 3: chap 1 A violent death

**What up once more peeps! And welcome to the 3** **rd** **story in my fnaf trilogy! I'm glad to see/ read to you all again, and for those of you who are new and thinking- 'what da b**ls is this?'- Then you may want to visit my other stories first. Infact I would highly recommend you go read my other stories first as I am gonna jump strait into this. This is the sequel to my last story, fnaf: the golden years. Anyway, here's some info you may need to know-**

 ***Goldie is now golden, and is a ghost**

 ***this contains personalised shipping and signalled language.**

 ***this story will make no sense and the characters are NOT animatronics, but android furies.**

 ***sorry if the characters personalities are slightly different from the other 2 stories, but I am trying to develop their characters.**

 ***this links to the third game slightly, and this story is supernatural, I mean it.**

 ***don't read this if you hate kids, as you will hate my style of writing. I'm more than a child at mind**

 ***rated whatever it says it's rated because I'm weird.**

 **This takes place 2 months after the events of the last story**

 _ **Da pizzeria : 3**_

A casual day at freddy fazbear's pizzeria. The pizzeria itself opened at 10: 30 in the morning, was jam packed by 12, and the room was filled with squeals, chatter and laughter all throughout the day. It was always by 12:30, all the families in the room had order there lunch –usually being pizza, chips or pasta and a drink and a couple of other things- and were waiting for the red curtains on the stage to pull back.

And when the curtains did pull back, all the kids had already crowded the front of the stage, waiting for the show to start at any moment.

Just like any other day, on stage stood freddy fazbear, bonnie the bunny, and chica the chicken, all prepared to entertain the children and families in the room.

Same songs as always. The 3 preformers on stage would smile as they watched the children cheer and some even made an attempt to climb on stage. The parents didn't really care about the songs, what mattered to them is seeing their child/ children happy.

Once the curtains had closed, all eyes turned to face the purple curtains just across the room. The purple curtains had pale lavender stars decorating it. In front was sign that read-

 _Welcome to pirates cove!_

The familiar greeting of ay matey's! Could be heard as the room filled with cheers. The curtains pulled back to reveal none other than foxy the pirate fox.

Foxy was a personal favourite to the kids, he was just so cool being a pirate, and the kids loved that! He would interact with the kids and invite them onto his boat and they would 'sail the 7 seas' together.

Once foxy had given each child a cheap pirate that they had bought from a party shop down the road, he would wave his hook and flash up his eye patch as all the kids ran back to their parents in delight.

The curtains the pirate cove would close and the band would come out again and interact with kids and families for the rest of the day.

This day was no different to any of those other days.

"Bye kids! Hope you enjoyed your time at freddy fazbear's pizza and be sure to visit again soon!" freddy waved the last family out with his 2 band mate's.

Once they had exited the glass doors, a huge sigh escaped the bear's mouth as bonnie wiped the sweat off his brow and chica rested her face in her hands.

"Well! Another day completed!" chica congratulated herself and the group as she looked around the room and asked, "Now where's my fox?"

"Ay, looking for me lass?" chica felt foxy kiss her cheek and she went slightly red, even though they had been together for… a long time.

The fox put an arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him. Then all 4 of the pizzeria mascot turned a heel and walked all together to the backstage were their siblings and friends were all waiting.

The group of 4 were like a team. They all had their siblings and friends. But the 4 preferably stuck together. They had a past together, and that past was special to them.

They walked from one half of the pizzeria to the other.

The front half of the pizzeria was the restaurant and stage and all that child friendly cr*p. however the back of the pizzeria you could easily mistake for a normal home any one would live in.

The backstage had another door that any children who venture in there would just be told that it was nothing but storage.

However on the other side was a luxurious home for teenagers. This is because most of the people/animals that lived on the other side were teens.

There was a huge living with a connecting kitchen with a bar and dining table. Then the corridor behind was lined with 8 bedrooms.

This was no hotel though. They had 16 people living in the pizzeria (yes, 16).

In room one was bonnie and chi, room 2 chica and foxy, room 3 mangle and golden, room 4 freddy and Fred, room bonbon and springtrap, room 6 mike and BB, Jeremy and billy share a room and last but not least robin has the master bedroom.

As the 4 entered through the backstage door to the living room they were greeted by their 4 siblings.

"Hey there bro! So how was your 67th performance's?! Was it fun?" Fred ran up to his brother with a big smile on his face. Freddy gave him the ' _seriously?_ '

Fred had a bit over an over happy personality despite being the 2nd oldest out of all the animals. He was always trying to stay positive.

Once Fred understood the look freddy was giving him, Fred's expression went from hopeful to hopeless. He had asked his brother the same thing from the group's first week of preforming.

Then come the rest of his gang.

Bonbon simply smiled at her brother, bonnie, and nodded. A clear sign that she really didn't care by this point. Then turned back to her phone as she continued to tap the screen, trying to beat the game. That was just the type of bunny she was. Trying to look cool, and didn't often show emotion.

Mangle hugged her brother tight and said," well don foxy! You made your sis proud! Now can I have a tenner?" the pink fox's expression went from cheerful to bore as she held out her hand for the money.

Foxy huffed and fished his pants pocket to find something. Mangle was just a bit mysterious. She would ask for something or do unexpected things. She probably learnt how to act unpredictable from her ghost boyfriend, golden.

"Hey, sis you did great!" chi gave her sister the possibly most fasted congratulations possible and immediately turned to her bunny.

"Now how's ma favourite bunny?" she asked whiles bonnie put a firm arm around his girlfriend as she snuggled into him.

Ever since bonnie asked chi out on their first 'date', they had been hitting if off really well.

And just like the other 4 performers, Fred, bonbon, mangle and chi preferred to stay together as a group. Only there were five of them.

At that moment mike and BB came running through the living room.

"Mike! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" BB screamed as he ran after mike who was panting like crazy.

"Kid! It was an accident, I swear i- AHH!" mike tripped over his laces, only manging to scramble away as BB aimed to dive on top of the man.

Once both were their feet again, they began running around the pizzeria like a bunch of lunatics once more. They quickly exited the living room leaving the others to shrug and resume their own business.

BB was the fifth member of fred's group. They had been group for as long as the other 4.

Fall 8 in the room went on with their daily business, bonnie and chi flirting, chica going to get a shower, and the rest kicking their feet up on the couch and having a good old laughing conversation.

In Jeremys and Billy's room the 2 boys were doing the usually. 6 year old billy was playing with some of his fake cars, whiles Jeremey attacked his phone.

"Hey Jeremey, why d-"billy was interrupted as BB and mike burst into the room, screaming.

"Jeremy! HELP ME!" mike cried to his friend as he jumped over Billy's cars and ran for the closet.

"What you do this time, mike?" Jeremy ask casually, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"He popped my balloon! AGAIN!" BB complained, glaring daggers at the closet.

"It was a mistake, kid! I tripped!" mikes voice echoed from the closet as billy and Jeremy rolled their eyes and shrugged.

"Uhh, BB you have like what, 100s more balloons?"

BB angry expression changed into a casual innocent smile look.

"Hehe, oh yeah, I knew that!" the balloon over obsessed boy giggled and ran out the room.

"You know, I think he might marry a balloon one day…" Mike mumbled as he hesitatingly stepped out of the creaking closet.

"You know, I couldn't agree more…" Jeremy replied half-heartedly as he bashed his thumbs even harder on his video screen.

Mike rolled his eyes and excited the room to go mind his own business.

-Time skip-

"Guys! Pizzas ready!" chica called form the kitchen as she and chi placed the food on the table as every came running in.

"YES! IT'S IS BOOTYFUL LASSES!" foxy cried as he sat at the table with kawaii eyes and drool spilling from his toothy grin.

"Ughhh, can you guys make anything but pizza?" billy complained as he struggled to get comfortable on his chair.

Chica gave him a death glare and said, "How very dare you disregard, da pizza!

Billy gave a childish laugh, and chica smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Ohh, YES!" robin ran into the room and broke into a dance, if you could call what he did dancing.

Every one stared as the pizzeria owner busted out some terrible dance moves and made a complete fool of himself.

"When he open he scrunched eyes and spotted everyone's horrified expression, he stopped immediately and grunted,

"Phft, like you could do any better…." And he sat down at the table. Everyone laughed. What a happy lot they were.

"Wait, were are the other 3?" bonnie asked as everyone looked around for them. Then several frustrated sighs filled the silence.

"I'll go get 'em…" freddy sighed as his dinner was interrupted by that stubborn 3.

 _ **Back of the building**_

This was the dark part of the building. Just along the bedroom corridor, there is another spare bedroom that now one had used in years, as this bedroom had been there since the opening of the pizzeria. Now that's where the other 3 hung out. They were the mysterious lot. They were have fun with family and all that, but in their spare time they would keep to tem selves. They were as people like to saw, the 'odd ones out'

There was golden, the ghost. He was just well, strange. But you gotta cut him some slack, he's dead. When he was alive, he was a gold creature, speaking of which…

Then there was spring, shorted for springtrap. He was the cousin to golden, and was also a gold creature.

Last but not least there was the most mysterious out of them all, marionette. He was a tall stage puppet with a dark history. He had… a split personality. There was his puppet form, but that puppet had a true meaning. Behind that teared painted mask was a ghost. A child ghost. Her name being Sophie.

These three mainly stuck together, they were just the mysterious type. Golden was mangle's boyfriend, so they did hang out a lot. And spring and bonbon were quite close, but other than that it was just those 3.

So they hung out in the spare bed room, for some un none reason. Probably because it was quieter.

At this moment in time, Goldie and spring were having a quite conversation while the puppet, (in puppet form) sat thinking. Thinking was probably his best hobby.

The 3 were rudely interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

The hard knock belonged to freddy, the 3 guessed it. He was the strongest after all.

"Uhh, you guys care to join us for dinner?" freddy asked in an impatient tone.

"Let me guys, pizza?" spring asked half-heartedly, raising an eyebrow.

Freddy winked and grew a crooked smile grin. "You guessed it!"

Golden and spring smirked and stood up to follow the bear down the hallway to the dining room the puppet not far behind.

 _ **Ahh, what a happy lot they were! One happy family, believing all the hassle and commotion was over! Like at the end of a Disney movie were it says on screen 'the end' and every one cheers as the character's live happily ever after! Phft, my friends, that's the movies…**_

The land, city, was deserted. Abandoned. Forgotten. The city of Dalvock was thought to be rebuilt, but appeared to be too destroyed for any repairs.

So that's were dram and Vincent 'hung out'. In other words making an attempt to recover from their last battle with the 12.

They usually slept on the street and used out of place pavement pieces as pillows.

"v-Vincent… help m-me up, would ya?" dram, the grey wolf with sharp teeth and guilty blue eyes reached a hand out for Vincent to use to help pull the wolf up.

Dram was in the worst condition out of the 2, which left Vincent to treat and protect the wolf as he himself was also trying to recover.

Living with a stubborn d*ck head wolf who treats you as a slave. And vicnent had enough of it.

He grunted as he went to go take drams hand and pull him up. The wolf blinked at the purple guy and then turned around to go get breakfast.

No thank you, no nod, not even a smile to show that dram appreciated the help, which just made the purple guy sneer.

They usually just rummaged through the rubbish to find some sort of snack they could call 'food'. The bin they looked through was almost empty.

When Vincent got to their bin, dram was already eating a mouldy muffin, which must have been a half year old at least.

Vincent snatch the black bag that dram was holding in his other hand and looked inside it to find the bin was empty dram had eaten the last muffin, and the other bin was 3 blocks down.

"Uhgg! You know you can share that, right?!" Vincent cried angrily as he shot dram a warning look.

The wolf looked at him in disgust.

"Since when do we share?!" Then dram went back to peacefully eating his muffin.

This happened all the time. Dram would simply wind Vincent up, until he couldn't take it. And the purple guy was the one who asked dram for help in the first place.

Once dram had finished his muffin, and Vincent stayed starving, they went around the city like they did every day looking for something that might interest them. Like some animals or maybe a human. Some decent food or a town that is in decent condition to escape to.

So far, their findings: nothing. What was the point? Vincent was the one looking while dram walked ahead and often got in Vincent's way.

Today, not different. Dram sometimes forgot to walk and bumped into Vincent. The purple guy was on the edge of exploding, as he had been for a few months now. This wolf was driving him up the wall.

"You see anything yet?" dram asked in a carless tone as he examined his blunt claws.

"Are you even helping?!" Vincent relied angrily. Dram turned to face him and shrugged.

"No, why should I? You're the one who got us into this mess…" dram didn't even make eye contact with the frustrated purple guy.

"WHAT?! You think I'm the one who got us here?! I asked you for help and you practically took over the entire mission, which was take down that pathetic fazzy gang group, and failed! _That's_ what got us here!"

Dram turned to look at Vincent and casually walked up to him and slapped him. Not some silly slap you get from your girlfriend when you tell a silly joke, a hard slap which had such force it could probably make skin bleed.

Vincent could only wince in pain and shock as he reached a quivering had to rub his check. He skin around the area that dram had slapped him had turned a darker shade of purple as it swelled slightly.

Anger swelled inside of Vincent. He literally put up with this daily. Dram got them into this mess, and blamed Vincent for it, so treated the purple guy like sh*t. This was practically bullying.

The wolf then shrugged, thinking just that had taught Vincent his lesson and turned around and carried of walking

After a minute, dram realised he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, and slow turned around to see where the purple guy was.

He should have just kept walking…

As soon as the wolf turned around fully, he felt an expected force tackle him by the throat.

His vision went blurry immediately, as he felt his metal legs being lifted of the ground.

He could feel a sharp pain in his neck, so painful that it heart to take a light breath. His heart was beating a million mph at this moment. He could see a purple blur in front of him, and he got a far idea about what was going on.

"AUGHH!" the wolf cried as he hit something hard with a sickening crack. He could already feel his head sway as he narrowed his eyes to try and focus his vision.

When his migraine cleared slightly, he could faintly recognise the furious face that he knew all too well. Vincent.

But he just looked… different. He rated an even more powerful than ever had before.

The purple glow around him was almost blinding, and dram could hardly blink.

Vincent could feel the anger bubble from inside of him. As he held dram hard against the wall he could feel his fingers press deeper into the wolf's neck. The purple guy smirked at what he was about to do.

He felt his fingers break through the wolfs skin, and he felt a warm liquid cover his hand.

Dram screamed. Vincent smile grew even wider as he pressed his fingers deeper into wolfs neck, searching for his throat. He found the squishy organ and rapped a firm hand around it.

"Any last words?" the purple guy got right up in drams face, though the wolf didn't answer. He couldn't. This satisfied the purple guy even more. He dropped the wolf without doing anything else to dramatic and turned on a heel.

"P-p-please….." dram managed. Those very words were enough to stop the purple killer in his tracks.

Please? PLEASE?! Did he just hear that very wolf say the word, PLEASE?! Right then, the word please wasn't in Vincent vocabulary. And this made Vincent click.

He turned right around again and marched up to the wolf, and didn't hesitate to reach his hand in drams neck again and grab the wolf's throat.

This time, he yanked it out. He didn't need to put much force into it, he just pulled his hand back and the entire tube came out.

The purple guy dropped the organ on the floor and walked slowly up to dram and knelt down.

The wolf was lying on his back, he had stopped breathing, and his eyes just dotted around for a few seconds. His eye then hardened and a last few tears spilled out as the wolf's life slipped away.

Vincent reach inside one last time, and found the spine, and with one strong purple had he snapped it.

Drams dead corpse lay on the ground, blood, spilling around it, clearly emphasising murder.

The purple creature, amused, slowly wondered away from the scene, wiping the blood on his rags.

The anger had transformed him. From a dark creature… to purple creature. Now that he was at this stage, he decided it was once more… time to take action.

 **Okay… I AM SO SORRY I KNOW HAVE BEEN SO LONG AHHHH! Seriously, I don't deserve to be forgiven. This story is giving me a serious case of writer block, so I take up my time that I am not planning the plot doing something else. Anyway, I am now back! I don't know how fast this story will go, but it is what it is :3 if you enjoyed my last 2 stories but don't like the idea of this story, then I'm sorry, but this idea has been stuck in my head since the first story XDXD anyway I hope you guys liked the first chap!**

 **Crazyloconutcase is out!**


End file.
